Pieces of My Heart
by rayrae118
Summary: Things are finally going well for TC and Jordan; they're happy, they're together, and everything looks like it's going to work out. Until that damn letter. TC gets recalled to active service, and the rest of the night shift has to cope with not only their friend heading off into danger, but also the realization that maybe there's more to TC than they had thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm back! It's been so long since I've been inspired to write Night Shift stories, but I read a one shot by NatalyaShae, called Drafted, and it immediately sparked some creative juice.**

 **Summary: TC gets called up to active duty. A little back story and timeline clarification: there's not a real definite point where this story begins. Most of the events of season 2 have happened, except Jordan doesn't find out she's pregnant, and TC and Topher don't make that trip to Afghanistan together.**

 **When TC was discharged as he explained in season 1, he was not officially discharged, though he thought he was. He should have been, based on the mental issues, including a breakdown, but we'll just site incompetence and pretend that's the way things work (if it's not clear, I have never been in the army/have no idea what it's really like). Also, I'm not sure what rank TC was in the army – I know he was a medic with the Rangers, but I don't know if he had a rank. I tried looking online, but couldn't find anything. So we're making him a captain.**

 **The name of this story is taken from Avril Lavigne's _When You're Gone_.**

 **And now, on with the story! Oh yeah, and the disclaimer: I don't own The Night Shift**

TC stared blankly at the piece of paper in his hands. He kept trying to make his mouth say words, but his mind was just not cooperating.

The man in army fatigues standing in front of him cleared his throat. "Captain? I need verbal confirmation, sir."

TC blinked and shook himself off. "I don't… I was discharged. What the hell is going on, Lieutenant?"

The Lieutenant did not allow himself to show any confusion. "Sir, I'm just delivering the orders."

TC swallowed harshly and nodded, forcing himself to focus. "You've done that. You need me to sign off?"

Even after years out of the uniform, that training kicked in automatically, and he knew it was no good to argue with the man simply delivering the letter. Lieutenant Wallace, as the name on his fatigues read, had no idea what was going on. His orders were to simply hand TC a letter, get a signature, and leave.

Once that was done, the Lieutenant snapped off a sharp salute, which TC returned on autopilot, his mind still focused on the innocent piece of paper in his hands.

 _Captain Callahan, you are hereby ordered to report to Fort Hood for active duty._

The date listed on the letter was five days away.

Five days to say goodbye to his friends. The closest thing to family he really had, ever since Thad had died. Their parents had been killed when TC was a teenager. Thad, being three years older, had taken care of his brother after the car accident had claimed the lives of Michael and Jolene Callahan.

Five days to say goodbye to Jordan. The love of his life. The woman he wanted to marry, to have a real family with.

TC wanted more than anything to rip the letter in his hands to shreds and pretend it had never arrived. His life was finally on track. He and Jordan were back together, and it really looked like it was going to work out this time.

He had even been planning on proposing. The ring he had bought before his last tour was still sitting in his sock drawer, but he had been thinking about bringing it back out soon. He wanted to see it on Jordan's finger.

He wanted to watch her walk down the aisle. He wanted to be her husband.

He hadn't asked her before he had left last time because he hadn't wanted to risk making her a widow. Would he do that again? Could he ask her knowing that there was a chance he wouldn't come back?

Would she forgive him if he did?

Would she forgive him if he didn't?

Groaning in distress, TC realized that he had to leave now, or he would be late for his shift. How was he supposed to get through this night knowing that he only had five more days?

Grabbing his cell phone, TC stuffed the letter in his pocket and hurried out the door, stopping to snatch the keys to his car on his way out. Today was one day when he was glad he had the four-wheeled vehicle, because he was planning on using the commute to make a few phone calls. TC knew that he should not have been recalled. For Christ's sake, he had jumped up on a stage and dumped a whole bunch of army boots that had belonged to soldiers who had lost legs and feet in front of the political asshole giving some speech about something not even remotely interesting to the crowd of soldiers watching. Sure, the soldiers had loved it, and he had been right, but the bigwigs upstairs hadn't been amused.

They called it a mental breakdown, and he had been shipped stateside less than two days later. Wasn't that grounds for discharge? TC was sure he had gotten that paperwork.

Right?

 **XXX**

When TC pulled into the parking lot, he was ready to tear his hair out. He had spoken with no less than four secretaries, a Lieutenant, two Captains, and even a General, and he had not gotten the answer he needed.

Lieutenant General Petrollis had informed him in clipped tones that they had received confirmation that he was fit for active duty, and that his country needed him. He had been put back into play because he was supposedly 'fixed'.

God damn it.

TC rubbed a hand across his face tiredly as he tried to compose himself. If he went into the hospital like this, everyone would know something was wrong.

He hated this.

He really hated this.

Oh sure, once upon a time he might have loved being able to go back. He was an Army Ranger, an elite soldier. He had hated being shipped back stateside, knowing that his brothers-in-arms had still been in danger.

But things were different now. He had a life here, and he didn't want to leave it.

His phone beeped, and he pulled up a message from Jordan, asking if he was already at the hospital, or if he could pick her up a bagel from a nearby bakery.

He smiled slightly, typing back a negative, saying that he had just pulled into the parking lot, and he would see her in a minute.

Knowing that he had to go in, TC exited the car. He waved a distracted greeting to Jocelyn, one of the nurses who worked the night shift, who was also on her way inside.

TC was still in a daze as he changed into scrubs and slammed his locker closed. The cursed letter was stuffed into his jacket pocket, and part of him wanted to carry it with him, but he knew he needed to focus on the work right now, and he wouldn't be able to do that if he had the letter on him.

"T, we got incoming," Drew called, slamming the locker room door open as he yelled for the assistance. "Car crash, two injured."

TC forced his heart to calm down, hating himself for jumping at the loud noise. He hadn't done that in a while, having gotten better after spending some time in his recovery group.

"On it," he answered, following the other doctor out into the ER.

The two crowded around the gurneys that Gwen and her partner were bringing in, and TC allowed his medical knowledge to take over.

No matter what that letter said, in here, he was a doctor. People lived or died on his knowledge and actions. He couldn't allow himself to become distracted.

Those thoughts carried him through most of the shift. Fortunately, it was pretty busy, and TC didn't have much downtime.

Unfortunately, the other doctors were all pretty intelligent, and knew something was wrong.

Fortunately, it was a busy night, and they didn't have time to question him.

Unfortunately, things slowed down around three o'clock, and TC didn't have the constant rush of people needing assistance to continue to distract him and everyone else.

He slipped away for a few minutes, grateful to find the locker room empty. Glancing around nervously, he pulled out the letter once more, reading it through as if hoping that the words would change, would no longer tell him he was needed.

"T?"

TC started, turning around quickly to see Jordan standing there curiously.

Jordan frowned; she hadn't seen TC looking so jumpy since he had gotten back from the war years ago. "Is everything all right?"

TC bit his lip nervously, glancing down at the letter in his hands. He looked back up at his girlfriend and took a deep breath. "Do you have a few minutes, J? I need to talk to you about something."

Jordan's stomach clenched nervously. "Are you OK?"

TC's lack of response only made Jordan worry more.

"I just really need to talk to you."

Jordan tried to keep her expression calm as she allowed TC to lead her out of the locker room, passed all of their friends, several of whom looked up confusedly as the couple made their way outside.

Jordan didn't speak as TC seemed to have a specific destination in mind. That destination proved to be a secluded corner of the parking lot. Close enough to the ambulance bay to be able to get back quickly if they were needed, but far enough that no one would interrupt them.

TC took a deep breath as he turned to face Jordan.

Jordan's eyes widened at the look of desperation she could clearly see shining through her boyfriend's gaze. "T, you're really scaring me. What's wrong?"

Instead of speaking, TC swallowed harshly and handed Jordan the letter.

Jordan read it through, confused. Her heart jumped into her throat as she took in the words on the page. Looking back up, she knew without asking that it wasn't a joke.

"But I thought you were discharged?" she whispered, unable to make herself speak louder.

TC drew in a shaky breath. "I spent the entire drive to the hospital this afternoon trying to get someone to tell me it was a mistake." Jordan tilted her head to the side, and TC shook his in response. "Two Captains and a General have informed me that it's not. If I don't report in five days, I'll be declared AWOL, and more than likely arrested."

Jordan felt a few tears leak from her eyes. "But you can't!" she cried, hating herself for breaking down when it was TC who was the one shipping back into a war zone.

TC immediately drew her into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry," he whispered gently. "I'm so sorry."

Jordan sniffed angrily. "Don't," she growled, looking up into his tortured gaze. "Don't apologize. This isn't your fault. I just… I'm scared."

"Me too," TC admitted. Jordan's expression invited him to continue. He had been so much better at sharing his emotions with her after he had begun attending group therapy sessions a few months ago. "I don't want to go back. I want to stay here, with you. With Topher, and Drew, and Krista and Paul, and Molly, and even Ragosa and Scott." Jordan snorted lightly, and TC shrugged. "I have to admit, they're kind of growing on me." He cupped her face gently and leaned down to plant a sweet kiss on her lips. "I love you, Jordan. I want nothing more than to stay here in your arms forever, but I can't."

Jordan nodded tearfully. "I won't make you promise to come back safe, because I know that's not a promise you can give. But please, don't take any unnecessary risks?"

TC smiled gently. "That's a promise I can make. I will do everything I can to come back to you." He bit his lip. "Will you be all right?"

Jordan sniffed, trying to smile as she nodded again. "Hey, I was an army girlfriend for years. I can do it again."

An ambulance screamed into the parking lot at that moment, and interrupted them. The two doctors rushed back to the hospital to assist, Jordan wiping the tears away as she ran.

They were so caught up in assisting the gunshot victim that neither Jordan nor TC noticed when the now very crumpled letter slipped out of Jordan's pocket and fell onto the floor.

 **XXX**

Molly was on her way back from the restroom when she noticed the creased and folded piece of paper lying on the floor next to the nurse's station. She frowned slightly, and picked it up, wondering if it was trash or if she should see if there was any indication of who had dropped it, and whether or not they needed it back.

Not wanting to throw away something that might be important, she unfolded it. Her brow furrowed as she took in the army seal in the top left corner. Her eyes skimming further down the page, she caught the introduction. _Captain Callahan_. That definitely interested her, since she had never seen anything addressed to TC in that manner, but she didn't want to invade his privacy; she was about to fold it up and leave it at that, intending on returning it to TC as soon as he was finished with the gunshot victim in trauma three, but her eyes skittered across the first paragraph, and picked up a few words without even meaning to. _Hereby ordered to report for active duty… Fort Hood… Rejoin 3_ _rd_ _Battalion, 75_ _th_ _Regiment… Fort Benning…_

Molly blinked, startled, and immediately folded up the letter, looking around the ER nervously, as if someone had seen her snooping.

She glanced towards trauma three, her thoughts centered on the tall doctor behind the curtain. Was this letter true? Was he really going back?

Molly didn't know everything about the doctors she worked with, but she did know that TC had been discharged years ago, before she had met him. At least, she thought he had.

Why the hell was he going back? Based on the wording, she knew that it probably hadn't been his choice, and she knew it was more than likely that he had no say in the matter.

She knew she needed to return the letter, but she wondered if he had told anyone yet. What would Jordan say? Her mind latched onto the image of the two of them heading outside less than half an hour ago, and how Jordan had looked like she had been crying as they came back inside to help with the newest patient. Yeah, TC had probably told Jordan.

But what about everyone else? Topher would flip out. Molly knew that those two were more like brothers than friends. She didn't know all the history, but she was pretty observant, and there were times when she caught Topher looking at TC like he was afraid the man would disappear if he blinked. She caught worried glances and concerned looks that quite frankly scared her, because she knew that Topher more than likely knew something about TC that was worth worrying about.

But Molly didn't want to pry, not into her friends' private lives. She loved gossip and all that, but she didn't want to overstep any boundaries.

As if drawn by her thoughts, Topher chose that moment to appear, making a few notations on a clipboard as he leaned against the nurse's station.

"Hey Molly, are TC and Jordan still in three?"

Molly shook herself off and nodded. "They've been in there twenty minutes or so. Scott's ready when they get the patient up to the OR."

Topher inclined his head. "Thanks."

He was about to walk away, but Molly called out, gesturing for him to stop. He turned around, confused.

Molly swallowed and held out the letter. "Can you get that back to TC when he's done?"

Topher frowned. "What is it?" he asked, taking the letter from the nurse.

Molly shook her head. "Just… give it back to TC when you get a chance."

She walked away quickly, trying to keep her expression neutral as she hurried down the hall. If anyone asked, she was definitely _not_ about to go cry her eyes out in the bathroom.

Topher was still confused as he watched Molly walk away; if he didn't know any better, it would look like she was running. But what was upsetting her so much?

He looked down at the piece of paper in his hands. Was this what had Molly so rattled?

Knowing that he shouldn't mess with it, and just give it to TC when he was finished with his patient, Topher wavered. Molly had wanted him to open it. That's why she had given it to him, rather than waiting for TC to be done so that she could give it to him directly.

Years of working with the spunky nurse had given him a good insight to her character. She wanted him to read it.

Most likely because it was something to do with TC, and Molly knew how much he worried over his best friend.

Feeling like he was betraying his friend's trust, Topher hesitantly unfolded the letter.

His eyes widened as he took in the words on the page. Recalled? TC was going back?

What the hell? He remembered very clearly the incident that led to his discharge in the first place. He remembered comforting TC when the man realized just what he had done, and that he would no longer be able to watch Topher's back, to protect his brothers-in-arms.

He remembered all the crap TC had dealt with; Thad dying, being unable to even go home for the funeral, the army refusing to allow him the grievance leave, no matter that Thad was the only family he had had left. That had definitely been a contributing factor to TC's breakdown that had incited the discharge in the first place.

He remembered coming back and seeing TC, but not the same TC he knew. He had changed. He was no longer the optimistic man that Topher knew would do anything for his fellow soldiers.

A dark night, a panicked call, talking him into lowering the gun… Topher had never told anyone how bad things had gotten with TC. Especially at that time, when Ragosa and the board of directors would have gladly used any excuse to fire TC.

Topher was pretty sure that Jordan knew the truth, though he had never asked her directly. But TC had never been able to keep things from Jordan; even after they had broken up, they had been able to get back to friendship, and TC had always been able to tell her anything.

The paper in his hands crumpled as he tightened his grip unintentionally. Forcing himself to relax, he wondered when TC had been planning on telling him. Most likely, he had just received the orders yesterday, and hadn't had a chance. At least, that's what he told himself. TC would tell him when he had a moment.

Topher knew that if he stayed here any longer, he would probably do something stupid like storm into the trauma room and demand answers, and TC was busy trying to save a guy's life, so he didn't need the distraction.

He took a shaky breath, and quickly retreated to find a deserted hallway where he could collect himself.

 **XXX**

Jordan flopped wearily onto one of the couches in the break room, pulling TC down with her as they unwound after an hour of trying to get their patient stable enough to hand off to Scott for surgery.

The guy was now up in an OR, and their job was done.

TC wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, and pulled her close. Jordan snuggled into his side gratefully. She wished they could just stay like this until he had to leave.

Oh God, TC was going back into a war zone. Jordan knew that he had done this before, but she had thought it was over now.

She had been so relieved when he had been discharged, even if the circumstances had been less than favorable. TC had been blaming himself for Thad's death, blaming himself for not being able to go back for the funeral, and just blaming himself all around.

It had been that guilt that had caused him to break up with her, and though she hated it, she had understood. TC hadn't wanted to drag her down with him. He thought that if they stayed together, he would ruin her life. She didn't think he was right, but she knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind. She was glad that they had been able to be friends even after they had broken up.

Jordan was terrified of what going back would do to TC. The last time, he had been a wreck. He had spiraled down a dark hole that had nearly ended with a bullet in his skull. She shivered involuntarily at the reminder of that horrible memory. She hadn't been there, Topher had been the one to talk him off the metaphorical ledge, but Jordan had been the one to get TC to agree to see someone, just for a little while. He had stopped attending those therapy sessions after a few weeks, but it had definitely helped. This most recent go around with therapy, however, was the reason she had agreed to give the two of them another shot. TC seemed really committed to getting better this time, and she thought it was working.

And now he was going back. He was being ripped from his family at this hospital, from Jordan. He was being sent back into a war zone, and she would go back to wondering every day if she was going to get that call, the one that would tell her that the love of her life was never coming home.

TC sighed softly and tightened his arm briefly, giving her a sideways hug. "I know what you're thinking," he whispered, closing his eyes against the onslaught of emotion that threatened to overwhelm him.

Jordan sniffed, burying her face in his chest. "I remember what happened last time," she replied, her voice muffled by his shirt. "I don't want us to go back there."

TC nodded slightly. "Me neither," he agreed. "I can't lose you again, Jordan. I was an idiot last time, and I thought it would be better for you, but I can't go through that again."

Jordan glanced up at him. "So don't. We're better together, T. If you try to break up with me because it will be 'better for me' again, I will slap you."

TC snorted, nodding again in agreement. "Duly noted. I'm not going to try it again. Promise. I love you."

Jordan felt a few tears leak from her eyes as she smiled. "I love you, too."

TC leaned down to kiss her, and the two lost themselves in the moment.

It was the slamming open of the break room door that startled them out of their own little world, several minutes later.

"What the hell, man?" Topher shouted as he stormed in.

He had tried to calm down. He had tried to just let it be and wait until TC told him. But he couldn't. As soon as he had heard that the patient was on his way up to surgery, he sought out TC, looking for answers. Wanting to be told more than anything that it was just a mistake, or a joke.

TC and Jordan sat up quickly, watching their fellow doctor warily as he came to a sudden stop in front of them.

Topher took in the couple, both looking distressed, worried, resigned, and knew that he wasn't going to get his wish. This was really happening.

TC stood up, his left hand still clasping Jordan's right, even as she remained seated. "Toph? What's going on?"

"Maybe you could tell me!" the older doctor griped, throwing the crumpled up paper at his friend. "Molly gave me that."

TC caught the letter in one hand, and the color drained from his face. He glanced back at Jordan, who put her free hand to her pocket, realizing that she no longer had the letter TC had shown her earlier.

She looked at him apologetically, and TC turned back to his friend. "I was going to tell you," he said softly, his expression earnest. "I got the letter right before I left for work last night."

Topher's shoulders slumped, the fight draining out of him. "It's not a joke, is it."

It wasn't a question, despite the phrasing. TC shook his head. His gaze was tortured with the memories of his last few tours. "No."

"Damn it, T, I thought you were out!"

They probably should have closed the door. It was never a good idea to have private conversations in public places with an open door that wouldn't stop anyone from overhearing or coming in to witness the confrontation.

Drew, Michael, Paul, Krista, Molly, and Kenny were all nearby, and heard Topher's strangled cry. Curiosity piqued, they wandered towards the open break room door, and crowded around with interest, seeing Topher squaring off against TC, while Jordan sat on the couch, watching the pair with worry. Molly winced at the confrontation, knowing that Topher had taken the hint and read TC's letter. She had hoped he would be a little more subtle, but she should have known better than to expect rational thought, not when Topher knew TC could be in trouble.

The trio inside didn't seem to notice the audience, as TC winced. "Apparently not," he admitted. "Believe me, I've been trying to figure that out myself. But I have to go, Toph. I'm back in."

Topher shook his head. "Don't they remember why you were discharged? I thought that was it. That was supposed to be it!"

TC shrugged, looking at the floor as he was unable to meet Topher's terrified gaze anymore. "Please, Toph. Don't do this."

Topher was about to start yelling again, but he collected himself and realized how close TC was to falling apart in front of him. He let out the air he had been about to expend, and took a hesitant step forward. "Shit, man, I'm sorry." TC shrugged, still not looking up. Topher swallowed. "Five days, huh?"

TC nodded, finally glancing up as Jordan stood and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"How long?"

TC drew in a shaky breath. "Probably at least a year. I'll receive official orders at Fort Benning after I rejoin the 3rd."

Topher grit his teeth. "And it's probably going to be one of those 'I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you' kind of assignments, right?"

TC's mouth quirked up in a facsimile of a smile. He had participated in quite a few of those missions during his first three tours. TC had always taken pride in his ability to act as both a combat Ranger as well as a medic. He had been a doctor in the army, but as a Ranger, he had had to be able to adjust his position as the situation called for it.

"I'll be in touch as much as possible," he assured the older man.

Topher blinked quickly, trying to keep the tears from falling as he stepped forward and grasped his friend in a tight hug. "You better come back," he ground out, closing his eyes as TC returned the hug.

TC knew better than to say anything. He couldn't make that promise, but he would do his best to make sure it happened.

A hesitant cough alerted them to the fact that they weren't alone, as Topher stepped back and tried to wipe his eyes surreptitiously.

"Am I really understanding this right?" Drew asked, wide eyes seeking out TC to get the truth. "Are you going back?"

TC grimaced and nodded, realizing that practically the entire night shift was crowded around the doorway. "Yeah… guess I don't need to have a whole bunch of awkward conversations now," he muttered the last part under his breath. "Get it all done in one go."

Michael frowned, his mind flashing back to all the issues TC had had back when he had started at the hospital, right around the time he had returned from Afghanistan. As an Administrator, the army vet had been the bane of his existence. He had been sympathetic, of course, but he had been more focused on the crazy doctor who didn't listen to authority.

"Wait, you reenlisted?" Paul asked, confused. He thought TC had been discharged several years ago, and that was the end of it. He didn't know how these things worked, though, since he had never had any interest in joining the army.

TC let out a nearly inaudible groan as he sunk back down onto the couch, the letter in his hand crumpling into a ball as he gripped it tightly.

Jordan glared at the young Resident. "He's not being given a choice, Paul. He's been recalled to active service."

"But you were discharged," Drew said, still confused.

"That's what I thought," TC mumbled, his face buried in his free hand, the one holding the letter. His other hand was still firmly ensconced in Jordan's, and she didn't seem to be willing to let go any time soon.

Everyone looked to Jordan for clarification, sensing that she would probably have the best idea of how this had happened, since TC didn't seem to be able to deal with all of their questions right now.

Jordan sighed, her eyes filling with tears _yet again_. She hated this. She wasn't a weak girl, she was stronger than this! "He's already spoken with several Captains and a General, and apparently, he's passed the qualifications for active duty, so they're sending him back. He reports to Fort Hood in five days." She leaned into his side, resting her chin on his shoulder.

There was a heavy silence as they all absorbed the information. Topher sat down on the couch next to TC and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to take the rest of the week off?" he asked cautiously, knowing what the answer would be, but still needing to make the offer.

As predicted, TC shook his head. "What else am I going to do?" he asked, glancing over at his friend.

And Topher knew it was true. The only family TC had was at this hospital. He would probably spend the next five days sitting on his sofa at home and imagining worst-case scenarios, if he wasn't working.

"Incoming!" the call came from the ER entrance, and Drew and Paul immediately turned to take the patient from Gwen.

"Breakfast after shift?" Kenny queried hesitantly, as the rest of them began to disperse.

TC nodded, smiling weakly. "Sounds great," he said softly.

The others all nodded their consent, and headed back to the ER. Kenny snagged his girlfriend before she could go looking for Jordan, so that he could bring Gwen up to speed, wanting to spare TC and Jordan having to break the news again.

Similarly, Krista decided to head up to the OR to check on the patient Scott was operating on, since he should be done soon, and hoping to let him know the situation so that he knew what he would be walking into when he returned to the first floor.

 **XXX**

"I really want to punch someone," Topher commented idly, as he leaned back into the couch.

Jordan nodded and TC snorted. "Get in line," he replied, though there was no venom in his voice.

Topher glanced at his friend worriedly. He was really afraid of what this would do to the younger man. He hoped that, at the very least, he didn't try to break up with Jordan out of some misplaced need to save her, or something.

Based on the actions he had witnessed between the two tonight, he didn't think that was going to be an issue.

They sat in silence for a while longer, not needing words to fill the air. Topher tried not to think about how in five days, TC would no longer be at the hospital every night, making him laugh, helping him figure out tough medical cases, planning pranks on Drew and the other doctors.

Eventually, the real world had to butt in, and all three doctors were swept up in their jobs once more.

TC was relieved when morning rolled around, and he could leave. He truly loved his job, but it was getting hard to hold himself together, and he knew he still had to get through breakfast with his friends before he could go home. He wanted to spend the time with them, he wanted to spend as much time as possible memorizing everything about them before he had to leave, but the way they kept looking at him after hearing the news was starting to get on his nerves.

Scott found him as he was changing back into street clothes. Fortunately for the surgeon, the locker room was empty except for the two of them. He and TC didn't really get along great, but they had managed to find a rhythm that worked for them. As long as they didn't have to interact too much, they were fine. Scott didn't know if he would ever really be able to like the ER doctor, mostly because he had uprooted his life to spend more time with Jordan, and she had broken up with him to get back with TC.

Logically, he knew it wasn't TC's fault, and he had seen those two together; Scott knew he really had had no chance. He had just been a rebound that had lasted too long.

"Hey," Scott cleared his throat uncertainly as he headed to his own locker a few down from TC.

TC glanced up and nodded absentmindedly, going back to buttoning up his shirt.

Scott pulled his scrubs shirt off and switched it with a plain t-shirt. "Krista told me what happened," he said lamely, wincing at the way the words sounded in the piercingly awkward silence between them.

TC raised an eyebrow, looking over at the surgeon.

Scott shrugged, pulling on his jacket before closing his locker and leaning against it, facing the other doctor head-on. "Look, TC, I know we don't really like each other, but I wish you didn't have to go. You're a good doctor, and I know how this is going to hit Jordan."

TC flinched at the thought of the pain Jordan would be going through. He knew how hard this was for her, as well.

Scott grimaced, knowing how that sounded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that. Just… stay safe over there, all right? I'll be waiting for you to come back, if only because I know I'll miss how difficult you make my life."

TC laughed softly, appreciating the attempt at humor. "You know, I think we could have been really great friends if it weren't for the fact that you used to date Jordan."

"Hey, you got her in the end," Scott threw back, smiling. He still was still a little hurt, but he was getting better. He knew that in time, he would find someone whose heart belonged to him; even when Jordan had been telling him she loved him, there was a part of him that knew she was lying. She might not have known it at the time, but she had always belonged with TC.

TC nodded. "Yeah," he agreed. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not." Scott laughed. Sobering, TC took a deep breath and let it out. "Look, I hate to ask you for anything, and I know you've got your own stuff going on, but can you just… keep an eye on Jordan and Topher for me? Don't tell them I asked, but I'll feel better if I know there's someone here making sure they eat enough, and don't spend too much time losing sleep over me."

Scott was surprised. If he thought about whom TC would trust to make such a request, he would have assumed Drew would have been the guy TC went to.

"Why me?" he had to ask.

TC shrugged with one shoulder. "I know we don't always get along, and I can admit that most of that is on me. I'm not the easiest guy to deal with, I've got a whole bunch of issues I'm still working on. But I trust you. Drew's got his own shit to deal with, and I know that you care about Jordan almost as much as I do." He smiled slightly, taking a little bit of the bite out of the 'almost' part.

Scott nodded slowly, understanding. Drew's partner Rick had lost his leg earlier this year, and he knew as well as TC did that Drew was busy making sure Rick had the medical care he needed.

"I'll take care of them," he promised.

TC turned his head away, trying to hold in the tears he knew were threatening to fall.

Damn, he really hated this.

Scott knew that TC probably needed some time alone, so he made to leave the room.

"We're all going to grab breakfast, if you want to come," TC offered, stopping the surgeon before he reached the door.

Scott turned back, surprised, but pleased. "Sure," he agreed. "I'll meet you outside?"

TC nodded quickly, and turned back to his locker, grabbing his wallet and jacket before he made his way back out to the ER.

Everyone was waiting on him, all changed and crowded near the exit.

Jordan quickly made her way to his side, grasping his hand tightly. She wondered how she would deal with months away from him, if she could barely even go five minutes right now.

"Ready?" Topher asked, attempting a smile that fell a little short.

TC nodded and was about to respond when Gwen blew her way passed Kenny and nearly launched herself at the tall doctor. TC was surprised, but he awkwardly returned her hug with one arm, the other still latched onto Jordan.

Gwen sniffed angrily, hating herself for showing weakness. She couldn't believe that after everything TC and Jordan had been through, finally getting back together after all this time, they had to be faced with another obstacle. It just wasn't fair.

"You better not die," she whispered into his shoulder, her voice a low growl.

TC's mouth quirked upwards, but he didn't respond, and after another moment, Gwen pulled away, seemingly melting back to Kenny's side, her thunderous expression promising pain for anyone who commented on her behavior.

Fortunately, everyone in the group valued their lives, and they simply headed out to the parking lot to grab their cars and head to a nearby diner that they had eaten at many times before.

 _All right, so that's chapter one. This is going to be a few chapters long, not sure how many, but probably three or four._

 _Please review and let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, random question here: do any of you watch cinemasins on Youtube? If so, you'll understand what I mean when I say that every time I wrote the words 'the night shift' while writing this story, there was a voice in my head saying "Roll credits!" If you don't watch that channel, it probably means nothing, but you should check it out. They take movies and rip through them highlighting all the sins that show up. It's hilarious.**

 **On another note: I have made up a lot about TC's past. I read some stuff about his family life online, but I changed a few things, and wove it in with what we've learned on the show. It's not all canon. Same with some other characters, some things are a little fudged, so please don't be confused!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Night Shift**

" _T, what are you doing? Come on man, talk to me."_

" _T? T, put the gun down!"_

Topher gasped and startled himself awake as he came to in the bright bedroom. His mind raced and his breath struggled to calm down as he pulled himself out of the terrifying dream.

But it wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream because it had actually happened. He remembered all too clearly the horror at walking into TC's apartment and finding him sitting in the dark, on his bed, with a gun clasped tightly in his hands. The look in his eyes when Topher had found him was something the older doctor knew he would never forget.

"Topher, what's wrong?"

Topher looked up quickly, and tried to smile an assurance to his wife, but knew he fell flat. "I'm fine, Janet. Just a bad dream."

Janet sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed Topher's back comfortingly. "It's TC, isn't it."

Topher winced. Was TC really that bad that his wife automatically knew when the issue at hand involved his best friend?

Janet seemed to know what he was thinking, and smiled softly. "He's the only one who gives you that particular worried look. I know you two are closer than brothers, it's only right that you worry about him."

Topher nodded slowly, his gaze lowering to the bedspread. "He's going back," he whispered softly. "He's been recalled, and he's going back. And I hate myself because I'm not going to be there watching his back, and I hate myself because I'm glad I don't have to go too."

His voice rose with each word, until he was nearly shouting by the end.

Janet leaned back slightly, surprised at the news. She knew nearly as well as Topher about what had happened to cause TC to be sent home the last time. She had thought he was out.

Apparently not. Forcing herself to focus on her husband, she gave him a gentle hug. "I'm so sorry, baby. But there's nothing wrong with you being relieved that you're not going back there, Topher. I know I'm selfishly glad that you're not going back." She pulled back and looked at him earnestly. "I think I'm feeling the same guilt right now. I hate myself for being relieved that I'm not in Jordan's shoes. I don't know what to say here, Topher. I wish I had the words."

Topher nodded. "I know." He really did. What _was_ the right thing to say? Was there even a right thing?

"When does he leave?" Janet queried, grasping his hand tightly.

Topher grimaced. "Three days. He goes to Fort Hood, and from there, he'll meet up with his old Ranger Battalion at Fort Benning in Georgia. He'll probably be back in the Middle East within two weeks."

Janet couldn't do anything other than hug him again.

"What are we going to tell Lynn?" Topher asked quietly, closing his eyes in distress.

Janet winced. "The truth," she said adamantly. "Lynn's old enough to handle it. She'll be upset, but she's strong. We can't lie to her."

Topher nodded. He knew that, but his first instinct would always be to protect his daughter.

Janet sighed and pulled back. "Come on," she held out her hand for Topher to take, and together, they stood up. "Let's go talk to our daughter."

 **XXX**

Jordan smiled softly as she watched two kids running around the park, laughing joyously while their parents looked on.

She and TC had been here all afternoon, basking in the warm early summer day. They had brought lunch with them, and were content to stay in this park until they had to leave for work.

TC followed her gaze and his own expression softened as he watched the kids – brother and sister most likely – playing some version of tag, if he had to guess. They looked so happy and alive.

Jordan sighed as she leaned into her boyfriend's side. "I wish we could stay here forever," she commented idly, feeling a sense of calm that had been seriously lacking in the last couple of days, ever since TC had received that summons recalling him to active duty.

TC leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of her head, taking in her scent; it was a mix of lavender and vanilla, uniquely Jordan.

All around them, families were picnicking, playing Frisbee, walking along the San Antonio River Walk. They all looked so happy. TC wished that he and Jordan could join in, but even with the content air between them, there was still the hovering sense of doom. TC was about to leave for months on end. He was about to head into a war zone.

Jordan sighed as she leaned back, until she was lying on the ground, one arm pillowing her head while the other remained firmly attached to TC's.

Following her lead, TC also lay down, the two studying the puffy white clouds above them.

"I just keep wondering how," Jordan admitted, glancing to the side where she could see several happy families and couples. None of them had a care in the world.

TC knew what she was thinking. "I know," he agreed. "They're all so happy, so carefree." He looked up at the sky. "It's a beautiful day, and it just feels like it should be raining."

Jordan nodded slightly.

TC let out a weary groan. "I wish everyone would stop walking on eggshells around me," he admitted. Yesterday's shift had been fraught with tension, as no one seemed to know how to act around him. What did you say to someone who was about to head off to war? Honestly, at the very least, Topher and Drew should be acting normally. They had served, and in Drew's case, were still serving. Even if he was in the Reserves, he was still a soldier.

Jordan winced. "I'm sorry. It's just a huge shock to all of us. I mean, half the night shift has served, but usually by the time they end up working at the hospital, they're out or in the Reserves and not expected to go back. They just don't know what to say."

TC nodded. "Yeah, I get it." He paused briefly. "I think Topher feels guilty."

Jordan furrowed her brow, glancing over at him. "Why? Because he's not going with you?"

TC shrugged awkwardly, the movement not easy when he was lying on his back. He shifted so that he was on his side, one arm propping his head up as he threaded the fingers of his other hand through Jordan's, squeezing gently. "I think that's part of it, but honestly, I think he feels relieved that he's not going back, and guilty for feeling that way. I mean, I totally get it, and I'm happy for him that he's out and won't ever have to get that letter. But I think he doesn't know how to act because he feels like he should be going with me."

"You should talk to him," Jordan suggested.

TC nodded. "Yeah," he agreed noncommittally.

Jordan recognized the look and the tone, and wisely dropped the subject. TC didn't need her nagging at him.

"We've got about an hour before we need to be at the hospital," she said instead, throwing him a sly smirk.

Catching on, TC grinned and leaned over, capturing her lips with his own, tugging her into a soul-searing kiss.

When he pulled back several minutes later, both were breathing heavily. Jordan wondered how the hell she was supposed to live without this for months on end. How could she handle not seeing him every day, not being able to touch him, hold him, feel his body pressed against hers?

TC seemed to be having similar thoughts, as he hovered barely an inch above her, his expression filled with love, desire, passion, and a hundred other emotions Jordan couldn't even begin to identify.

"Marry me."

Jordan blinked slowly, wondering if she had actually heard what she thought she had. "What?"

TC sighed and pulled back further. "I made the mistake of not asking you last time, I don't want to do that again." He sat up and pulled out a black velvet box from his jacket, which was lying under the backpack that they had used to transport their lunch to the park.

Jordan gasped lightly as she sat up as well. TC bit his lip as he turned the box over in his hands, and then opened it. Lying inside was a delicate white gold ring. An emerald cut diamond was sitting on top, framed on either side by a sapphire.

"T…" she trailed off, not able to form words.

TC smiled, catching her gaze with his own. "I bought this ring before I left for my last tour, but I was too scared to give it to you. I didn't want to take that step not knowing what might happen. But in the end, we both just ended up miserable. Part of me wants to tell you to let me go, to break up with you so that you can be free to be happy with someone else, since I'm about to walk head first into a war zone. But I'm too selfish. I want you all to myself, and no matter what happens, I want to go over there knowing that you'll still be here when I come back."

TC took a deep breath and shifted so that he was on one knee in front of his girlfriend. "I love you, so much. I'm not good with feelings, or sharing emotions, but for some reason, you put up with me anyway. I've got issues, and I'm definitely not a saint. I can't sing, I'm stubborn, I've got no respect for authority…" he paused and tilted his head to the side. "Though to be fair, Ragosa's the one who told me that, and as he was an asshole administrator who hated my guts at the time, I'm not sure how much to read into it. Anyway," he shook himself off and refocused on the task at hand. "Jordan Elizabeth Alexander, will you marry me?"

Jordan had tears in her eyes as she listened to TC talk, and this time, they were happy tears. "Yes! Yes!" she nearly shouted, grinning as she held out her left hand.

TC's smile could have powered the sun as he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her fourth finger, before leaning into kiss her. His arms snaked around her waist as he pushed her down onto her back, falling after her.

All around them, people were smiling and clapping, taking joy in the loving proposal they had just witnessed.

TC and Jordan were oblivious until they pulled apart a minute later and realized just how much attention was on them.

Jordan blushed and lowered her head, closing her eyes in embarrassment, even though the smile stayed firmly fixed on her face.

TC grinned as he glanced behind him at the crowd. After a moment, he pulled Jordan up, collecting their belongings as they packed up and prepared to head to the hospital.

Several people came by to congratulate them, and Jordan thanked them graciously, still beaming. Knowing that they had to leave or be late for work, they beat a hasty retreat and escaped the crowds still gathered around them.

Jordan was laughing as she slid into the passenger seat of TC's car. "Did you mean to have such an audience?" she grinned at her fiancé. It felt so amazing to think of him like that. _He was her fiancé_. They were going to get married. She refused to think about the ever-present dread right now. They were engaged. Finally.

TC shrugged as he put the car in drive and eased it out onto the street, headed for the hospital. "I hadn't really planned it that much. It just seemed like the right time."

Jordan raised an eyebrow. "You didn't plan it? Why did you have the ring then?"

TC bit his lip. "I've been carrying it around since I got the letter." He didn't want to bring that letter up now, not when they were so happy. "I just knew I had to give it to you before… you know… I left."

Jordan nodded soberly. "I love you." She didn't really know what else to say. There really wasn't anything she _could_ say.

TC smiled that crooked smile that she had fallen in love with so many years ago. "I love you, too."

The rest of the drive to the hospital passed in silence, TC focusing on the road, and Jordan admiring the sparkly ring on her finger. Part of her couldn't believe it was there, and she had to keep glancing at her hand to reassure herself that it had actually happened. TC had actually proposed.

When they pulled into the parking lot at the hospital, they met up with Topher, who had arrived at the same time, and the trio headed inside together.

Topher kept glancing at them out of the corner of his eye, wondering what had happened; for some reason, they both looked incredibly happy, and he was confused.

Inside, they all changed quickly and were back out at the nurse's station as Topher gathered the crew for the regular before-shift meeting.

TC and Jordan made themselves comfortable near the back, TC leaning against the wall as Jordan leaned against TC. The taller doctor wrapped one arm around her shoulders, while the other grasped her left hand, his thumb rubbing across the diamond ring on her fourth finger.

They listened to Topher with half an ear, but most of their attention was on each other, so it startled them when everyone began to disperse, headed to various locations around the hospital to begin doing their jobs.

They pushed off the wall and joined Topher and Drew at the nurse's station.

The two doctors glanced at the couple before going back to a discussion about a patient that Drew had been taking care of.

TC offered an idea that Drew hadn't considered, and the younger doctor threw out a grateful smile before he went to order a round of meds that would hopefully fix the problem.

Topher frowned slightly as he focused on the couple in front of him. "OK, what the hell is going on with you two."

TC tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

Topher glared. "You've been walking around on cloud nine since I saw you in the parking lot. What's up?"

TC and Jordan shared a look, before Molly, seated at her desk, rolled her eyes and smiled up at them. "Congratulations you two. I'm going to want all the details later."

Jordan blushed lightly, but grinned happily. "Thanks, Molly."

Topher looked down at the nurse. "OK, what?"

Molly glanced back at him. "You can't see it? Try using those eyes, Topher. You're a doctor: observe."

Topher was still confused, but turned back to his friends as Molly left. "I'm going to need some help here."

TC and Jordan looked at each other again, but before they could clue the older doctor in, Krista bounded up to them, letting out a girlish shriek that was very out of place in the setting. Topher still looked lost, but Krista paid him no attention as she grabbed Jordan's left hand and pulled it towards her.

"Oh my God, it's gorgeous!" the Resident gushed, examining the diamond ring. Paul, who had followed her over, looked both amused and uncomfortable, but he managed a smile for the newly engaged couple.

Jordan returned the smile, nodding a thank you to the two Residents.

Topher glanced down at the hand that Krista was holding, and his eyes caught the new piece of jewelry. Understanding dawned, and he looked at TC in shock. He remembered their last tour, joking around with the two Callahan brothers, finding out that TC had a girl back home that he had been planning on marrying. He knew that TC had never asked the question, after everything that had happened in Afghanistan. He was somewhat surprised that TC had decided to go for it this time, but then, the younger doctor had definitely changed a lot in the last couple of years. Topher was glad that TC was no longer trying to push everyone away.

Krista and Paul stepped back and let Topher come in to hug first Jordan, and then TC, offering his own congratulations.

"Looks like you had a busy day," he commented idly, pulling back and glancing down at Jordan's hand, taking in the gleaming white gold, diamond, and sapphire ring. It really was beautiful.

TC shrugged, and Jordan just kept beaming.

They could have kept talking, but Gwen came rushing in at that moment, and handed a patient off to Topher and TC, before joining Jordan at the nurse's station.

The paramedic glanced over at her best friend, and raised an eyebrow. "Were you going to tell me at some point, or do I just have to guess?"

Jordan rolled her eyes, grabbing a clipboard and heading down the hall, Gwen following closely. "He asked me literally two hours ago, Gwen. Immediately after he asked, we had to get to work. When was I supposed to tell you?"

Gwen smirked. "Now works."

Jordan smiled happily, and held out her left hand for Gwen to examine. The paramedic did so, whistling in appreciation. "Guy's got good taste," she approved.

Jordan nodded, pulling her hand back and admiring the ring. "He said he bought it before he left the last time, but was too afraid to give it to me."

Gwen let out a disbelieving snort. "So instead he put you through hell and then broke up with you?"

Jordan glared at her friend. "You know things were more complicated than that. But it doesn't matter anymore. He asked me this time, and right now, we're not thinking about what's going to happen in two and a half days. Right now, we're engaged, and happy. So please, Gwen, just be happy for me."

Jordan looked so close to breaking down, that Gwen immediately pulled her to a stop and grasped her in a tight hug. "Hey, I'm sorry, Jordan. I didn't mean to cross-examine you and TC. I'm happy for you. I know how much you guys love each other. Yeah, I might hold a grudge against him for putting you through all that, but you say he's changed, and I guess I can see that too. I'm really happy for you, J."

Jordan nodded, sniffling tearfully. "Thanks," she leaned back and wiped her eyes with one hand. "I just want to be happy right now. I'm so terrified of what might happen, and you know, maybe he had a point in not asking me before he left last time. As hard as I'm trying not to, I just keep thinking about how I might never get to walk down the aisle. He asked me to marry him, and I don't know if we'll actually get that chance."

Gwen quickly pulled her into another hug. "Hey, you can't think like that," she admonished, knowing how stupid the words sounded. You couldn't just tell someone not to think about the negatives. Those fears would be there, no matter how hard Jordan tried to push them away. "TC will be doing everything in his power to get back to you, because he wants to watch you walk down that aisle. Remember that."

Jordan nodded again, and attempted a watery smile. "I know," she agreed. "I'm trying, I really am. I just can't help but think about it."

"There'd be something wrong with you if you didn't," Gwen assured her. "It's my job as best friend to look out for you, but I'm telling you right now that you need to focus on the positives. As much as I want to hate TC for putting you through this again, I can't, because I can see how much he loves you. He gave you that ring because he knows that he's got you to come back to, so he's going to do whatever he can to ensure that."

Jordan took a deep breath and inclined her head. "Yeah, you're right. I have to believe that everything's going to work out."

"Good," Gwen said sternly. "Now, I have to get back to work, and so do you, but you'll be all right?"

Jordan smiled weakly. "I'll be fine, Gwen. Thanks. See you later?"

"You got it," Gwen said as she quickly turned and headed back to the ER to find her partner.

 **XXX**

The next two days passed by too quickly. TC and Jordan received congratulations on their engagement from pretty much everyone at the hospital; by the time that shift was over, everyone knew, proving that there really were no secrets at San Antonio Memorial Hospital.

Even Scott had sounded genuinely happy for them, though his smile had been a little strained.

As the next shift came to a close, however, there was a definite sense of doom. This was TC's last shift before he had to leave. Technically, he could have worked most of the next night, but he and Jordan were both taking that shift off, to spend the time with each other before Jordan had to drive TC to Fort Hood. They would need to leave around five thirty in the morning, in order to get there by eight, when TC needed to report.

Breakfast after that last shift was a large event, and Topher had actually requested a private room at a restaurant downtown; nearly the entire night shift showed up, doctors and nurses. Rick was there with Drew, and Janet, Lynn, and the twins came with Topher.

Naomi tagged along with Michael, as she had really gotten to like TC after he had helped out with her quinceañera. He had given her a ride on the back of his motorcycle, something she was still surprised her father had allowed, and he had seemed like such a cool, fun uncle-type. She had been disappointed that her party had to be moved, but her dad's friends and coworkers had really stepped up to make it a great day for her anyway. That was the point when she really began to realize how much her dad had changed.

He had given up a high paying job to follow his dreams, and sure, she had known in the abstract that what he had done was a good thing, it was shocking to understand that the same people her dad had complained about and never gotten along with, were now good friends, because her dad was now one of them. OK so maybe that wasn't really it, but she definitely remembered her dad griping about how much of a pain in the ass TC was. The guy she met, the one who gave her that motorcycle ride, though, he wasn't at all like the guy her dad used to complain about.

So maybe her family couldn't afford everything they used to be able to, maybe her mom now had to cover some of the costs her dad usually took care of. But her dad was a good person, and that was all that really mattered to her. He had some great friends, who had all been willing to take time out of their lives to give her a special day, and that said a lot about them.

Everyone tried to keep the atmosphere light, but there was a defined heaviness to the air as they ate and talked. They all stayed much later than they normally might have, considering most of them hadn't slept all night, but no one really wanted to leave. This could be the last time they saw TC for months. They all knew he was heading into danger, and even if they refused to acknowledge it, there was a chance they might never see him again.

Eventually, however, they had to leave. It was nearly noon, and many of them were fading fast. They trickled out in small groups, until it was just TC's closest friends left. Paul and Krista departed next, followed by Molly.

Michael offered TC a handshake, hoping that their relationship had changed since his time as an administrator. He had to admit, he liked TC a lot better as a colleague than as an employee.

TC smiled slightly as he returned the handshake. Michael cleared his throat awkwardly. "Stay safe over there, all right?"

TC nodded, and Michael moved away, allowing Scott to take his place. It was strange, how much closer they seemed to have gotten after TC had made his request for the surgeon to take care of Topher and Jordan.

Scott didn't say anything, but he gripped TC's hand tightly, hoping his expression would convey his concern. He thought the ER doctor understood when TC nodded slightly, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards in a slight smile.

Relieved, Scott stepped back and let Rick and Drew have a turn.

Rick didn't know TC that well, but he was grateful for how much the doctor had done for Drew. He remembered TC doing everything possible to save his leg, back when he had been in that bus accident, and Drew said that TC had known about them for months before anyone else, and never said a word. Rick was sure that there was a little bit of hero worship going on there, since it seemed like TC was everything Drew wanted to be – Army Ranger, brilliant doctor, confident in who he was.

Rick snapped off a quick salute. "Be careful over there, Captain," he said. TC returned the salute, and they both lowered their arms. Rick held out a hand for TC to shake. "I'm really glad I know you," he added quietly, his expression earnest.

When Rick stepped back, Drew moved in. He didn't waste time on meaningless gestures, and just grasped TC in a tight hug. TC was surprised, but he returned the hug just as fiercely. They weren't the kind of people to show their emotions normally, but Drew had come to the realization that he had never actually told TC how grateful he was for everything the older man had done for him. TC had always been willing to help him study for the test he had to take in order to qualify for Ranger School, and Drew was confident that he would pass when he took it in three weeks – he had hoped to celebrate with TC, but unfortunately, that wouldn't be possible anymore.

TC was great about teaching him on the job, but trusted him to be a competent doctor on his own. Still, when he made mistakes, TC never made him feel like an idiot; he just helped Drew to understand his error, and expected him to learn from it and never make the same mistake again.

And when TC had confronted him about his sexuality, Drew had just kept waiting for others to find out. He had anticipated jokes, and laughing, and any one of a hundred things but what he got. TC had been happy to listen to him talk about Rick, about how much he missed his partner. TC had never shared what he knew, not even with Topher and Jordan, and Drew knew that he usually told those two just about everything. It meant so much to him that TC had kept that secret, until he himself was ready to come out.

Drew pulled back and determinedly didn't let himself cry. He would miss TC so much, but he refused to show how much he was breaking down inside. He knew that Topher and Jordan were a hundred times worse, but he would still miss one of the best friends he had ever had.

Rick, Drew, Michael, Naomi, and Scott left together, and Kenny and Gwen stepped forward. Kenny shook TC's hand somberly, and then Gwen gave him a hug.

"Take care of yourself," she whispered into his ear, willing herself not to cry.

TC didn't respond, but he nodded slightly, and Gwen sniffed, pulling back and allowing Kenny to lead her outside.

The room was quiet for a moment, with just Jordan, TC, and Topher and his family left.

Topher smiled weakly. "You two are coming for dinner tonight, right?"

TC nodded. "We'll be there."

Lynn quickly flitted to TC's side and gave him a sideways hug. "We'll see you tonight Uncle TC!"

TC chuckled lightly at the eagerness of the pre-teen, and watched as Janet took the twins out to the car, Lynn following behind.

Topher sobered as his family gave him some privacy. "I'm not entirely sure she understands," he commented softly. "I think it's going to hit her in a few weeks when you don't come over for breakfast or dinner, and she can't call you whenever she wants."

TC nodded slowly, his gaze locked on the exit that Lynn had just disappeared through. "You know I'll call as much as possible," he reminded the older man. "And she can email me whenever. Everything'll be fine."

He sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself, so Topher didn't disagree. The trio headed outside, separating at their cars with one more promise to see each other in a few hours, before they all headed home to get some sleep.

 **XXX**

Jordan turned the car off, but made no move to exit the vehicle. In the passenger seat, TC was similarly frozen.

In front of them lay the entrance to the hospital, where all of their friends were currently a couple of hours away from completing their shift for the night. It was almost five thirty in the morning, and TC and Jordan were on their way to Fort Hood, but TC wanted to stop in one last time to say goodbye.

Ever since he was fifteen, Thad had been his only family. Their parents had been hit by a drunk driver one night on their way home, with both of them killed instantly. Thad, eighteen at the time, had stepped up to take care of TC, wanting him to finish school, and doing whatever he could to make money so that they could eat every day and had a roof over their heads. It hadn't always been the best roof, but it was there.

TC had been eighteen when he and Thad had stolen a car; of course, they had gotten caught, and had to go before a judge, but that had really been the turning point for the two of them. TC had dropped out of school a year after their parents had been killed, since Thad hadn't been able to support them on his own. He had gotten his GED, and then immediately got a job running for a local drug lord. Thad couldn't complain, because technically, TC _had_ completed the requirements to graduate high school. And the extra money definitely came in handy, even if it wasn't exactly legal.

When they had appeared for their court date on September 11, 2001, both men had been ready to turn themselves around. Watching the towers collapse on television had been a huge blow. They had enlisted together, gone through Ranger School together, and served together. Thad had been so proud when TC had shown a talent for medicine, and the Army had put him through medical school at Johns Hopkins.

And then Thad had died, and suddenly, TC was all alone. Sure, he had Jordan, and his buddies in the Army, but Thad had been his family.

Until he had come to San Antonio Memorial, and made a whole new family here. Topher was his older brother, almost as good as Thad at taking care of him. Drew was like a younger brother, someone he cared about and trusted to have his back, but also looked out for, because that's what older brothers did.

Krista and Paul were becoming closer, though they weren't quite there yet. Friends that he liked, but didn't know well enough to really call family.

Kenny was like the goofball nephew or cousin, the one who loved to crack jokes and make people laugh, but also knew how to be a serious and steady presence that his family or friends could lean on for support whenever they needed it.

Even Scott and Michael were getting warmer. Not quite family, but maybe in time.

Molly was like the mama bear, always protecting her cubs. She was a badass who ruled the night shift, looking out for everyone under her domain.

Jordan let out a weary sigh, and opened her door. "We should go in," she said softly, looking at TC.

TC nodded mutely, and copied her actions, pulling his tall frame out of the car and waiting for Jordan to join him at his side before he headed towards the entrance.

People stopped and stared at the couple as they made their way into the ER. TC was dressed in his uniform, the jacket undone, showing a tan t-shirt underneath.

Several nurses and doctors focused on the Captains stripes on one arm, and the Ranger and Special Forces tabs on the other. While they had known that TC had been in the Army before becoming a doctor, not many had realized that it went further than just being an Army medic.

But TC had been a Ranger before he had been a doctor; not just that, but he was one of the youngest to successfully complete Ranger School, and he held a record for receiving one of the highest scores to date.

The Special Forces tab showed everyone that he had completed the qualifications for admission into US Army Special Forces.

It was a shock to most of the night shift, to see the proof of TC's Army career. Most of those who had served and now worked at the hospital were like Topher, in that they had served as Army doctors and medics, but never combat soldiers. They had all assumed that it was the same for TC.

But TC wasn't just a doctor. Like Drew, the Army had put him through medical school because of his talent, but TC hadn't enlisted with the intention of becoming a doctor. He had enlisted as a Ranger, and then the Army had recognized his talent and offered him the opportunity to advance his career.

TC definitely noticed the looks, the not-so-subtle glances at his Captains stripes, and even one nurse pointing at the Ranger and Special Forces tabs on his left arm. But he ignored all of it as Molly greeted him with a firm hug.

"If I knew you looked like that, I would have demanded you wear that uniform more often," the stern nurse whispered into his ear, grinning to try and push back the pressure in her eyes that indicated she was about to start crying.

TC snorted as he pulled away. Several other nurses moved in next, as people began to circulate the news that TC was here, causing many other night shift workers to come down and say goodbye.

Michael arrived a few minutes later to find TC surrounded by colleagues, and he was amazed to watch how everyone flocked to offer the doctor – now soldier – a few words of farewell, and to show him how much they cared.

He and TC had gotten off to a rocky start, as he had really only seen the doctor as a thorn in his side, a man who refused to listen to anyone else.

But watching TC with all the night shift workers now, he realized just how much TC was cared for at this hospital. He appeared to know every single coworker by name, and every single one of them looked to be on the verge of crying.

It took a few more moments for TC's closest friends to arrive, with Krista and Drew coming down first, followed by Paul and Kenny, and then Scott, who was nearly passed by Topher as the older doctor was practically running down the hall to get to his best friend.

They all crowded around, and the other nurses and doctors moved back slightly, knowing that this group was much closer to TC than they were.

Drew plucked at the tabs on TC's sleeve. "I didn't know you were Special Forces," he commented curiously.

TC shrugged, glancing down at the tab. "I know it comes as a shock to most people, but I did actually have a career before I was a doctor. I'm a Ranger."

The way he said it, so succinctly, so matter-of-factly, was startling to those who heard him. He didn't say he used to be a Ranger. He _was_ a Ranger. He would always be a Ranger, no matter how many years he spent out of uniform. He had taken that oath to protect and serve, and it didn't matter whether or not he was an active soldier. Being a Ranger was in his blood, in the very air he breathed.

Still though, there was a difference between simply being a Ranger, and training to join the elite ranks of Special Forces. Topher was the only one besides Jordan who knew he had passed those qualifications, even if he _had_ gotten the offer to go to med school before he had continued to pursue that career path. If he hadn't gone to Johns Hopkins, he probably would have become a Special Forces soldier. But TC wasn't complaining, because it was the medical path that had led him to Jordan.

Scott observed TC quietly, noting several differences to the man he thought he had known. TC wasn't a doctor right now, and Scott couldn't help but be surprised by the soldier in front of him. Sure, in an abstract sense, he knew that TC had served, but it was almost like a slap to the face to see him wearing the uniform, standing straight and tall, proud of the cloth on his frame. The stripes on one sleeve showed his rank to be a Captain, which Scott actually hadn't known until Rick had addressed him as such at breakfast the day before. He wondered if he was the only one who hadn't known. Based on the looks he had observed from some of the other doctors and nurses, he was pretty sure that he wasn't. TC never talked about his Army career, so most people had really just made some guesses based on every other former soldier who worked at the hospital.

Scott watched Drew gesture to the two patches on his other sleeve, and wondered at that as well. One of them said Ranger, and the other, Special Forces. Clearly, there was much more to TC than he had ever even thought possible. Even if Scott had never served, he could imagine how competitive and intense training must be to qualify for both of those designations.

Topher was smiling proudly at his younger friend as he lightly slapped TC's shoulder. "Not just a Ranger," he couldn't help but brag a little for the guy, since TC really wasn't one to do it himself. "Youngest Ranger to qualify ever, fastest recorded time in twenty years. Youngest to qualify for Special Forces too. Nineteen, right?"

TC blushed slightly, looking down at the floor as Jordan leaned into his side, giving him a light hug.

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Now why isn't all that on your resume?"

TC threw a small glare at Topher, but he wasn't really angry, just annoyed that the man had to bring it up. He knew it was impressive and all, but he really just wanted to do his job. He didn't think it was worth mentioning.

Topher rolled his eyes. "Oh relax, T. It's not like I told them about how you got your GED when you were sixteen, or how you were accepted to Johns Hopkins without even going to college first. Oh wait," he smirked, and avoided the slap that TC aimed at him.

TC's glare intensified, and he tried to ignore the awed stares Paul and Krista were leveling at him.

Drew was just as surprised, but he hid it behind a simple raised eyebrow.

TC was irritated. He knew it sounded pretty amazing, but Topher didn't mention how he had had to get his GED because he had had to drop out of school to get a job so that he and Thad could eat and afford a place to live. Topher didn't mention how he had dropped out of school and started running drugs, or how he had only ended up in the Army because he and Thad had committed a crime. When you factored all that in, it really wasn't that great a story anymore.

Topher was still chuckling as Jordan tightened her hold on TC's waist. "Calm down, T. This is just Topher's way of bragging about you, since you never do it for yourself. Just accept the compliment."

TC rolled his eyes. Why did people seem to feel that he should be bragging about his accomplishments? He didn't really think it was anything special, but for some reason, others did.

Knowing what he was thinking, Jordan sighed and stood on her toes to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Just embrace your awesomeness," she whispered as she pulled back.

TC barely kept himself from rolling his eyes again.

"So you're on your way out of town now?" Michael asked, knowing that they probably had to hit the road soon.

Jordan nodded, sobering immediately at the reminder. "We just wanted to stop by before we left."

Michael nodded in understanding. He hadn't really thought about it before, but he was realizing that TC's only family was at this hospital. He was about to go off to a war, and he wanted to come to the hospital first, to say goodbye. He literally had no other family left to see or talk to before he went overseas, just the people at this hospital.

Jordan sighed and leaned her head against TC's shoulder. "We should probably leave," she said regretfully. She wanted nothing more than to take TC home and forget that they had to make the two and a half hour drive up to Ford Hood, but she knew that wasn't an option.

Her words had an immediate effect, as everyone straightened subconsciously. Krista and Paul said their goodbyes quickly, Krista hugging TC as she tried not to start crying. She had been working with the tall doctor for less than a year, but he was already someone she felt very close to, and she hated the thought of him being in danger.

Paul wasn't quite confident enough to hug TC, but he did shake the older man's hand, trying to smile before he stepped back.

Michael also didn't feel like he was a close enough friend to give TC a hug, but his handshake was firm as he tried to pass along his feelings. He thought he was successful, when the other man smiled softly, nodding his head slightly.

Kenny went next, and his handshake contrasted with the suddenly uncertain expression he currently sported. "Be safe," he implored, his eyes conveying all of his worry.

When he stepped back, Scott immediately filled the space. He found himself suddenly wishing that he had made more of an effort to befriend TC before now. TC had been right when he had said that they probably could have been great friends if it hadn't been for the fact that they had both dated the same woman.

He grasped TC's hand and pulled him in for a one-armed hug. Surprisingly, it didn't feel as awkward as he thought it would, and TC was returning the hug, so he considered that a win. "I'll keep my promise," the surgeon whispered, his voice quiet enough that no one else would overhear, and tense with concern.

TC nodded thankfully as they pulled apart, and then Molly moved in. The stern nurse wasn't even trying to hide her tears anymore as she hugged him unabashedly. "Take care of yourself over there, TC," she beseeched.

When she pulled back, they all looked at Drew, who was clearly trying not to show any emotion. He sniffed lightly as he stepped forward and grasped TC in a tight hug. He didn't even try to speak, his actions said it all.

When he pulled away, the group backed up slightly, leaving Topher, TC, and Jordan with some space. Topher took a shaky breath as he observed his best friend. The younger doctor looked like he was about to be led to his execution, and Topher had to shiver at the thought.

In a move that was almost too fast to track, Topher stepped forward and grasped TC in a tight hug, wishing he didn't have to let go, ever. He found himself wishing he had told TC more often how much he meant to him, to his family. He wished he had told him how much he appreciated his steady presence, his carefree attitude, and the way he was always willing to listen and offer his assistance.

He didn't want to let go. But he knew he had to.

TC seemed to feel the same way, as they pulled apart. Topher didn't say anything, knowing that nothing he could say would make this better.

With a weary sigh, Jordan gripped TC's hand and pulled him towards the exit. The doctors and nurses crowded around, several waving, the rest just somberly watching the couple leave.

There were a few men in fatigues who had been in the waiting room; they had poked their heads out when they saw TC, and recognizing the situation, when he began walking to the exit, they offered him salutes. Similarly, several other patients who were able, stood to show him their respect.

Jordan and TC were silent as they got back into Jordan's car. They were silent nearly the entire two and a half hour drive to Fort Hood. Jordan was glad that she drove an automatic car, because she was able to spend the whole trip gripping TC's hand so tightly, she wasn't sure she would be able to untangle their fingers.

When they finally pulled into the parking lot at Fort Hood, TC felt like he had lost the circulation in his hand, and Jordan's fingers had cramped from holding on so hard.

They had to separate to get out of the car, but as soon as they did, they were back together once more. Jordan was grasping onto TC's arm with all she had, practically on top of him as they made their way inside. That was as far as Jordan could go. TC would need to go through a checkpoint before he would board a plane to Georgia.

Jordan was nearly shaking as she saw several other men and women in military uniforms presumably all getting on the same plane as TC. They all had family members around them as well, and no one looked particularly happy.

TC quickly turned to face her and cupped her face in his hands, trying to smile though the tears that gathered in his eyes ruined the image. "Hey," he soothed, bending down quickly to give her a kiss. "I love you. No matter what else, just remember that. I'll email you, call whenever I can. We can do this."

Jordan nodded, making every effort possible to keep her tears from falling. "I love you, T. Please take care of yourself, and come back to me. I need you in my life. I need you."

TC quickly circled his arms around her waist, nearly pulling her off her feet as he hugged her. Jordan's grip was just as tight as she buried her face in his shoulder.

A call came for the soldiers to make their way to the checkpoint, and TC knew he had to let go. When he pulled back, Jordan was shaking, and TC felt a few tears leak from his eyes. He hated what this was doing to the love of his life. He quickly leaned in to give her another kiss. "I plan on marrying you, Jordan Alexander," he swore, ducking slightly so that he could look her directly in the eyes. "I gave you that ring because I have every intention of marrying you. Everything's going to work out."

A final call sounded, and the other soldiers began gathering their bags and making their way back.

Jordan threw herself into TC's arms for one last hug. "I love you," she gasped. "Please, you have to come back. I need you to come back."

TC nodded quickly, holding her close. "I'll come back. I'll come back." He knew he shouldn't make such a promise, but Jordan needed to hear it.

He gave her one last intense kiss, before he grabbed his bag and followed the other soldiers. Jordan made her way to the window at the far wall, the furthest she could go. Other family members crowded around her, as they all watched their loved ones make their way outside to a plane sitting on the tarmac a short distance away.

Jordan watched TC disappear onto the plane. He looked so good in his uniform. She didn't know if she had told him that.

She watched the door to the plane close. She watched it taxi down the runway, gathering speed until it lifted up into the air.

And only then, did she allow herself to cry.

 _All right, well that chapter turned into a beast!_

 _As a side note, all of my knowledge of Army specialties and info comes from Google searches and my own imagination. I apologize if it's wrong._

 _Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Night Shift**

Jordan let out a deep sigh as she nervously tapped out a distracted pattern on the bathroom counter. Ever since TC had left a month ago, she had been trying to find some sense of rhythm, but it just wasn't working. She felt lost, like half of her was missing. Why hadn't she felt this way when they had broken up all those years ago? She had been hurt that time, but she had been able to move on, to find her own life.

But this wasn't a break up. TC hadn't left her by choice. Even now, she had no idea what he was doing or where he was doing it. She was pretty sure he was in Afghanistan, but he couldn't even confirm that much for her. They had only spoken five times in the last month, though he had answered all of her emails within a day or two, so at least he was able to keep in touch. Of those times they had talked, only one of them had been a video call, and Jordan was seriously missing her fiancé. She hated not being able to see him regularly.

But that wasn't what was causing her distress right now. She kept glancing down at her phone, waiting for the timer to go off. Goddamn Gwen for throwing out that flippant comment about how she knew her period was about to show up, because she was cramping like crazy.

That had made Jordan's thought process come to a sudden and completely grinding halt, as she mentally began counting and recounting.

Which led her to where she was right now: in the staff bathroom at the hospital, waiting the last five seconds to see what the damn pregnancy test said.

Her phone beeped.

Jordan took a deep breath and forced herself to turn the test over.

A plus sign.

Positive.

Jordan smiled briefly, before the weight of the news settled over her, and she realized what this meant.

She was pregnant. With TC's child.

TC, who was currently serving in a location undisclosed, half a world away.

Oh God, how could she tell him? She couldn't just send him an email. 'Hey babe, hope things are going all right over there. By the way, I'm pregnant.' Yeah, probably not the best idea.

Someone knocked on the door, and Jordan jumped, startled.

"Hey, Jordan, you in there?"

It was Krista.

Jordan forced herself to take a deep steadying breath. "Yeah, I'll be right out," she called back, hurriedly sticking the pregnancy test and her phone into her purse, as she gathered up her belongings and exited the bathroom.

Krista was waiting, watching her with a concerned expression. For the last month, everyone had been walking on eggshells around her, not knowing how to act, not wanting to say anything to set her off.

And they did have good reason, Jordan had to admit. For the first week, she had been randomly bursting into tears at all hours. Topher had practically ordered her to have dinner with him and his family every night. Scott had offered his guest room.

Jordan would have been suspicious of that, but she suspected Scott had made some sort of promise to TC or something, to take care of her. She never questioned him, and she had crashed at his place several times, when she hadn't wanted to burden Topher with her turbulent emotions, but hadn't been able to face going back to her empty apartment.

"Are you all right?" Krista asked, bringing Jordan out of her thoughts.

The older doctor offered up a shaky smile and nodded. "I'm fine, Krista. Thanks."

The Resident returned the smile, and didn't push any further as the two headed back towards the locker rooms. Jordan left Krista there, as the younger woman was already changed, and headed inside to put on her scrubs.

She couldn't think about the bombshell that had just been dropped on her. She couldn't think about how her already shaky future had just gotten even rougher.

Right now, she needed to be a doctor. She would figure the rest out later. First and foremost however, she made a quick phone call to her OB GYN. She was lucky that her doctor gave patients her cell phone number, so they could call her whenever they needed to. She made an appointment for the next day, grateful that there was an open slot in the morning, and then forced all the emotions down.

She could deal with this tomorrow. Right now, she had to work.

 **XXX**

Jordan made several excuses, first to Topher, and then to Gwen, Scott, and Drew, who all offered to grab breakfast with her, and beat a hasty retreat towards her car. She had to hurry if she wanted to make her appointment on time.

She knew she could have asked the on-call OB GYN at the hospital to examine her, but she also knew that if she did, the entire hospital would be buzzing with rumors by the end of the day. Everyone at San Antonio Memorial knew about her and TC, and they knew where TC was right now. Even the day shift. It was a pretty close-knit work force.

Jordan barely made it on time, and within five minutes, she was being shown to an examination room. The nurse gestured for her to sit down, and Jordan tried to force herself to smile. She didn't think it was her best attempt, however, based on the worried look the nurse threw her.

Doctor Summers came in a few minutes later and smiled brightly. "Hello Jordan. How's life at the hospital?"

Jordan drew in a shaky breath. "Not bad," she replied. She and Erin Summers had attended undergrad together, before going to different medical schools. She had been glad when Erin had moved to Texas, because it meant that Jordan had been able to find an OB GYN that she trusted.

Erin nodded, a little concerned at how close Jordan looked to breaking. "Well, there's only one reason why you would need to make an emergency appointment like this. I understand you think you're pregnant?"

Jordan inclined her head. "I took a test yesterday, but I just want to make sure."

Erin nodded again. "What about the father? You and TC are back together, right? Will he be here?"

Jordan let out a soft gasp and started crying. Erin was immediately alarmed, but Jordan shook her head quickly. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I keep doing this." She took a deep breath. "TC was recalled to active duty. He left for the Middle East about a month ago."

Erin winced sympathetically. "Oh, Jordan, I'm so sorry. Have you spoken with him at all?"

Jordan shrugged. "We've talked a few times, and there's email. But I haven't told him about this. I wanted to be sure before I said anything."

Erin smiled softly. "Well, why don't you lie back and we'll see what's going on in there."

Jordan complied, and watched in silence as Erin brought the ultrasound over, squeezing some gel on her stomach and moving the wand around while looking at the screen. After a minute, she turned back to Jordan and grinned.

"You are definitely pregnant, Jordan." She pointed at a small peanut-shaped blob on the screen. "You see that?" Jordan nodded, sniffling quietly as tears streamed down her cheeks. "That's your baby. I'd say you're about five weeks along."

She tapped a few buttons on the computer, saving the image, before she put the ultrasound away and wiped the gel off of Jordan's stomach.

"I'll get you that picture, but for right now, just keep doing what you're doing. I'll write you a script for some prenatal vitamins, but you're a healthy woman. You don't smoke, so that's not a problem. I'll give you some information on things to avoid, but since you're a doctor as well, I'm sure you know most of it. But it's different when it's you, right?"

Jordan nodded, wiping her nose and eyes.

Erin sighed compassionately. This would be very hard for Jordan, having to go through this alone, not knowing if her baby's father was all right. "We'll get you an appointment to see me in a month, but if you ever need to talk, or if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to call or stop in."

Jordan nodded again. "Thanks, Erin. I'm sorry, I know I'm a mess. I just wish…" She shook her head. TC should be here for this. He should be here picking her up ice cream and pickles at all hours of the day and night, catering to her every craving. He should be able to experience every step of this, from the doctor's visits, to the panicking the first time the baby kicked. Would he even make it back to see his baby being born?

Erin shook her head. "I know, Jordan. But worrying and stress are not good for you or that little peanut growing inside of you. I know how hard this must be, but you need to take care of yourself."

Jordan forced herself to calm down, and gathered up her purse. "I'll try."

Erin smiled. "Good girl. I'll go get you that picture and the prescription for the vitamins, and then you'll be on your way."

It was only a few minutes before Jordan had the prescription stuffed in her purse, and the sonogram in hand, making her way back to the front to make an appointment for next month.

She stopped in her tracks at the familiar face waiting for her in the lobby.

Gwen raised an eyebrow in expectation. "Girl, you gotta do better than that if you're trying to hide this," the paramedic drawled.

Jordan blinked, startled. "Did you follow me?" she asked archly.

Gwen shrugged. "So? Don't try to hide it, J. I know why you're here. Let me see little TC."

Jordan snorted softly, and handed her the sonogram, smiling at the way Gwen's eyes immediately lit up at the picture. "I'm having a peanut," she said jokingly.

Gwen's attention was focused on the picture, so Jordan went to the desk to make her appointment, before rejoining her friend.

Gwen allowed herself to be led outside, still studying the sonogram. "This is so amazing," she said softly, looking up. "When do you think you can tell TC?"

Jordan shrugged, looking down. "I don't know," she admitted. "I don't want to distract him, and I can't just put it in an email. We're supposed to talk on the phone tonight, so I'll try to tell him then. I'd rather tell him face to face, but he said he wouldn't be able to video chat for at least another two or three days." She growled. "This is so frustrating! He can't tell me where he is or what he's doing. He's going places where he can't video chat, and he doesn't have regular access to phones. I mean, they carry around satellite phones as part of their regulations, but he still doesn't have regular access! What the hell is he doing over there?"

Gwen nodded sympathetically as they reached Jordan's car and leaned against it. Jordan sighed. "I know he's doing the best he can. TC's been a doctor to me for so long, that I forget he's got a very specific set of skills that he trained long and hard to acquire, before he ever thought about going into medicine. Only a select few soldiers are accepted to Ranger School, and even fewer make it through. And an even smaller amount pass the Special Forces qualifications. TC's trained for this. He knows what he's doing, and they need him over there. But I need him too. His child needs him."

Gwen quickly leaned over to hug her friend, and Jordan felt herself sobbing uncontrollably. "I need him," she gasped, trying to get enough air in. It didn't seem to be working. "I can't do this without him. I can't do this alone."

Gwen shook her head, holding on tight. "You're not alone, Jordan. I'm going to be here every step of the way. You're going to get so sick of me, because I am not letting you go through this alone. And it's not just me. Everyone you work with is going to be there. Topher's going to be this kid's uncle, you know. Kenny's going to corrupt him or her right from the start, Drew's going to be wrapped around its tiny little finger. You're not alone. You and TC have a whole family ready to step up and fill the void."

Jordan nodded weakly, pulling back as she wiped her eyes. "Thanks, Gwen. I know you're right. I just wish TC was here. He should have been here at this appointment. I should be able to look him in the eyes, to hold his hand as I tell him he's going to be a father."

Gwen wished she could say something to make it better. She wished she could bring TC home so that he could be the one standing here holding his fiancée. "Are you OK to drive?" she asked instead. "I can give you a ride home, if you want."

Jordan quickly shook her head. "I'm fine," she assured the paramedic. "I'll see you later, all right?"

Gwen nodded slowly, not quite believing the doctor, but trusting her. "Why don't you give me that prescription and I'll fill it for you. You just go home and get some rest, and I'll drop the pills off later."

Jordan thought about protesting, but she really was exhausted, so she just nodded and handed the script over, before ducking into her car and heading home.

 **XXX**

Jordan was nearly asleep when her phone began to ring. Cursing softly, she groped around in the darkness, trying to find it. With the lights off and the curtains closed, it was almost dark enough to pass for nighttime.

Finally, she managed to untangle the phone from her bed sheets, and pressed the green button, barely registering the blocked phone number.

"Hello?" she greeted groggily, hoping that she would be able to get off the phone soon and go to bed. She was so tired.

"Jordan?"

The doctor immediately perked up, tiredness vanishing. "T? I thought we weren't supposed to talk until tonight?"

There was a burst of static and then she heard her fiancé respond. "Yeah, something's come up, and I won't be able to talk tonight, so I wanted to call early. I hope I didn't wake you up?" He paused briefly, and she imagined he was calculating the time difference. "Shit, you just got off shift a couple hours ago. I'm sorry, J. I just wanted to talk to you today."

Jordan shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see her. "It's fine, T. I'm glad you called." She hesitated. "How're things going over there?" She was anxious to know why he wouldn't be able to talk to her later, but she knew better than to ask.

Again, there was a pause. "Good," TC said softly. "I miss you."

Jordan sniffed. "I miss you too." She took a deep breath, settling herself against the headboard. "T, I need to tell you something."

She could almost hear TC swallow, and imagined he was probably imagining all kinds of horrible situations right now. "Is everything all right?" he asked worriedly.

Jordan was quick to reassure him. "Yes, everything's fine. I just… I learned something today, and I want to share it with you. I wish I could be talking to you face-to-face, but I guess this'll have to do."

She could feel his confusion. "What's going on?"

Jordan took a deep, steadying breath. "T… I'm pregnant."

Short and to the point. She didn't know how else to say it.

TC inhaled sharply. Nearby, two of his fellow Rangers looked over, concerned at the look of shock on their Captain's face. "Seriously?"

Jordan nodded again, smiling slightly. "I'm pregnant, T. I took a test last night, and I went to my doctor today. About five weeks. It looks like a peanut."

TC laughed softly, a large grin spreading across his face as he glanced at the other Rangers in the tent. Their expectant expressions made him shake his head.

"T?" one of them asked, hoping nothing was wrong back home. Each of them had been given a few minutes to make some phone calls before they moved out, and like a good officer, TC had waited until the end, letting everyone else go first. TC was probably one of the best Captains most of them had served under; many knew him from his last few tours, but some of them had only come up after TC had left. The two in the tent right now, Lieutenant Doug Hollister and Sergeant Arnold Williams, had gone through Ranger School with TC, and considered him to be a good friend.

TC lowered the phone slightly. "I'm going to be a dad," he informed them gleefully.

The two men whooped, laughing and enjoying his obvious excitement.

TC turned back to the phone. "J, I don't have a lot of time, but I'm so happy. I promise. I wish I could be there, and I love you. Say hi to the peanut for me, OK?"

Jordan laughed weakly, hearing what sounded like two men in the background ribbing TC and yelling their congratulations. "I love you too, T. Stay safe."

There was another sound, and then the laughing in the background stopped, and TC sounded suddenly serious. "I've really got to go now. I should be able to talk again in a couple of days, but I'll send you an email when I have a more exact timeframe, all right?"

"Sounds good," Jordan assured him.

There was a click, and the line went dead. Jordan dropped the phone and pressed her hand to her mouth, sobbing uncontrollably.

She missed him so much.

Lying back down, she curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

 **XXX**

Jordan's eyes were red as she shuffled in for her shift the next day. She had called Topher and told him she wouldn't be in last night, knowing that she was in no condition to actually hold anyone's life in her hands. She still wasn't sure she should be trusted to take care of anyone, but she needed to work, and she knew that if she had something else to focus on, she would be fine.

Gwen had been great, stopping by before she had to report for her shift, and forcing Jordan to eat something before giving her the prenatal vitamins and ordering her to go back to bed.

Jordan had to assure the paramedic that she had told TC, and that he was thrilled; she wasn't upset because TC hadn't been happy about it, she just had a feeling that the impromptu changing of their assigned phone call meant that TC was in the middle of a dangerous operation right now, and she was terrified for him.

Gwen understood once it had been explained, and promised to tell Topher and the other doctors that she just wasn't feeling well and that's why she had called in sick, so that none of them would try to call her with awkward questions.

Jordan was on the receiving end of several looks as she made her way to the nurse's station after changing into her scrubs.

Scott quickly made his way to her side, worried at the red eyes and the exhausted expression. He was really taking his promise seriously; he would do anything in his power to make sure Jordan got through this all right. He was startled to realize that it had nothing to do with any personal romantic feelings. Almost without him knowing it, those feelings had changed to more of a brotherly desire to protect someone he thought of as a sister. He still loved her, but he wasn't in love with her anymore.

Jordan smiled weakly at the surgeon, and they both glanced up to see Topher making his way towards them. The ER doctor looked concerned.

Jordan thought it was about her at first, but there was something deeper in the older man's expression that set her hackles rising. "What's going on?" she asked quickly. Oh God, had Topher heard something she hadn't?

Topher took a deep breath. "Have you watched the news today?"

Jordan shook her head quickly. "What happened?"

Topher gestured to the television, which already had several nurses, doctors, and orderlies clustered around it. Drew, Kenny, and Michael were in the crowd as well.

Jordan moved over quickly, and listened as the news reporter talked about an attack in Afghanistan that had happened earlier in the day. There weren't many details, but the reporter informed them that a unit of Army Rangers had infiltrated a Taliban stronghold and grabbed a high-ranking member of the terrorist organization. Several soldiers had been injured, but the reporter indicated that the operation had been a success, though no more details were forthcoming.

Jordan looked at Topher. "Was he there?"

Topher shrugged. "I don't know," he replied softly, seeing several others turn to listen to him as well. "I just heard that it was Rangers, and thought of him. Have you guys talked lately?"

"Yesterday," Jordan admitted. "He called yesterday morning, but had to leave quickly. We were actually supposed to talk last night, but he had to cancel that for some reason. I didn't ask."

Topher nodded understandingly. Realizing that they were all standing around doing nothing, he gestured for everyone to return to their jobs.

Slowly, the crowd dispersed. Jordan took a deep breath and steadied herself. TC was fine. He had to be fine.

She threw herself into the job for a while, spending every break sitting at her laptop, staring at her empty inbox. TC had said he'd email her when he got a chance, and let her know when they could video chat. She was waiting desperately for that email.

Finally, near the end of the shift, her computer dinged, and she quickly opened the new email. She smiled weakly, seeing his short note. He would be available to talk for the next two hours, so if she got this message, video call him.

Grinning happily, she immediately opened up the video chat program and almost melted in relief when she saw the green circle next to his name, indicating he was online.

She clicked on the name, and waited in anticipation as it connected.

It was less than five seconds before the video picture wavered, and then connected, showing her TC. He was seated at what looked to be a table. Behind him was the tan canvas of the inside wall of a tent. In the corner of the frame, she saw part of what looked to be a cot.

TC grinned wearily. He looked exhausted, and she wondered when he had last slept.

"Hey, J," he said softly.

Jordan let out a shaky breath. "T… Oh God, I miss you."

TC nodded in agreement. "So much. I wish I could give you a hug right now. I'm so sorry I had to cut our last conversation short."

Jordan shrugged. "I get it. I know it must have been important," she assured him.

TC looked relieved. He hated not being able to tell her anything, but everything he was doing was classified.

Jordan glanced over at the door. "Hold on," she smiled, grabbing the laptop and heading out to the ER.

It was a quiet night, so everyone was milling around, no one in any real hurry.

"Hey guys," she called everyone over, setting the laptop on the high counter of the nurse's station.

Topher was the first to join her, his eyes lighting up as he saw his best friend on the screen. "T!"

His shout made everyone else quicken their pace. Drew was the next one over, followed immediately by Kenny, Gwen, Michael, Paul, Krista, and Scott. Molly leaned around the desk so that she could see the screen.

"Hey, T, we heard something about some Rangers infiltrating a Taliban base," Drew commented idly. "Know anything about that?"

TC raised an eyebrow. "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to…" he trailed off and shrugged. "I can neither confirm nor deny."

Drew laughed, and TC snorted, shaking his head.

Everyone said a quick hello, before TC focused on Drew again. "So, you were going to take your Ranger qualifications last week. How'd you do?"

Drew shrugged, his mouth twisting into a sly smile. "Passed with flying colors," he grinned. "All thanks to you, of course. All that studying you forced me to do really paid off."

TC chuckled. "Imagine that, studying actually works."

"Is that a bandage?" Jordan asked suddenly, focusing in on TC's left arm. Some gauze was visible poking out from beneath his tan t-shirt.

TC glanced down at the appendage and winced slightly. "I'm fine," he assured his fiancée, seeing the way the entire group on the screen tensed. "Just a graze. Barely even needed stitches." It was true, he hadn't even realized he had been injured until someone had pointed out the blood on his uniform. Of course, 'barely' was a bit of a stretch, but it had been less than five, no serious damage, and he could still use his arm, so he didn't feel the need to go into it in this conversation.

Jordan didn't look happy at the injury, but didn't say anything.

Kenny opened his mouth to speak, but they were interrupted when another soldier dropped down into the frame. He used TC's shoulders to support himself as he stuck his head over the Captain's shoulder.

"So this is the famous night shift," the stranger commented.

TC rolled his eyes and jerked his shoulder, trying to dislodge the other man, but he simply gripped tighter, focusing in on the brunette front and center. "And is this the radiant Jordan?" he asked, grinning impishly.

Jordan nodded slightly. "That's me."

TC shook his shoulder again. "Lemme go, Doug. Don't you have babies to steal candy from?"

"Like yours?" Doug threw back cheekily. He turned back to the screen. "Hey Jordan, don't think I actually offered my congratulations yet. I've been informed that yelling across a tent when the other person is in the middle of a conversation doesn't actually count. This idiot hasn't shut up about becoming a dad since you told him yesterday."

Jordan cheeks were red as everyone on her end turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Holy shit."

"Seriously?"

"Jordan?"

The female doctor composed herself and glared at the stranger next to TC. He didn't look at all apologetic as TC slapped him upside the head and ordered him to leave the tent.

Once he was gone, TC turned back to the computer. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "Doug doesn't seem to realize that he should actually listen to that voice in his head when it tells him to stop talking."

"So it's true?" Topher asked, his gaze moving back and forth between Jordan and TC's picture on the laptop.

Jordan gulped and nodded sheepishly. "Umm, yeah. Surprise? I was going to tell you, I swear."

Topher chuckled and silenced her with a hug. "Congratulations, guys. You're going to be great."

He determinedly didn't think about how TC would be missing this. He still had no idea when he would be back.

TC glanced behind him as someone shouted, and then two figures stumbled inside the tent. He rolled his eyes at seeing Doug again, pulling Arnold along, the older man putting up a fight but not able to get away.

The two of them dropped down on either side of TC. Arnold grinned up at his Captain before he looked at the computer. "Doug seems to think I need to meet the famous night shift. You know, T talks about y'all a lot. Hey Topher, s'up? Which one of you is Scott?"

Scott blinked, startled at the rapid speech, before he hesitantly waved.

TC buried his face in his hands, his indignant mutters promising pain for the men he thought were his friends.

Arnold smirked. "Apparently if I was bleeding out, you're the one I'd want next to me. Coming from T, that's a pretty huge compliment." He refocused his attention, leaving Scott very confused. He hadn't realized TC thought so highly of him.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess that the guy on the far left is Ragosa, right?"

Michael nodded apprehensively, and Doug grinned cheekily. "T says you used to be an ass, but then you quit your job to become a real doctor and got much better."

TC groaned and slapped Doug again. "If you don't shut up right now, I'm going to make Ben an only child," he threatened.

"You would never," Doug threw back, still smirking happily.

Topher glanced at the crowd around him, and, taking the hint, they all backed up, leaving him and Jordan alone in front of the computer.

Doug and Arnold similarly sobered up, and realized that TC wanted to talk to these two in private, so they left the tent.

Topher leaned in slightly. "You doing OK?" he asked softly.

TC nodded quickly. "Yeah," he smiled reassuringly. "Things are fine. Most of these guys I've served with before. I'm doing fine, but I can't wait to come home. I miss seeing your ugly mug every day."

Topher chuckled weakly, and inclined his head. "Yeah, yeah. Miss you too. Lynn, Janet, and the twins all say hi."

He backed up to join the others, so that Jordan could have a little privacy.

Jordan sniffed weakly. "I love you, T," she whispered, her eyes watering.

TC looked like he might be about to cry as well. "I love you. So much. I miss you, and I miss the peanut."

Jordan let out a watery chuckle. "Are you going to call it a peanut for the next eight months?"

TC shrugged. "You said that's what it was. Seems like as good a nickname as any, at least until we find out if it's a boy or girl."

Jordan nodded. "I guess. Just take care of yourself, T. Peanut needs you to come home safe." She rested a hand on her abdomen absentmindedly.

TC smiled slightly. "Got it," he promised. Glancing behind him, he sighed. "I need to go. Take care of yourself, J. I'll talk to you soon."

Jordan nodded again. "Love you," she said quickly, before the screen went blank.

Topher moved in and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Jordan let out a soft gasp and pressed her lips together to keep herself from making any other sounds.

She didn't meet anyone's concerned gaze as she gathered up her laptop and quickly retreated to the break room.

The rest of the group gave her a few minutes alone before they joined her. Topher sat down in the chair next to her, while Michael, Scott, Krista, and Paul claimed seats on the couches. Drew came to a stop behind Jordan, his steady presence reassuring her, while Molly leaned on the doorframe, not quite entering the room.

Jordan rested her elbows on the table, rubbing her face with one hand wearily.

Topher bit his lip. "Do you want to take the rest of the shift off?"

Jordan immediately shook her head. "I'm fine," she assured him. "Really."

None of them really looked like they believed her, but no one commented.

"So you know those guys, Topher?" Scott asked curiously. "One of them greeted you by name."

Topher nodded slightly, glancing back at the surgeon. "Yeah. Doug Hollister and Arnold Williams. They went through training with TC and Thad. I met them a few times when we were over there together. They're good guys." He looked back at Jordan, his expression earnest. "They're both good soldiers and they care about T. I feel better knowing that they're watching his back."

Jordan nodded slightly, but she didn't look any happier.

Knowing that nothing besides TC coming home would do that, most of the doctors left, going to check up on patients and complete some paperwork.

When it was just Jordan and Topher alone, the older doctor reached out and rested a hand on her arm. "If you need anything, you know we're all here," he promised. "I'm so sorry T's not able to be the panicking first-time dad he should be." He chuckled. "I remember when Janet told me about Lynn. I was terrified. I kept dragging her to the doctor every other day, because I was sure that something was wrong."

Jordan laughed weakly, and nodded. "Thanks, Topher. I hate this, but I'm also really excited, and I know T is as well. I just wish he was here."

Topher leaned forward and gave her a one-armed hug. "Me, too. But until he comes back, will you let us fill in? Me, Drew, hell even Kenny, Scott, and Michael. Maybe not Paul, he's still a kid, himself." Jordan snorted softly, and Topher grinned. "We're all here for you. We're going to be that kid's family, and we all want to help out, wherever we can."

Jordan sniffed and smiled. "Thanks," she said again. "I really appreciate it. You guys have been so great, and I know TC is grateful as well." She slumped in her seat. "Part of it is that I still have no idea how long this is going to last. T can't even tell me when he's coming home. Will he be back before the peanut is born?"

Topher chuckled at the nickname they had for the baby, but sobered quickly. "I know he'll tell you as soon as he knows the answer to that. He's going to do everything in his power to make it back before the kid's born. You know that."

Jordan nodded quickly, knowing that it was true.

Topher groaned and stood up, holding out a hand to help pull Jordan to her feet as well. "Come on," he said softly. "Let's get back to work."

 _Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: all of my medical knowledge comes from Google and watching medical TV shows (i.e. House and The Night Shift). If it's wrong, I'm sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Night Shift**

Life without TC was _hard_.

As the months passed, Jordan found that simply getting up and going into work each day was a struggle.

All of her colleagues were understanding, and they really stepped up to ensure that Jordan was taking care of herself and the baby.

Gwen had basically moved into her apartment, showing up one morning with a duffel bag in hand and pushing passed the surprised doctor with barely an explanation.

Scott stopped by most afternoons, either with lunch, or just to talk. Often, he would time it so that he could drive Jordan to work.

Topher and Janet had her over for dinner nearly every day, and Lynn was so excited after hearing that she was going to be a cousin. Sure, they weren't technically related, but TC was basically her uncle, so his kid would be her cousin, right?

Rick and Drew tended to drop by unannounced at all hours of the day. Drew had been planning on taking a leave of absence from the hospital to attend Ranger School, a two month long intensive training program that, if he passed, would induct him into the proud ranks of the Army Rangers. However, with TC still overseas, Drew had decided to put it off until after the older man returned. He had spoken with several Generals in charge of the program, and they had agreed to hold him back until he was able to take the leave. Fortunately, they understood his desire to stay behind to take care of the pregnant fiancée of a fellow Ranger.

Jordan kept trying to find some sense of rhythm as the weeks went by. She was growing bigger by the minute, it seemed, and emailed sonograms and pictures to TC nearly every day. She didn't always receive a quick response anymore. She knew it wasn't by choice though; she thought it was probably that whatever he was doing was getting more dangerous, and he no longer had access to a computer or phone as often.

She was able to at least tell him over the phone that he wasn't just going to have a son or daughter.

They were having twins. TC had dropped the phone in shock, and Arnold had had to pick it up and inform Jordan that her fiancé was fine, just completely frozen.

TC had grabbed the phone away from his fellow Ranger almost immediately after that, and assured Jordan that he was ecstatic.

As time passed, however, it became harder to actually reach him.

They were only able to talk on the phone or by video chat a few times a month, now. It had been seven months, and Jordan still didn't know when he was coming home.

She knew that he had been in several firefights, and religiously followed all news stations, searching for any kind of information.

A couple of times when she video chatted with him, she was greeted by Doug and Arnold in the middle of the conversation. Both appeared to be goofballs by nature, and she could see how much they cared for TC.

It was on one such call that TC got pulled away; as he was a Captain, it fell to him to take charge, so rather than sign off, Doug just shoved TC out of his seat and filled the void.

TC rolled his eyes but willingly left the tent, though not without giving the other two Rangers a scathing look as he strode towards the exit.

Doug grinned cheekily. "So now that the wet blanket is gone, we can get to the good stuff. Show us the kids, Jordan."

Jordan shook her head exasperatedly, but repositioned the laptop so that the webcam showed her rounded stomach.

Doug clapped excitedly, and Arnold smiled widely. "Boys or girls?"

Jordan moved the laptop again to show her face. "It's a surprise," she informed them. "T and I talked, and we don't want to know ahead of time."

Arnold groaned. "Come on, Jordan, that's a cop out. We gotta know!"

Jordan raised an eyebrow. "You're just going to have to wait with the rest of us."

Doug looked like he was about to start whining, but there was a loud sound from outside the tent, and the two Rangers shared a look, sobering immediately. On the screen, Jordan leaned forward slightly, her expression anxious.

"What's going on over there?"

Doug turned back to the computer and smiled reassuringly. "We have to go, Jordan. We're really excited for you, and T'll call you when he gets a chance. Just –"

There was another loud sound, and then with a burst of static, the line went dead.

The doctor took a deep breath, trying to steady herself, before she let out a sob and buried her face in her hands.

It took a few minutes to calm down, and Jordan knew she needed to collect herself; Scott would be coming by soon, and they needed to be at the hospital in less than an hour.

TC was fine. He had to be fine.

 **XXX**

Fortunately, Scott didn't comment on her red eyes and anxious expression; he just gave Jordan a hug and offered to carry her bag to the car.

On the way, he filled the silence by talking about a case he had been reading about, and some new techniques he wanted to try. Jordan nodded in all the right places, but she wasn't really listening.

Her mind kept going back to that noise right before the connection had been cut. It had sounded like an explosion.

She pressed her lips together to keep herself from breaking down. It was all the peanut and blueberry's fault, she griped to herself.

TC had laughed for nearly a minute when she had told him that if he was going to call one of the kids 'peanut', she was going to name the other 'blueberry'.

These damn kids were messing with her emotions.

Or maybe she was terrified because she had just heard what sounded like an explosion at a camp where TC was currently situated, and she had no idea what was happening.

Scott pulled into the staff parking lot and cut the engine. Glancing over at Jordan, he frowned worriedly. "Is everything all right?" he asked cautiously.

Jordan nodded quickly, and exited the car before she had to answer any more questions.

Scott sighed, but followed her lead.

 **XXX**

The busy night fortunately kept Jordan from thinking too much. She just did her job, and refused to let her mind wander to TC.

He was fine.

It was like a mantra that she had been repeating for the last seven months. She wasn't sure she believed it anymore.

The shift was nearly over when one of the nurses pointed to the television and a doctor turned up the volume.

"… just tuning in, we're bringing you a live feed of one of the Army camps in Afghanistan," the news anchor was saying. "Kim do we have any idea of the situation?"

The small box in the upper right corner enlarged, covering the woman on the screen to show everyone what looked to be an aerial view of a burning camp. Jordan gasped and covered her mouth, but she was unable to turn her gaze away from the screen.

Topher, seeing the group clustered around the television, hurried over. Scott also realized what was going on, and practically ran to Jordan's side, grasping her tightly in a one-armed embrace. Jordan was too shocked to do anything but watch, as Drew, Kenny, Gwen, Paul, Krista, and Michael all joined the crowd. Molly was already standing up at her desk at the nurse's station, her gaze fixed on the television.

Over the image of the burning camp, a woman's voice could be heard; there was a loud thwapping in the background, indicating that whoever it was, was sitting in a helicopter. "Jenny, we can't get any closer, but from what we can tell, it seems like an attack took place within the last few hours. I'm not seeing any survivors here."

The news anchor's voice cut in. "Kim, can you give us any information on what happened?"

The second woman spoke again. "From what we've seen and been told, we believe this was a joint Army base camp. There were probably anywhere between two hundred and four hundred soldiers stationed here. Special Forces, Rangers, Intelligence, and regular Army. Several explosions were heard roughly twelve hours ago, but by the time reinforcements arrived, the camp was burning and there was nobody here. It appears to have been a massive attack."

Jordan's shoulders were shaking, and she leaned into Scott's side, unable to hold her own weight at the moment.

Topher quickly moved to her other side and grasped onto her arm. "Hey, we don't know he was there," he soothed, hoping that he sounded reassuring.

Jordan shook her head angrily. "There was an explosion!" she gasped, causing the entire crowd to face her. Drew's face was ashen, as he seemed to realize what she was saying, though he appeared to be the only one to catch on thus far. Jordan sobbed, burying her face in her hands. "We were talking yesterday, and he had to leave quickly, and then there was an explosion and the line went dead. Oh God!"

Topher and Scott shared a look over the female doctor's head, before they worked together to maneuver her to the break room.

TC's other friends followed closely behind, realizing what Jordan had said, and what it could mean. If TC had been in that attack, was he all right? Had he been hurt? And most importantly, where was he?

Jordan nearly collapsed onto the couch, and Gwen quickly followed, pulling her into a firm embrace and whispering what she hoped were reassuring words.

"Do you have any contacts that could tell us anything?" Topher asked Drew quietly. He had a few phone numbers, but Drew was still in the Army, and would probably have a better chance at getting information.

Drew nodded quickly, pulling his phone out as he turned to leave the room. "I'll see what I can do."

Fortunately, there were other doctors who were able to step up and take charge, as none of TC's closest friends felt capable of doing anything productive right now.

It was over half an hour later that Drew slipped back into the break room, his cell phone still in hand.

Jordan looked up quickly, her eyes red, cheeks wet with tears she hadn't been able to slow down.

Drew sighed slightly, wishing he had better news. His hand gripped his phone tightly as everyone else turned to look at him. He grimaced and shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "The only thing I could find out is that his unit moved to that camp about two weeks ago. No one would tell me anything else."

Jordan let out an anguished wail, burying her face in her hands once more.

Gwen moved her other arm so that she was practically pulling Jordan onto her lap. "It's going to be OK," she whispered. "I'm sure he's fine."

Jordan couldn't make herself speak. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe.

Scott kneeled down so that he was directly in front of her, concerned as he realized that she was having a panic attack. "Hey, Jordan, breathe. I need you to try and calm down for me. Can you do that?"

He made a snapping gesture at Topher, who understood what was happening, and ran off to get a med kit.

Gwen kept rubbing circles on Jordan's back, and under Scott's calm direction, the pregnant doctor managed to get her breathing back to something that could pass for normal.

Scott smiled encouragingly. "That's it, good girl. Just keep breathing." He rubbed Jordan's knee reassuringly.

"Do you still need this?" Topher asked quietly, holding out the med kit.

Scott glanced up at the ER doctor. "No, I think we're good. Right Jordan?"

Jordan drew in a shaky breath and nodded. "Yeah."

She attempted a smile, but knew it fell very flat as everyone continued watching her as if expecting her to collapse at any moment.

"Maybe you should go home," Topher suggested hesitantly.

Jordan immediately shook her head. "I'm good, Topher. I can keep working."

Topher frowned, and Scott looked like he wanted to protest, but it was Gwen who actually spoke. "Jordan, you should. Come on, I'll take you."

Jordan glanced at her confusedly. "You're working right now. I'm fine, really."

Topher sighed. "Jordan, the shift's over in less than an hour anyway. Just go home. Gwen, please take her."

Drew nodded. "I'll keep trying to get someone to give me some information, and if I find out anything, I'll let you know immediately, all right?"

Jordan wanted to protest, but knew that they were right, so she allowed Gwen to pull her to her feet. She rubbed her stomach absentmindedly, smiling slightly as the babies kicked against her hand. Scott tossed Gwen his keys on their way out, since he had driven Jordan to work yesterday afternoon, and he could always get a ride from Topher or Michael.

Gwen pulled her gently out of the ER and to Scott's car, hesitant to let go until she absolutely had to.

Once she had Jordan loaded into the passenger seat, she slid into the driver's seat and let out a gusty sigh. "Just tell me how you're really doing, J," the paramedic pleaded. "I know you're not fine."

Jordan gulped, looking down at her lap. "I keep thinking about what might have happened. Gwen, I heard an explosion, and the line went dead. He was there, I know he was. But that happened hours ago, why hasn't anyone contacted me? Why hasn't he called?"

"Maybe he can't," Gwen offered, and then winced at the way that sounded. "I mean, maybe he's just busy. I'm sure he's fine."

Jordan knew she didn't need to tell Gwen how naïve she was being. TC would have called her immediately afterwards, if he had been able to. That he hadn't indicated something was wrong. Jordan just didn't know if it was because he didn't have access to a phone or computer, or if it was something… worse.

"Jordan…" Gwen trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Jordan just shook her head. "Take me home, Gwen. I want to curl up in my bed and pretend that when I wake up, T will be lying there next to me."

Gwen sighed, but dutifully started the car.

 **XXX**

Jordan got through the next few shifts by checking her phone every three minutes, checking her email every half hour, and retreating to the bathroom to cry her eyes out every hour.

She knew that the entire night shift was worrying about her, and Drew had spent pretty much all his time off shift trying to get someone to give him something useful. And when he had to go to work or sleep, Rick took over, trying to call in favors from his own contacts.

But it was all for nothing. Drew was coming to dread running into Jordan during their shift, because she would give him a hopeful look that he had to wipe off with a regretful shake of the head, telling her that he still had nothing.

It had been three days. Why didn't they know anything yet?

Jordan was certain someone had the information, they just weren't sharing it. Didn't they realize how much she needed to know that her fiancé was all right? Didn't anyone care that TC had two babies on the way who needed him to come home safe?

Apparently not.

Finally, after four days of worrying, not sleeping, being unable to keep any food down, and losing what felt like ten years of her life, Jordan was ready to break. Topher was already hinting that she take a few days off, insisting that this wasn't good for the babies. And annoyingly, everyone else seemed to agree with the older doctor.

But Jordan knew that if she couldn't work, she would be even worse off, with nothing more to do than sit at home and imagine worst-case scenarios.

Jordan was trying to avoid Topher and Scott by hiding in the locker room about halfway through the shift, when her phone rang.

Not even pausing to look at the screen, she quickly hit the green button and held it up to her ear. "Hello? T?"

There was a moment of silence, and then someone spoke. Unfortunately, Jordan didn't quite recognize the voice, though that could have been all the static.

"Jordan? Doctor Alexander, can you hear me?"

Jordan gasped and let out a sob. "Yes, I can hear you. Who is this?"

There was another beat of silence. "Lieutenant Doug Hollister. You remember me?"

Jordan nodded quickly, though she knew he couldn't see her. "Of course. What's going on? Where's T?"

More silence. Doug sounded apologetic as he spoke. "I'm sorry, Jordan, I know you want to talk to him –"

Jordan growled, gripping the phone tightly. "Damn it, Hollister, just tell me he's all right."

Fucking silence. Finally, she heard Doug draw in a deep breath. "He's alive."

Jordan leaned against the wall of lockers and slid down to the ground. She closed her eyes against the onslaught of tears that threatened to overwhelm her. "What happened?"

Doug sighed. "There was an attack."

Jordan bit her lip. "I saw the news coverage. Those explosions while we were talking… How bad was it?"

She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know, but she felt like not knowing would be even worse.

Doug hesitated for a moment, glancing around him at the organized chaos that was the Army base he was currently inhabiting. "It's a long story," he admitted, not sure how much TC would want her to know.

Jordan leaned back, exhaustion creeping in. She had barely slept in four days, and it showed. "Come on, Doug. Tell me what the fuck is going on, and where my fiancé is. Why isn't he the one calling me?"

Doug winced. "Umm, he's still unconscious I think."

Jordan froze at the confirmation that he had in fact been injured. Doug had said unconscious. Not busy, not asleep. Unconscious.

Doug took a deep breath. "Look, Jordan, things are kind of crazy here. I'm sorry, I know you want more than this. The Army's still working on getting notifications out, but I knew T would want me to call you personally."

Jordan was petrified, her breath coming in tiny gasps as she was unable to hear anything through the buzzing in her ears.

"Jordan?" The door opened hesitantly, and then Topher and Drew were rushing to the young doctor's side, kneeling down in front of her worriedly.

Scott entered the locker room next, eyes widening as he took in the scene in front of him.

Drew noticed the phone clutched in Jordan's hand and took it gently, hitting the speakerphone button and setting it on the floor.

"Hello? Who is this?" Drew asked, confused.

"Lieutenant Hollister," Doug replied. "Is Jordan still there?"

Drew inclined his head slightly. "Yeah, she's here. What happened? Why are you calling her?"

Topher gestured for Drew to stop talking. "Doug, it's Topher. What's going on?"

Drew swallowed harshly as he remembered the Ranger he had seen a few times when TC had video called Jordan at the hospital, and they had been able to talk. Why was he calling Jordan? Where was TC?

Doug was still talking. "Look, I know you have all kinds of questions. I can't give you all the answers, but T's alive. He can't talk right now, but I'm sure he'll call you as soon as he can."

"You said he was unconscious!" Jordan cut in, managing to unfreeze herself as she glared at the phone.

Doug sighed as Topher gasped and Scott slid down to the ground. More of the night shift had come over, hearing the raised voices. Paul, Krista, Kenny, Michael, and Molly all gathered in the doorway, listening in with fear and horror.

"He's unconscious?" Topher asked anxiously.

He could imagine Doug shaking his head as the Lieutenant replied, his voice resigned, as he knew he wouldn't be able to get away with a quick explanation. "OK, you heard about the attack four days ago, right?"

"Yes, we saw the news report," Topher confirmed.

Doug sighed. "It could have been much worse. T noticed them surrounding us, and he managed to organize the evacuation. The first explosions that knocked out communications were just a distraction. T realized that and got most of us out. He probably saved nearly three hundred soldiers," he informed them, to their surprise.

"Why did it take four days to call then?" Drew asked.

Doug let out another sigh. "Things have been really busy," he said lamely, knowing that it wasn't much of a reason. "We had to get to the nearest base, and then everyone was more concerned with processing the intel and getting the injured seen to, so informing family members just wasn't high on the list. The only people who have been able to use the phones for the last four days were the higher ups – you know, Colonels, Generals, and all that. And it was really on an absolutely need-to-use basis. I was only just given permission to call my family, and I thought I'd do the same for T, so that you didn't have to hear it from a stranger."

"But how is he?" Paul asked hesitantly from the door. He blushed when everyone turned to look at him.

Doug grimaced, his voice apologetic as he went over the incident that had led to TC's injuries. "The Humvee he was in was hit." Jordan gasped and leaned into Topher as she started sobbing again. "He pulled himself and two others out, and got them to another vehicle, but I think he was pretty hurt when the car got hit." He hesitated. "It kind of exploded."

Topher ran a hand shakily through his hair, making a solid effort to keep his emotions in, but it didn't stop several tears from escaping.

Similarly, everyone else looked to be on the verge of crying. Krista and Molly had their hands firmly clasped over their mouths, and Paul had slumped against the door, while Michael actually looked like he might collapse, and Kenny was gripping the doorframe so tightly, his knuckles were white. Scott's eyes were closed, but his face was chalk white.

"How bad?" Drew needed clarification. Being a doctor was both a blessing and a curse right now, as he could imagine every single injury that TC might have sustained: burns, varying from first to third degree, shrapnel injuries, internal bleeding, head injury… The list went on and on, and Drew needed to know the truth. He couldn't let his imagination run wild much longer.

They could hear Doug swallow, his voice grim. "Well, you see, that's when things got a little more complicated. They had us boxed in. T got us into some semblance of a formation, setting up a perimeter with the Humvees and tanks. We had to fight our way through."

"Damn it, Doug, just tell us," Topher growled.

Dough let out a long breath of air. "Sorry, Topher. It's just… T saved my life."

Jordan inhaled sharply. "What?"

Doug let out a soft snort. "Damn asshole's too self-sacrificing. I mean, not that I'm complaining, I'm just worried. He pushed me out of the way of a couple bullets."

There was a piercing silence that followed that statement.

"Facts, Doug. Tell us the facts." Topher was very close to breaking.

Doug bit his lip. "He took two to the back, and I think one to the leg."

That pushed Jordan over the edge once more, as she buried her head in her arms, curling protectively around her seven-month baby bump.

Topher shared a significant look with Drew, who understood and took his place next to Jordan. Scott moved in on the other side, and Topher grabbed the cell phone, pushing the speakerphone button as he quickly left the locker room.

"OK, we're off speaker," he informed the Ranger on the other end of the line. "Please don't lie to me, Doug. How bad is it?"

Doug sighed gustily. "Pretty bad," he admitted. "They medevacked him to Germany."

"Damn it," Topher growled, rubbing his eyes tiredly. If TC had had to be sent to Germany, that meant it was bad enough that the army hospitals in the Middle East weren't equipped to fix his injuries.

Doug sounded sympathetic as he replied, "I know, Topher. But the hospital in Germany's great. We got shuffled to the closest Army base as soon as they were able to sort it out, and I made one of the Generals here promise to let us know when he got an update on T's condition. There's a lot of Rangers waiting for that information. Actually, I don't think it's just Rangers; there were representatives from several different specialties at that camp, and T saved them." He paused briefly, and then lowered his voice. "I overheard a couple Generals talking, and I think they're going to give him some sort of commendation or award. He did kind of save three hundred soldiers."

Topher snorted. "Thanks for calling us, Doug. Do you think you'll be able to let us know if you get any update on his condition?"

"I'll do the best I can," Doug said hesitantly. "We've got pretty intermittent access to communication, but if I can call you, I definitely will."

Topher tried to smile. "Thanks."

Doug jerked at a shout from down the hall, and sighed. "I have to go, but tell Jordan not to worry. It's not good for the peanut and the blueberry." Topher laughed at the nicknames that Jordan and TC had been using for their kids. Doug rolled his eyes. "Yeah, listening to T talk about 'peanut and blueberry' for six months has been a trial. He's so thrilled, though. He's going to be a great dad."

"Yeah," Topher agreed. "No disagreement here." It really was true; even if TC tried to deny it, he was great with kids.

Doug wasn't sure what else he could add, so he quietly said goodbye and hung up. Topher lowered the phone and stuck it in his pocket. He'd return it to Jordan later.

"What wasn't he telling us?"

Topher jerked and turned around quickly to see Drew standing there expectantly.

The older doctor attempted a smile. "He was medevacked to Germany. Doug said they're waiting on news, but he's pretty sure one of the Generals will let him know when there's an update."

Drew let out a shaky breath and leaned against the wall. "Damn it, Toph, this wasn't supposed to happen. He never should have had to go back."

Topher nodded. "I know," he agreed. "But hopefully this'll be the end of it. T will be home in no time, and that will be it." He knew that wouldn't stop any of them from stressing out. The fact of the matter was, TC had been in an exploding car, and then shot three times. No matter how optimistic Doug had sounded, they were all going to be panicking until they could actually talk to TC.

Drew sighed wearily, rubbing his face with his hand. "Scott's getting Jordan up, and Kenny called Gwen. She'll take her home."

Topher smiled slightly. "Good. She should take a few days off, but I can't seem to get through to her."

Drew shrugged. "She needs to work. She feels like she won't be able to stop the bad thoughts if she can't be here keeping herself busy. You know it's true."

They were interrupted as Scott gently led Jordan out of the locker room, the others crowding around behind them, but standing far enough back to not be intrusive.

Scott handed Jordan off to Gwen, who came running through the ER entrance with a panicked look on her face. Kenny had filled her in, and she had been a nervous wreck the entire drive to the hospital.

The paramedic offered Scott a shaky smile as she wrapped her arms around Jordan and led her back outside.

Scott watched them leave before he joined Topher and Drew. He looked entirely shaken, and it was pretty amazing for Topher to see how much the surgeon actually cared for TC, when for the first few months, Scott had had nothing good to say about the ER doctor. He had thought they would never be able to work together, and now, Scott was doing everything in his power to look after Jordan for TC; and not just Jordan, Scott had been paying Topher more attention these last seven months as well. If the night shift chief didn't know any better, he would have thought TC had asked Scott to do it.

OK, Topher did know better, and he was positive that TC had asked Scott to look after him and Jordan. It could have been annoying, but if it made T feel better, he wouldn't put up a fuss about it.

"Please tell me TC will be back soon," Scott beseeched, looking at Topher with poorly disguised worry.

Topher shrugged helplessly. "The only thing I know right now is that he's in Germany. We'll keep hounding the contacts," he glanced at Drew who nodded emphatically, "and we'll tell everyone when we get more news."

Scott sighed, though he didn't look very happy with the lack of knowledge. "He better be all right. Jordan won't be able to take much more."

They all knew that he was right. Jordan was wearing herself out with worry, and given that she was seven months pregnant, that was really not a good thing. If she wasn't careful, she could induce early labor, which would only cause even more complications. She had already had a difficult pregnancy, with all the stress. Not to mention, pregnancies involving twins always tended to be a little more strenuous anyway.

Scott grimaced, leaning against the nurse's station. "I didn't mean it to sound like I'm blaming him. I'm not. I can't believe how worried I am right now, and I really hope he's all right. But this isn't good for Jordan, and I'm concerned that something will happen to her and the babies. I think she might need to be admitted, if she doesn't get better. She's already not sleeping, she's barely eating; this really isn't healthy."

Topher nodded slightly, understanding. "If you think that's best, then do it. She'll forgive us later."

Scott chuckled, and Drew snorted. "I'm sure she'll get over it eventually." He pushed himself off of the wall and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'm going to go make a few calls."

Topher gave Drew an aborted wave as the younger doctor walked away, and a moment later, Scott also left. Topher groaned wearily, and shook himself off. The night shift was only half over, and he needed to get back to work.

 **XXX**

TC came to, suddenly, in a move that caused his entire body to feel like it had burst into flames.

"Captain? Captain, I need you to calm down."

Someone was talking to him. TC could understand that, but he couldn't quite make himself focus.

The voice was talking again. "Captain, you're in Germany. You were injured in an attack in Afghanistan a few days ago. Do you remember that?"

TC winced painfully, nodding his head a miniscule amount, just enough to let the man he finally recognized as a doctor know that he remembered.

The doctor smiled, pulling out a penlight and shining it in TC's eyes. He tried not to flinch at the bright light, and a moment later, it was gone. "I'm Doctor Hunter. I've been told to inform you that you have a lot of people waiting anxiously for you to wake up." He grinned. "I think your entire unit has been pestering the Generals at the base in Afghanistan. I understand you're a Ranger?"

TC nodded again, having to force himself to focus on the words being spoken around the pounding in his skull.

Doctor Hunter made a few notations on his clipboard. "From what I've been told, you saved a lot of soldiers a few days ago. Now, I know you probably want nothing more than to pass out right now, but we need to do a few tests first. You were pretty badly injured."

TC wanted to say something, but was unable to talk, due to the tube that was currently stuck down his throat. Not to mention, even if he _could_ talk, he wasn't sure he had the strength. He sure as hell didn't feel like he could do anything productive right now.

Doctor Hunter set the clipboard down and began moving a few things around, explaining as he went. "I've been informed that you're a doctor as well, so I won't try to dumb anything down. I'm going to take the tube out, and then we'll make sure there's nothing we need to worry about. Blink twice if you understand."

TC had to make a concerted effort, but he blinked twice, and the doctor smiled. "Great."

He unhooked several devices, and then gave TC some instructions to cough on his command. Soon enough, the tube was out, and Doctor Hunter lifted a small cup of water to the injured soldier's lips so that he could drink.

"OK," he set the cup down after a few sips, not wanting to overdo it. "Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Just answer the best you can. All right?"

TC nodded, wincing again at his headache.

Doctor Hunter smiled sympathetically. "Can you tell me your name?"

"TC Callahan." His voice was rough and scratchy, and it really hurt to talk.

Hunter nodded slightly. "I've already said it several times, but can you give me your rank?"

"Captain," TC grimaced at the raw feeling in his throat.

A small tick on the clipboard that was once again in his hands. "Your birthday?"

TC took a breath. "June third, 1983."

Another check. "Where are you from?"

"San Antonio, Texas."

Hunter nodded slightly. "On a scale of one to ten, how bad is your headache?"

TC thought about it for a moment. "Eight and a half."

Doctor Hunter nodded. "Well, you lost a lot of blood. Plus, you took a blow to the head at some point, so it's to be expected. But you remember what happened, and you don't seem confused, there's no slurring of the speech. There's no sign of bleeding or swelling, so I'm not too worried, though we will of course monitor it for the next day or so."

He reached out and took TC's right hand in his own. "Can you squeeze my hand, Captain?"

It was weak, but TC was able to return the pressure.

The doctor had him do the same with his left hand, had him move both arms, and then asked him to wiggle his toes. He could barely lift his right arm, but he could move his fingers. He had more mobility in his left arm though, since most of his injuries were localized on his right side. It sent bursts of pain up and down his legs to move them, but he could feel it. He could move his outer extremities, so he didn't really care about the pain. He knew if Doctor Hunter was giving him these tests, then they had been worried about paralysis.

Doctor Hunter saw that he had put it together, and smiled slightly. "I'm not going to lie, we were pretty concerned. You've got some second-degree burns on your chest, back, and your right arm and leg. You were shot three times: once in the leg, and twice in the back. One of those bullets came dangerously close to your spine. We were concerned that it might have caused permanent damage, but your scans look optimistic. Some intense physical therapy, and I think you should be able to regain full mobility."

TC's eyes widened as he realized just how bad it had gotten. He hadn't been thinking about it at the time, he had just been focused on getting everyone else out.

Hunter rested a hand reassuringly on TC's shoulder. "There were a few issues getting the bullet out of your leg, since we didn't want to risk further complicating the burns, but we were able to extract it. The second bullet was a through and through, so you lost a lot of blood, but it missed anything vital. As I said, it's the third bullet we've been the most concerned with. I can show you the test results, x-rays, CT, and all that, if you want, because I know you'll understand what it all means."

He took a deep breath. "The bullet entered in your lower back and knocked your L1 vertebra out of alignment. It caused some damage to the surrounding ligaments, as well as a small fracture and dislocation that we had to surgically fix; the bullet itself was difficult to remove without causing further damage, but we were able to get it." He sighed slightly. "It could have been a lot worse, and I won't lie to you, it will be a difficult road back. However, I'm confident you will be able to do it. Something tells me you're not afraid of hard work."

TC tried to process what he had just been told, but his head hurt too much to think about it right now. "So when can I go home?" he asked quietly, closing his eyes wearily.

Hunter sighed. "You'll probably be here for a couple weeks, but after that, there should be no reason why you should have to stay."

TC opened his eyes quickly. "Has anyone called my family? My fiancée's pregnant, I need to let her know I'm OK."

The doctor leaned forward reassuringly. "I'll go talk to an officer. They'll know if anyone's been contacted."

Before TC could say anything else, he walked away, heading to find someone who could allay the soldier's worries and assure him that his family knew what was going on.

TC settled back, forcing himself to calm down. Somewhere between worrying about if Jordan had been told, and worrying about how much therapy he would need to recover from his injuries, he fell asleep.

 **XXX**

TC woke up several hours later, gasping for air. He looked around the dark room, trying to remember what had happened; when he saw the man in uniform standing at the foot of the bed, it all came flooding back.

"Captain Callahan," the stranger greeted. "I'm Lieutenant General Manning. On behalf of the United States Army, I would like to thank you for your dedication and service."

TC attempted to sit up in the presence of his superior, but the General shook his head. "At ease, soldier. There's no need for formalities right now."

TC nodded and settled back down; it wasn't like he had too far to go. He hadn't even been able to lift himself two inches off the bed, not entirely surprising, considering he had just had spinal surgery a few days ago. "Has anyone called my fiancée yet, sir?" he asked worriedly.

Manning inclined his head. "From what my colleagues at the base in Afghanistan have told me, one of your fellow Rangers, a Lieutenant Hollister I believe, called your fiancée and informed her of the situation."

TC let out a relieved sigh. He was grateful to Doug for doing that, especially since it meant Jordan had gotten the call from a friend, not a stranger.

Manning chuckled. "General Willis has also informed me that he has received no less than eighty-one requests from various soldiers to keep them updated on your condition."

TC raised an eyebrow. Seriously?

Manning's chuckle turned into a full-blown laugh. "Apparently there are a lot of soldiers who want to thank you for saving their life."

TC furrowed his brow in confusion. "I was just doing my job, sir."

Manning resettled himself, and nodded. "And that's why you're being recognized for your achievement," he informed the Ranger.

"Sir?" TC wasn't quite following, and wondered if it was the General who wasn't making sense, or if it was the blow to the head he had apparently taken a few days ago.

Manning beamed. "We've fast-tracked the paperwork, and on behalf of the Secretary of the Army, I am pleased to inform you that you have been recommended for the reception of a Medal of Honor. Congratulations Captain. You make your country proud. We should receive official confirmation within the next few months."

TC blinked slowly, the General's words filtering through the headache and rebounding around his head as he tried to make sense of them. A Medal of Honor was the highest award a soldier could receive. Usually, it would take up to eighteen months for the medal to be awarded, since there was such a rigorous selection process. Even if he hadn't been awarded the medal yet, General Manning was telling him that he would be, and the actual approval was more just a formality.

"Sir, it's really not necessary," he tried to say. "I didn't do it to get recognized."

Manning shook his head exasperatedly. "Captain Callahan, no recipient of a Medal of Honor has ever set out with the intention of earning the medal. You saved nearly three hundred soldiers by recognizing the ambush and organizing the evacuation. You rallied the soldiers into a defensive formation and allowed them to push through the attack. You singlehandedly saved two soldiers who were in that Humvee with you, and you saved a third when you jumped in between him and several bullets." He smirked lightly. "We've spent the last few days interviewing every soldier who escaped from that attack, and they all credit you with their lives. You've done an amazing thing, and you're getting recognized for it, whether you like it or not."

TC thought about continuing to argue, but he knew it would probably do no good, so he just nodded resignedly. "Thank you, sir."

Manning inclined his head and offered TC an understanding smile. "You just focus on your recovery right now, Captain. I believe you will be able to return to Texas within the next few weeks, but it may be quicker, if you listen to your doctors." He grinned conspiratorially. "As I understand it, you're a pretty decent doctor yourself, so you know all about how to make a quick recovery."

TC rolled his eyes, but didn't comment. Manning was about to walk away, when he called out for the General to stop. "Sir?" Manning turned around, and TC swallowed harshly. "How many were killed?"

Manning sighed wearily. "Eleven. Another thirty two were injured, with four of those needing to be medevacked out, including you." TC looked defeated, and Manning could make an educated guess that he was feeling guilty. "You did a great thing, Captain. Those soldiers will be honored for their bravery, but do not blame yourself. I can count on one hand the number of people I know who could have successfully done what you did. You saved a lot of lives that day."

TC still didn't look convinced, but he didn't protest as Manning walked away, leaving him alone.

He forced himself to push back the dark thoughts, and focused on what he had learned from the General. Holy crap, a Medal of Honor. Didn't they realize that he had had a mental breakdown during his last tour, and that's why he had been sent home? And now they wanted to recognize him for being an outstanding soldier? He really didn't think he should be getting so much attention. He firmly believed that any one of his fellow Rangers would have done the same thing.

 _But it wasn't them organizing the evacuation of three hundred soldiers_ , a voice whispered in the back of his mind. _They weren't the ones setting up a perimeter, figuring out how to punch through the enemy's lines so that we could escape._

He was very apprehensive about the whole process that came with this commendation. Being awarded a Medal of Honor wasn't just a small ceremony in front of family and friends, with a bunch of other soldiers also being recognized.

It was a huge deal; he would have to stand up in front of rows upon rows of news cameras, Army officials, and government officials, and accept the medal from the President himself. On the White House lawn. All of the focus would be on him and his achievements. There would be no other soldiers to share the spotlight. Just him.

Damn it.

TC growled and swiped at his face, rubbing his eyes tiredly. His right side felt like it was burning, and he figured that was probably from the Humvee explosion, though the bullet wounds most likely also played a role. His back was also on fire, and he kept feeling like he needed to move his legs just to prove that he could, despite the fact that the idea of moving right now was just too exhausting.

Doctor Hunter returned and seemed to realize that TC shouldn't be allowed to keep thinking, so he administered some morphine, and watched as the soldier dropped off quickly, his expression smoothing out almost as if a flip had been switched.

 **XXX**

Jordan nearly dropped her phone as she pulled it out of her pocket. She had just checked on a patient, and had been about to go find something to eat, when it had started ringing, piercing the uneasy silence that had settled over the night shift at San Antonio Memorial Hospital. It was almost as if the entire shift was in limbo, just waiting for word on their absent doctor.

It had been two days since Doug had called; two days and they still had no idea what was going on with TC. All of Drew, Rick, and Topher's contacts had come up short, not giving them anything more than the fact that he was in Germany.

Topher had tried to make Jordan stay home, but she had adamantly refused, and reluctantly agreed to get a checkup from the on-call OB GYN at the hospital before she started each shift, to make sure that she could work. She didn't like the stipulation, but she understood that Topher was just looking out for both her, and the children he already thought of as his nieces or nephews.

The number on her screen was blocked, and Jordan inhaled sharply as she pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she asked, hating the way her voice wavered.

"Hey baby."

Jordan let out a small cry and slumped against the nurse's station. Molly stood up quickly and reached out to grasp her shoulder, waving Topher over from where he had been standing talking to one of the nurses.

"T," Jordan breathed, seven months of worry and nearly a week of utter terror seeping into that one word.

She could practically hear the smile in her fiancé's voice as he replied. "Jordan. I'm fine."

Jordan sniffed, her eyes filling with tears of relief. Drew quickly joined Topher at her side, and Kenny and Gwen practically ran over as they saw what was happening.

Down the hall, Michael noticed the growing crowd, and gestured for Scott to join him as he quickly made his way into the ER.

Paul and Krista arrived a moment later, and other nurses and doctors also crowded around, realizing that Jordan had finally gotten the call they had all been waiting for.

Jordan drew in a shaky breath and forced herself to focus. "TC Callahan, don't you ever scare me like that again!" She heard him chuckle softly on the other end, and let out an annoyed sigh, before the worry kicked back in. "How are you, really?" she asked gently, straining to hear even the smallest sound on the other end of the call, that would give her some indication.

TC sighed wearily. "I promise I'm all right, J," he assured her. "I've been in Germany for the last few days, and they say I'll probably be here for a couple more weeks, but then I'm coming home."

Jordan let out a weak laugh, smiling through the tears. "Oh God, it's so good to hear your voice. I miss you so much." She almost felt self-conscious about all the people crowded around, but these guys had been so wonderful at helping her through the last seven months, stepping up to fill the void TC had left when he had gone overseas. They had become a rock for her to lean on, and she was grateful to them for being such amazing friends.

TC sounded exhausted to her ears, but he was alive, talking, and he would be coming _home_.

"I miss you too, J." He paused briefly. "I'm totally turned around. What time is it there?"

Jordan smiled slightly. "About two in the morning. I'm at work right now."

TC frowned minutely. He wasn't sure work was the best thing for Jordan when she was over seven months pregnant with twins, but he wasn't about to micromanage her life. If she thought she could work, then she could. He trusted her to know what was best for her and the babies. Plus, he couldn't imagine her sitting around with nothing to do but worry about him. Going to work gave her something else to focus on, and he was all for whatever would keep her from stressing out.

"Hold on," Jordan lowered her phone and pressed the speaker button. "All right T, we're all here."

The crowd all threw out greetings, and TC had to hold in his tears at the onslaught of support. "Hey everyone," he said when he was sure he had himself under control.

"Hey T, you're supposed to duck!" Drew called out, wincing at the slap Gwen aimed at him.

TC just chuckled amusedly. "I did duck," he informed the younger man. "They aimed low."

Jordan grimaced, but a few other doctors laughed.

There was a muttered conversation between TC and someone else on his end of the call, and then he sighed. "I've only got another minute. J, take me off speaker?"

Jordan complied immediately, walking as quickly as she could away from the crowd at the nurse's station.

"How're peanut and the blueberry?" TC asked worriedly.

Jordan rolled her eyes, but smiled. "They're fine, T. They miss their daddy." She sighed wearily as she sat down at a table in the break room. "I wish you were here for all this," she said quietly. "The first time they kicked, you should have been there sharing it with me. And yes, Gwen was suitably shocked when my doctor informed me that we were having twins, but it should have been you that fainted, not her."

TC let out a weak snort. "I'm so sorry, Jordan. I wish I was there. I know I should be there, and I can't apologize enough that I'm not."

Jordan quickly shook her head, hurrying to allay his worries. "It's not your fault, T. I just want to share this with you."

TC sighed. "I'll call you again tomorrow, OK? Hopefully they'll be able to give me an idea of when I can leave soon."

"Why do you have to stay so long?" Jordan asked hesitantly.

TC bit his lip, not wanting to worry Jordan any more than she already was. Of course, Jordan knew her fiancé too well. "TC Callahan don't you dare lie to me."

TC smiled slightly. "OK." He sobered quickly. "I promise, J, it's not as bad as I'm sure you're imagining. They just want to make sure everything's fine before they discharge me."

"How bad was it?" Jordan asked, pressing for details. "Doug Hollister said you were shot, multiple times. And that your car exploded."

TC winced, and then grimaced at the pain that radiated up and down his body with the movement. "Doug should really listen to that voice in his head when it tells him to shut up," he muttered. "I promise I'm fine," he said louder. "I've got a few burns, and yes, I did get shot, but it's really not that bad."

"So why do you have to say so long?" Jordan reasoned.

TC sighed, knowing she wouldn't let this go. "One of the bullets came pretty close to my spine," he admitted. Jordan gasped in distress, and TC hurried to reassure her. "It missed, and the doctors don't think there will be any permanent damage. I just have to do some pretty intense physical therapy, and they want to get me started on that before they release me." If she was this distressed with only the bare minimum, there was no way he could tell her everything. Especially not over the phone when he couldn't comfort her in person. He sighed again. "I really have to go now, Jordan. I love you, I love peanut and blueberry, and I'll talk to you later, all right?"

Jordan nodded and then hurried to speak, remembering that he couldn't see her. "We love you, too. So much. Get better fast, because your family needs you here."

TC knew that if he opened his mouth again, he would start crying, so he just hung up and set the phone down. Doctor Hunter swooped in a moment later and smiled.

"The fiancée was probably happy to hear your voice," he commented idly.

TC nodded stoically, his gaze focused on his lap.

Hunter gave him another dose of morphine. "You just focus on getting better, so that you can get back to her, all right?"

It only took a few moments for the morphine to do its trick, and TC sighed in relief as the pain melted away. Barely two minutes after that, he was asleep.

 _Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed; I'm so glad you're enjoying, and it means so much to me, that you take a couple of seconds out of your day to just let me know that you like my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Night Shift**

TC winced as the plane touched down, the jarring of the wheels aggravating his still healing injuries.

It had been three weeks since he had been sent to the hospital in Germany. Three painful weeks filled with an intensely slow recovery.

It had taken almost six days before the doctors had allowed him to attempt to stand up, and another two before he had been successful. He hadn't been able to make any real progress with walking for another five days after that. His right leg wouldn't be able to take any weight for a while, with all the burns and the damage the bullet had caused – mostly to the muscle in his thigh, he had been fortunate that the bullet had missed any major arteries. His left leg was mostly uninjured, but because of the damage the bullet had caused his spine, it made operating his lower extremities incredibly difficult and painful.

Doctor Hunter had assured him the damage would heal, it would just take some time and a lot of hard work.

Even now, after three weeks, he still moved very slowly. Fortunately, he had recovered enough that he only needed crutches rather than a wheelchair, but he was still looking at another six months at least before he could expect to be somewhere close to where he had been before the attack.

The plane came to a stop and several soldiers around him began unbuckling themselves and grabbing their belongings.

The young woman sitting next to him smiled cheerfully. "Glad to be home?" she asked brightly.

Everyone on this plane had finished their tours and were done. Only a few were like TC, in that they had been injured and were returning home for medical reasons.

TC nodded quickly. "I can't wait to hug my fiancée."

The woman, Private First Class Elaine Hill, nodded enthusiastically. "You said she's pregnant, right?" It had been a long plane ride, and TC couldn't exactly get up to walk around, so they had had plenty of time to talk.

TC nodded again. "Eight months now. Twins. Words can't describe how relieved I am that I'll be able to be there when they're born."

Elaine grinned. "Congratulations, that's really great." She glanced around the plane and saw that most of the others had already departed. "Do you want me to carry your bag?"

TC wished he could say no, but he really did need the assistance. "Thanks," he said, grabbing the crutches that she passed to him, and waited as she pulled both her bag and his down from the overhead racks.

Elaine was happy to help, of course. Even beyond the fact that he was her superior officer and it was her duty to be of assistance however she could, they had spent a lot of the flight talking, and he seemed like a pretty cool, down-to-Earth kind of guy. She would never have guessed that he was actually a Captain if she hadn't seen the stripes on his jacket. And she had only seen them because she had needed to get something from her bag halfway through the flight – TC had ditched his jacket before even getting on the plane, threading it through his duffel so that he wouldn't forget it, as the rough material aggravated his injuries. It would already be an uncomfortable trip, no need to make it worse.

Elaine stepped back to let TC go first, since he definitely needed more time to exit the plane, and she didn't want to leave him behind

There was a contingent of Generals waiting when they disembarked. Most soldiers walked by after snapping off a salute, but TC had a feeling he wouldn't be so lucky.

Indeed, as he approached, embarrassingly slowly due to the crutches, one of the Generals stepped forward, gaze fixed on him as he limped closer.

TC came to an awkward halt and attempted to straighten up and give a salute. It didn't work very well because most of his injuries were localized on his right side, and therefore it hurt to lift his arm. Not to mention in order to straighten properly, he would have to take his weight off of the crutches, and he knew he wouldn't be able to do that without falling over.

The Generals respectfully ignored the flawed salute as they offered their own. The one who had stepped forward smiled. "Captain Callahan, welcome home. I hope you had a good flight?"

"Yes, sir," TC replied, knowing that there really was no other response he could give. What was he supposed to say? It had been painful and long. And he was still only in Georgia. He had another two flights to look forward to before he got back to Texas, since he hadn't been able to get a direct flight from the nearest airport. His back was really killing him.

The General nodded. "Good, good. If you have a minute, we would like to speak with you."

TC glanced at the group – there were four Generals total, and he had to wonder why they all needed to talk to him, but he also knew better than to argue. He might have been the bane of Ragosa's existence all those months ago, with his lack of respect and all that, but as a soldier, TC knew how to follow orders. And he knew when he needed to defer to his superiors.

One of the Generals separated from the group and approached Elaine. She quickly gave him another salute, which the man returned, and then held out his hand. "I'll take Captain Callahan's bag, Private. You're dismissed."

Elaine nodded quickly and surrendered the bag. She glanced over at TC, who was looking at her with an expression she thought was both resignation and appreciation. "Tell your fiancée congratulations for me," she said softly. "And get better soon." With another glance at the four Generals, she gulped and added, "Sir."

TC inclined his head, a slight smile making its way to his face at her hastily added salutation, and watched as she walked very quickly inside, before he sighed softly and followed the Generals towards the base entrance. He was grateful that they were walking slowly enough that he could keep up, and he knew they were doing it on purpose, which was kind of nice.

He was led into a conference room close to the runway entrance, and offered a seat and some water, both of which he accepted appreciatively, hoping it didn't actually look like he collapsed into the seat as he sat down.

Once everyone else was sitting down as well, TC put the water down and straightened slightly, as much as he could, squaring his shoulders. "If you don't mind me asking, sirs, why am I here? I'm supposed to catch a flight to San Antonio in an hour, and I still need to get to the civilian airport."

The General who seemed to be in charge smiled reassuringly. "We've made alternate arrangements, Captain. You will be flown to Fort Hood once we conclude our meeting."

TC frowned minutely. "Sir, I still haven't even been able to call my fiancée to let her know that I'm Stateside yet, and I can't get anyone to pick me up at Fort Hood tonight. The civilian airport in San Antonio is closer." It was true, he hadn't managed to call Jordan yet. He had been surprised to be told that he was going home less than half an hour before he was shuffled to the Army base and put on a plane. At no point had he been able to borrow a phone to call his fiancée.

The General continued to smile. "We've already set up a car to take you home when you arrive in Texas."

TC managed to not raise an eyebrow in skepticism, and just nodded slightly. "Well, since you seem to have everything taken care of, you clearly want to talk about something important. How can I be of service?" This had to be something big, if they had arranged for a car to drive him the two and a half hours back to San Antonio, just to make sure they could speak with him this evening.

"You've already done everything," the General said calmly. "Let me start by introducing myself. I'm General Miller. This is Lieutenant General Casey, Major General Pritchard, and Lieutenant General Whittier." Each man nodded as he was introduced. Miller clasped his hands together on the table and leaned forward. "I understand your fiancée is pregnant?"

TC nodded, smiling slightly at the thought of Jordan and his kids. "We're having twins."

Miller beamed, honestly happy for the Captain. "Congratulations. I remember when my daughter was born. I was a nervous wreck." He resettled himself in his seat and cleared his throat. "We'll try not to take too much time, since I know you're anxious to get home to your family. We wanted to be here when you landed, Captain, to personally convey our gratitude and respect for your actions in Afghanistan. You have done your country a great service, and we are proud to have you in our ranks."

TC almost grimaced, but managed to keep his expression neutral. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

Miller nodded. "Granted."

TC sighed, meeting the General's welcoming gaze with his own tired one. "I'm out, right? I mean, I thought I was discharged after my third tour, but then I got that letter almost eight months ago, and to be perfectly honest, it pretty much ripped my life apart. I never did anything with the intention of being recognized. All I want right now is for my life to go back to normal."

The corner of Miller's mouth quirked upwards, while the other Generals hid smiles. "Yes, Captain, you will be officially honorably discharged. You're out."

TC inclined his head gratefully. "So why am I here, then?"

Miller straightened in his seat, as did the other Generals. "As you were informed by Lieutenant General Manning nearly three weeks ago, the paperwork has been fast-tracked to approve you for the reception of a Medal of Honor. I have to admit, even we were surprised by how quickly this went through. Generally, the selection process can take anywhere between six and eighteen months, before approval is given or denied. In this instance, your heroic actions were so great, that everyone involved was eager to push you to the front of the line. Secretary McHugh and Secretary Panetta were quick to forward the recommendation to the President. They were both very impressed with your actions." He had been astounded at how fast the Secretary of the Army and the Secretary of Defense had signed off on the recommendation. But everyone who heard the story of Captain Callahan's heroism had been clamoring for a suitable reward. His achievements had been getting a lot of coverage within the Army. Everyone was awed by the lengths he had gone to ensure his fellow soldiers' safety.

TC shifted slightly, and then had to hold in a wince at the pain. Miller looked concerned, so TC knew that he hadn't hidden it very well. "Sir, as I understand it, being awarded this medal involves a soldier's entire career being scrutinized. You are aware of why I was sent home last time, right?"

Miller nodded briskly. "Of course," he assured. "As I understand it, your concern for your fellow soldiers, coupled with the recent loss of your brother and a gross oversight the Army made in denying your request to return home for the funeral, led to a mental breakdown. You have since returned to the workforce; even when not serving actively, you are contributing greatly to this country, saving lives on a daily basis as a doctor in San Antonio."

He smiled sympathetically. "I recognize how it appeared at the time, but you did what you did out of a desire to see that our soldiers were safe. We appreciate that, and due to the mitigating circumstances, it in no way negatively affects your eligibility for this medal. Several other factors were considered, of course, including your previous awards and commendations. The fact of the matter is, Captain, you are a highly decorated officer, and you have been upholding the standards of the United States Army your entire career. Your case has been moved rapidly up the chain of command over the last three weeks, ever since the attack, and we received this, this morning."

He slid a letter towards TC, who took it with shaking hands.

 _Captain Callahan,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to receive a Medal of Honor, the highest honor bestowed by the American Military._

 _A ceremony will be held on the White House lawn at a to-be-determined date, where President Barack Obama will present you with your medal._

 _Congratulations._

The letter was signed by the Secretary of the Army, the Secretary of Defense, and the President.

Miller met TC's startled gaze as he finished reading the letter and looked up. "The ceremony will likely be in a few months; we recognize that you are still recovering, and we are eager to ensure the presentation is as comfortable as possible. You will be contacted by the Office of the President, as well as the Office of the Secretary of the Army, to set a date that works for everyone."

TC nodded absentmindedly, still not believing that this was actually happening.

Miller and the other Generals all stood up. TC used the table to pull himself to his feet, and leaned on it heavily since his crutches were still lying on the floor.

Miller stepped forward to offer his hand for TC to shake, deliberately moving closer so that TC didn't have to extend his arm as much, respectful of the still healing injuries. "Congratulations, Captain."

The other three Generals followed Miller's lead, before Whittier picked up the crutches and handed them to TC. "I'll walk you to the plane," he offered. "It's scheduled to depart in ten minutes, so we should get going." He bent over once more and picked up TC's bag.

All four Generals offered TC a salute, surprising the almost-former soldier.

It was shocking to see the Generals saluting him; normally, it was the subordinates who raised their arms first, and the superiors would respond. But these Generals were deferring to him out of respect for the medal he had just been officially awarded.

"We won't keep you any longer, Captain," Miller said efficiently. "We will see you in a few months at the White House."

"Yes, sir," TC replied, before he followed General Whittier outside.

The plane was waiting, and TC was surprised to see that it was a private jet, and he was the only one who would be on it. Whittier helped him board, since the stairs were difficult to navigate on crutches, and set the duffel bag down next to one of the seats.

TC glanced around the spacious plane. "I don't suppose I could get access to a phone to call my fiancée before we leave."

The pilot chuckled and handed him a cell phone. "As soon as General Whittier disembarks, we're heading out, sir, so you have as long as it takes to run final checks."

Whittier inclined his head. "Captain. Congratulations on the medal, and the babies. If I'm not mistaken, however, I know in which order you're ranking those."

TC grinned sheepishly, and nodded. Whittier quickly exited the plane, and the stairs immediately retracted as the pilot moved to the cockpit and continued readying the plane to leave.

TC dropped into the seat with a soft groan, shifting slightly to try and alleviate the pressure on his back as much as he could, though there really didn't seem to be any way to sit that didn't invite pain.

His finger was shaking as he pressed the buttons on the phone, dialing Jordan's number. It was evening now, and since it was an hour earlier in Texas, Jordan should be about to start her shift.

Unfortunately, she didn't pick up, and he listened to her voicemail message disappointedly.

"Hey Jordan, it's me. A lot of stuff's happened recently, and I was hoping to talk to you in person, but you're probably busy, or on your way to work right now." The pilot reappeared and gestured for him to hang up; TC nodded his understanding and turned back to the phone in his hand. "Anyway, I have to go now, but I'll see you soon, all right? Love you."

He hung up and handed the phone back to the pilot.

The man smiled and pocketed the phone. "We're about to take off, so if you could buckle your seatbelt, we'll be on our way." TC complied quickly, eager to leave. "The flight will take a few hours, and we should touch down right around eleven o'clock tonight."

TC let out a weary sigh, leaning back in his seat. This really was much more comfortable than civilian planes, or military transports, but it still wasn't enough to stop the shooting pain up and down his spine. "Thanks," he said gratefully. "Don't mind me if I pass out, just wake me up when we land."

The pilot nodded. "Duly noted, sir. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

He disappeared back into the cockpit, and TC closed his eyes against the setting sun that shone through the window.

He must have been even more exhausted than he thought, because it seemed like he had barely shut his eyes when he was being shaken awake once more.

The pilot smiled apologetically. "We've landed in Texas, Captain. You slept through the entire trip."

TC looked around, disoriented. "Thanks," he said gruffly, his voice a little rough after just waking up.

The pilot nodded. "Would you like me to carry your bag?"

TC grimaced but inclined his head, and reached down to grab his crutches, inhaling sharply at the fire the movement lit in his lower back and leg. "Thanks," he said again, wanting more than anything to be all fixed so that he didn't need anyone's help anymore.

The pilot went down the stairs first, and then turned around to offer a hand to TC. He really didn't want to accept it, but those stairs looks pretty steep, and he was tired.

Grasping his crutches in his right hand, he reached out with his left. The pilot took most of TC's weight as he took each step. It was a slow process, but fortunately, there were only five of them.

When he reached the ground, TC nodded gratefully to the pilot, and settled himself on his crutches once more.

There was a man in uniform waiting for them a short distance away. He came to attention as TC and the pilot walked up, and gave the Captain a salute. TC didn't even attempt to return it; he was too tired, too sore, and too ready to get the hell out of here.

"Captain Callahan, I'll be taking you back to San Antonio, sir," the man said briskly. "I'm Private Aronson. Can I get you anything before we leave? Water, food, anything?"

TC shook his head wearily. "No thank you, Private. I just want to go home."

Private Aronson nodded quickly and took the bag from the pilot, leading them to a military car parked a few feet away. They really had thought of everything, TC mused as Aronson opened the door for him. A private plane, a car waiting on the runway so that he wouldn't have to walk any further than necessary. It was nice.

TC gratefully handed the crutches off to the Private, who quickly stored them and TC's bag in the trunk, before practically running around the vehicle to the driver's seat.

"Can you take me to San Antonio Memorial Hospital?" TC asked, exhaustion slurring his words.

The Private glanced back, confused. "I can, sir. If you need a hospital though, there are many closer than San Antonio."

TC shook his head. "My fiancée works the night shift there."

Aronson nodded quickly, understanding the request. "Of course, sir. We should be there in about two and a half hours."

TC meant to ask for a cell phone so that he could try calling Jordan again, but he was so tired that he just closed his eyes for a second, and he was out.

 **XXX**

Jordan glanced at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time in the last ten minutes alone. TC hadn't called her at all today, except for a very brief message that she had seen an hour after he had left it, and she cursed herself for missing his call, which had likely come sometime between her obligatory visit to the hospital's OB GYN to assure Topher that she was capable of working, and when she had changed into scrubs.

What had that message meant? He had been vague, but said that he'd 'see her soon'. Did that mean he was coming home soon?

He had been very cagey every time she had asked over the last couple of weeks, and she had a feeling it was because he didn't want her to know how bad his injuries really were.

She had tried to call the number back, but it just went to voicemail. And it was one of those automated voicemail messages, so she had no idea whose phone it was.

Molly glanced up at the doctor standing in front of her, and sighed. "Why don't you go sit down, honey? You look exhausted."

Jordan grimaced. "I'm fine, Molly. Really."

Molly rolled her eyes. "Jordan, you're eight months pregnant with twins. Your ankles have to be killing you, you probably feel like there's an elephant sitting on your chest, your back feels like someone's stabbing it with a knife." Jordan raised an eyebrow, and Molly smiled. "That's how I felt when I was eight months pregnant, and I didn't have twins. Go take a break, sweetie."

Jordan sighed, but dutifully headed towards the break room, Topher immediately following, asking if she was all right, and Jordan had to assure him that she didn't need to go home. She just needed to take the weight off of her feet for a few minutes, and then she'd get back to work.

 **XXX**

"Sir? Captain?"

TC shifted slightly, and then woke up with a jerking motion that made him gasp, wince, and groan all at the same time, something he hadn't thought was actually possible before.

The Private was apologetic, as he turned further in his seat to face TC head on. "Sir, we're at the hospital. Do you need any help getting out?"

TC shook his head, forcing himself to breathe evenly, and was rewarded when the pain slowly retracted. Not much, but it was more manageable. "I'm fine, Private." He hoped his voice didn't sound as breathy and strained as he thought it did.

Private Aronson nodded, dutifully not questioning his superior as he quickly opened his door, hurrying to the trunk to pull out TC's crutches. He rushed around to the back door, and handed them to the Captain, wanting to help however he could.

He had been informed of the circumstances surrounding Captain Callahan's injuries, and the commendation he was receiving for his actions. He had only just started his military career, and to be in the presence of a Medal of Honor recipient was not something he had ever thought would happen to him.

TC nodded his thanks as he used the crutches to lever himself to his feet. Aronson grabbed the bag from the trunk and followed him inside, deliberately setting himself behind the Captain, so that he didn't accidentally walk too fast.

Krista was leaving trauma room one, making a notation on her clipboard, when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked up, and then let out a very high-pitched shriek and dropped her clipboard.

That action drew the attention of pretty much everyone in the area, and Krista blushed, embarrassed. "Sorry," she muttered, but her concentration was still focused on the man who had just walked – well, hobbled, really – into the ER.

Drew quickly turned the corner, hearing Krista's scream; his concern for the Resident immediately changed to shock as he saw TC standing in the center of the ER, leaning heavily on a pair of crutches; there was a man in uniform standing awkwardly behind him, holding a small duffel bag.

"Topher! Jordan!" Drew yelled, hoping his voice carried down the hall to the break room, because he was too busy running full tilt into the ER.

He skidded to a halt before he actually crashed into TC, and hesitated, not sure if the older man was well enough to hug.

TC solved the dilemma by holding out his left hand, and Drew grasped on tightly. TC knew he would have to do a lot of things with his left hand in the near future, and he already missed being able to use his dominant hand freely, but mobility with his right arm wasn't easy right now. It was hard enough to just use it with the crutches, but he adamantly refused to go anywhere in a wheelchair. He could deal with the pain.

Drew's eyes ran critically over the tall doctor, trying to assess any injuries, but they all appeared to be hidden; he was wearing the camouflage uniform pants with a long-sleeved tan shirt, so there was no visible skin, but when he leaned on the crutches, the shirt pulled slightly, outlining what looked to be several bandages on his right side. Based on what he knew and what Jordan had told them, most of the damage had been focused there, from his back down to his leg.

Topher came running into the ER at that moment. "Drew, what the hell? What's wrong –"

His eyes widened, and he gasped in shock. "T…" He glanced behind him. "Jordan!"

Jordan's snappish retort could be heard from down the hall. "You try being eight months pregnant, Topher; let's see how fast you move. I'm coming!"

TC grinned at the sound of his fiancée's voice.

A moment later, Jordan came around the corner, glaring first at Topher, and then turning to see what all the fuss was about. She stumbled slightly in shock, her eyes widening at the scene in front of her.

"T?"

TC nodded, unable to look anywhere but at his fiancée. "Hey."

Jordan's eyes lit up and she moved as quickly as she was able across the ER, throwing her arms around her fiancé's neck and hugging him as tightly as she could. She felt him tense under her grip, even though he did his best to respond while still remaining upright on the crutches.

She pulled back a moment later, and looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –"

TC silenced her with a kiss, pulling her close with his left hand. "I missed you," he murmured against her lips as they broke apart a good two minutes later. He rested his forehead against hers, finally feeling like he could breathe easily again, now that he was back in her presence.

Jordan relaxed into his arms, holding on as tightly as she dared.

The other doctors and nurses gave them a few minutes to themselves, though all of them were watching with tears in their eyes.

Kenny had his arms around Gwen, who wasn't even trying to stop crying, a huge grin on her face as she leaned into her boyfriend's embrace.

Scott was also smiling from his spot against the far wall, and Michael, next to him, let out a sigh of relief at seeing TC again. It was amazing what a few months away could do to your perspective. He hadn't realized how close he had gotten to TC until the taller man was no longer there annoying him every day.

Paul had joined Krista at the nurse's station, and was grinning happily, while Molly wiped a few tears from her eyes as she clasped her hands together tightly, sniffling even as she smiled widely.

Jordan finally pulled away, stepping to the side but retaining a firm grip on TC's arm as she let Topher move in. The older doctor was hesitant to hug his best friend too tightly, but he was able to successfully convey his relief at TC's return.

TC's eyes sought out the rest of his closest friends next, and Scott was the first to approach. He offered a handshake that TC took awkwardly, having to use his left hand to shake Scott's right, but it worked, and the surgeon inclined his head just once, a smile firmly fixed on his face.

Michael was the next to come over, and he saw the trouble TC seemed to be having with his right arm, so he offered the man his left hand, which TC took gratefully. Kenny quickly moved in with his own handshake, and then Paul followed suit.

Once the Resident had stepped back, Krista moved in and gave TC a gentle hug, followed quickly by Molly and Gwen, before Jordan leaned back into his side, tears streaming down her cheeks.

TC let out a nearly inaudible sigh, taking in the familiar scene of the San Antonio Memorial ER. He had missed this place.

Private Aronson cleared his throat hesitantly. "Your bag, sir," he handed the duffel to Drew, who was closest, and then came to attention, his frame military straight. He snapped off a salute. "Sir, it was an honor to meet you, Captain. Congratulations on your award."

TC nodded a response, and tried to return the salute, but his arm just wouldn't bend that way, so he gave it up after a moment.

Drew frowned in confusion. "Award?"

Everyone else looked at TC in interest; Topher remembered Doug telling him that he had overheard a couple of Generals talking about giving TC a commendation, but he hadn't had any real details.

Aronson blushed as he realized that he had just unintentionally told all these people without Captain Callahan's permission. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to…"

TC shook his head slightly, dismissing the Private's apologies. "It's fine," he assured the younger man, though his voice was resigned.

"OK, T, what kind of award are you getting?" Drew asked. TC was acting incredibly guarded for receiving a simple commendation.

TC really wished they would all stop looking at him like that.

Private Aronson gulped under the stares of the doctors when they turned their attention to him. "Erm… Captain Callahan has been selected to receive a Medal of Honor," he informed them, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him.

Drew's mouth dropped open, and Topher's eyes widened in surprise as he leaned back slightly.

Several other doctors and nurses recognized the significance of that award, but many who hadn't served didn't quite understand.

"Isn't that like the highest honor a soldier can receive?" Jordan queried hesitantly.

Drew nodded slowly, still in shock. "It usually takes months to get approved. Three weeks is unheard of."

TC shrugged and then grimaced as a flare of pain ran up his right arm and down his back. "Apparently they fast-tracked the paperwork," he said flippantly, hoping they would just leave it.

Aronson shuffled his feet and bit his lip. "So I'll just be going now," he said lamely, and then beat a hasty retreat.

No one paid him too much attention as Jordan grinned contentedly, and gave TC another hug. "I'm so proud of you, T," she whispered in his ear. "So proud."

TC hugged her back, taking comfort in her very presence. He hadn't been able to hold her in eight months, and he wanted to remember everything about her.

After a minute, Jordan stiffened and then gasped, pulling back as her hands flew to her stomach. "Umm, not to upstage you or anything," she hedged, looking up into his concerned gaze, "but I think my water just broke."

 _OK, this was supposed to be the last chapter, but it turned into such a monster that I had to split it into two, so we're leaving it at a cliffhanger!_

 _Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Night Shift**

TC's mouth dropped open as his eyes flew to the floor, where a growing puddle of liquid was visible. He looked back up and met Jordan's anxious expression, before her jaw clenched and her eyes closed as she groaned in pain.

Topher was already shouting for a wheelchair, and their friends backed up to give the couple some space as TC held out a hand for Jordan to grasp. She squeezed tightly, trying to remain on her feet until the wheelchair arrived.

"Hey, it's OK, it's going to be OK," TC whispered, reassuring her as best he could.

Jordan smiled through the pain. "I know," she agreed. TC raised an eyebrow at her joyous expression, and her smile widened. "You made it back. All I wanted was for you to be back before the babies arrived, and you are."

TC grinned that same roguish grin that Jordan had fallen in love with back when they were Residents, before Topher butted in and settled Jordan in the wheelchair, quickly pushing her towards the elevator.

TC hobbled along after them as fast he could, but they still had to hold the elevator for him, since he wasn't exactly quick on his feet right now.

Gwen and Drew piled into the elevator as well, and they made their way up several floors. Topher and Jordan exited first, while Gwen and Drew helped TC along, knowing he would never ask, but also knowing that he was probably in much more pain than he let on.

They reached Jordan's room in time to see the on-call OB GYN getting her into a gown and settling her on the bed.

Topher glanced at TC, while Gwen pulled out her phone. "You want me to call your doctor, Jordan?" she asked.

Jordan nodded, squeezing her eyes tight as a contraction hit.

TC was at her side a moment later, though he nearly overbalanced as he was in such a hurry to get there. He quickly took her hand in his and rubbed his fingers over her palm comfortingly.

"Drew, can you get a chair?" Topher asked, glancing over at the younger doctor.

TC tried to protest, but Drew had already left, and Topher rolled his eyes. "T, you're injured, you're probably exhausted, and you guys are most likely going to be here for a while, so you might as well get comfortable."

TC thought about arguing further, but knew it wasn't worth it, so he just closed his mouth and nodded in resignation. Topher was right, after all. He wasn't sure how he was still upright, to be perfectly honest.

Drew returned less than a minute later and set the chair down next to the bed. TC dropped into it with an almost hidden wince. It felt really good to get the weight off of his leg and back.

Gwen popped back in. "Doctor Summers is on her way, and I just called in to take the rest of the night off."

Jordan shook her head, grimacing through the pain. "You don't have to do that, Gwen."

The paramedic rolled her eyes. "I told you that you weren't going through this alone, Jordan. Yeah, TC's back now, but I was there for the last seven months, I'll be damned if I miss the main event."

TC snorted, but didn't comment.

Topher chuckled, and Drew looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"We'll leave you guys alone for now," Topher said, "but we'll all stop by later."

Jordan nodded. "Thanks, Topher. And thank you for everything. Your nieces or nephews can't wait to meet you."

Topher beamed. "I can't wait to meet them. Everything's going to be fine now."

And he truly felt like it would. TC was back, maybe not completely whole, but alive and in one piece. He had made it in time to hold Jordan's hand in the delivery room, and that was all any of them could have hoped for.

Topher reached out and clasped TC's hand tightly, unable to stop smiling even if he wanted to, before he gave Jordan a nod of encouragement, and followed Drew out of the room.

Gwen settled in on Jordan's other side, and spent some time observing TC in silence, while he was busy brushing Jordan's hair back, and whispering soothing words in her ear.

He looked utterly exhausted, and she had to wonder when the last time he had really rested was. He didn't look like he had had a good night's sleep in months, kind of like Jordan, she mused.

Underneath the weariness, he also looked like he was holding in a lot of pain. Clearing her throat, she got their attention. "TC, do you have some medication you should be taking?" she asked pointedly.

TC looked startled, and tried to shake his head, but the paramedic just raised an eyebrow. TC sighed and nodded ruefully. "It's probably in my bag," he admitted.

"And when was the last dose you took?"

TC grimaced. "About ten hours ago."

"And how often are you supposed to be taking it?"

TC shrugged, looking at the floor. "Every four hours?"

He winced at the way it came out as a question.

Gwen shook her head and stood up. "I'll go get it for you. You look like you're about to keel over."

TC considered denying her claim, but that would only work if he could do it convincingly, and he wasn't completely sure he could.

Gwen chuckled to herself as she made her way back downstairs, grabbing Topher as he passed the nurse's station. "Hey, where's TC's bag?"

Topher looked around and pulled it out from under Molly's desk. "What does he need?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Idiot's about six hours overdue on some pain medication." She unzipped the duffel and shuffled a few items around, searching for a pill bottle.

She managed to pull it out after just a moment of looking, and shook her head fondly. "He really isn't good at taking care of himself, is he."

"Nope," Topher agreed, though there was a smile on his face as he said it.

"Hey, what's that?" Drew swooped down and picked up a piece of paper that had fallen out of TC's bag, his eyes widening as he took in the words on the page.

"Holy crap, it's an original," he said, shocked.

Topher frowned, and Gwen's eyes narrowed in confusion. Drew looked up, holding out the paper. "It's the letter for T, telling him that he's being awarded the medal. But it's an original letter – check out the bottom, that's actually the President's signature, not a photocopy or a stamp."

Topher glanced at the letter and realized that Drew was right. "I suppose that makes sense, for this award," he reasoned. "T had to be personally approved by the Secretary of the Army, the Secretary of Defense, and the President, in order to be given the medal. Not to mention everyone else who has to approve it before it even gets that high up the chain. That's part of the reason it can take so long to be awarded, because so many people have to sign off on it. The fact that it was done in three weeks for T is… amazing. He must have shown some serious heroism over there."

Gwen took the letter from Topher and stuffed it back in the bag. "You can grill him over it later. Right now, he seriously looks about to collapse, and he's not allowed to do that until Jordan has those kids."

She hurriedly made her way back up to Jordan's room, and didn't waste any time in tossing TC the pill bottle. "You need some water?"

TC shook his head and downed a couple pills, swallowing them dry.

"If you need anything stronger, we are in a hospital so I'm sure someone can get it for you." Gwen hated feeling this worry, but TC really didn't look good. Not to mention, she had glanced at the label on her way up – there was no way that medication was strong enough to really make much of a difference; it was barely better than Advil.

TC quickly denied the extra help. "I'm fine," he assured both women. "This'll kick in soon anyway."

Jordan frowned, staring at her fiancé with an intense concentration. "Can I see?" she asked hesitantly.

TC bit his lip; he wasn't sure this was the right time for that. Plus, he just really didn't want to show her, but he knew that she would see eventually. And he was pretty sure that she needed to know for certain how bad it had been. She needed to see the actual injuries. It wasn't enough to just tell her he was fine. She wouldn't be able to let it go until she saw the evidence with her own eyes.

Sighing, he gripped the bed and pulled himself to his feet. He turned slightly so that his back and right side was facing Jordan, and he grimaced as he slowly lifted up the hem of his shirt with his left hand, starting from his right hip. He couldn't get it very far, but he leaned back onto the bed so that Jordan could reach.

She hesitantly grasped the shirt and pushed it up further, gasping as she saw the harsh reminder of the attack TC had been right in the thick of. There were still a few bandages covering an area over his ribcage and a patch of skin right by his hip, but most of it was visible to Jordan's teary gaze.

The burns reached across his torso and back, from his shoulder blades down to the top of his pants, and she suspected they continued down to his leg. She could see several scars that differed from the burns, and her former job in Baltimore had taught her how to recognize recent bullet wounds. One was dangerously close to the center of his back, surrounded by red and inflamed skin, and she started crying as her shaking fingers ghosted over the wound, hesitant to actually touch. He had told her that the doctors had been worried because one of the bullets had come close to his spine, but he had refused to elaborate too much, not wanting to worry her – if her calculations were correct, this bullet had likely missed his spine by approximately two centimeters. The damage had to have been worse than she had even imagined; oh god, he had come so close to being paralyzed.

TC quickly turned around and sat back down, grasping her hand tightly as he leaned in. His expression was earnest and pleading. "Hey, J, I'm fine. I swear, I'm fine. I know it looks bad, but I promise you, I'll be better in no time."

Jordan nodded tearfully, and then gasped again as another contraction hit. They were coming closer together now, and she knew it probably wouldn't be too long.

TC comforted her through the pain as best he could, but he wished he could do more.

Gwen stepped back to let the couple have their moment, still focused on the image of TC's injuries that she knew she would never be able to forget. She couldn't believe how badly he had been hurt, and here he was trying to play it off like nothing. And it wasn't just a stupid soldier thing, trying to act all macho. TC honestly didn't think the pain was worth mentioning.

He was so damn self-sacrificing. She wondered why it had taken him going off to a war and nearly dying for her to realize that. She had known him nearly as long as Jordan had, so why hadn't she seen this before?

Doctor Summers came rushing in a few seconds later, and greeted Jordan briskly, before doing a double take at the man next to her. "So, apparently a lot's been going on tonight," she commented, nodding a greeting to TC before getting down to business and running a few checks on Jordan.

The doctor – now patient – groaned. "Please, god, get me the epidural."

Doctor Summers shook her head regretfully. "Sorry, Jordan, it's too late for that. I'd say we've only got another few minutes before I'm going to need you to push."

Jordan clenched one hand into a fist, while the other remained wrapped around TC's arm. Her breathing sped up, and Gwen stepped forward.

"Hey Jordan, remember those classes we went to? Breathe, in and out, in and out."

Jordan did the best she could, and managed to copy the breathing exercises she had learned in the childbirth class she and Gwen had attended.

TC winced guiltily at the reminder of yet another thing he should have been there for.

"Don't you dare," Jordan threatened, glaring at him. TC raised an eyebrow, and Jordan shook her head. "It's not your fault you weren't there, you're here now, so just hold my hand and tell me that everything's going to be OK."

TC smiled softly and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Everything's going to be OK," he whispered. "I love you."

Jordan smiled up at him, grasping his hand tightly as she basked in the fact that he was _here_. She remembered attending all those classes with Gwen, seeing the couples together, planning how they would handle childbirth, wondering if Gwen would have to take TC's place in the delivery room as well.

That first class had been so difficult.

 _Jordan had been incredibly nervous as she and Gwen sat in the circle with seven other couples. At five months, she was already showing a great deal, way more than every other woman here, most likely because she had twice the amount of kids growing inside her._

 _Every other group here were clearly husband and wife, and Jordan felt so out of place; they all kept throwing her what they clearly thought were covert looks, and she wondered if they assumed she was a single mother, or if she and Gwen were a couple. Not that she saw anything wrong with that, but the idea of her and Gwen dating was disgustingly gross, like dating a sibling._

 _When the instructor had them all introduce themselves, Jordan began to feel slightly sick. TC should be here for this. He should be sitting next to her, holding her hand, maybe taking notes like the guy three couples over was doing._

 _She listened to everyone else give their names, some of them introducing their babies as well, already having the names picked out, and told the class how far along they were._

 _When it was Jordan's turn, she swallowed harshly and attempted to pull herself together. "My name's Jordan," she said shakily. "This is my friend Gwen," she gestured to the paramedic, who gave a slight wave, before rubbing Jordan's back comfortingly. Jordan smiled slightly, feeling a little better. "I'm about five months along," she saw a couple of disbelieving looks, and shrugged, rubbing her stomach lightly. "Twins," she explained, and those who had looked confused nodded in understanding._

 _The instructor smiled welcomingly, though she did seem to be a little concerned as she asked hesitantly, "Will the father be joining us at all?"_

 _Jordan grimaced, her eyes filling with tears as she shook her head sadly. "My fiancé was recalled to active duty right around the same time this happened," she gestured to her large stomach. "I'm not sure when he'll be back."_

 _Gwen immediately gave her a hug, while the other couples looked shocked and sympathetic, and the instructor appeared to regret asking. "I'm so sorry," she apologized quickly, before moving on in the circle._

 _At least no one was looking at Jordan like there was something wrong with her, anymore._

Doctor Summers cleared her throat, drawing Jordan back from her thoughts, as she did one last check, and beamed. "All right, Jordan, on the next contraction, you need to push. Can you do that for me?"

Jordan groaned but nodded weakly. "Whatever stops the pain." Part of her felt guilty for complaining about this when less than a month ago, TC had been in an exploding car, and then shot three times. But goddamn it, this hurt.

Gwen moved around so that she was holding Jordan's other hand, and on Doctor Summers' command, the soon-to-be mother let out a loud cry and started pushing.

Under Summers' direction, and TC and Gwen's words of encouragement, Jordan kept pushing. With one last cry, she slumped back on the bed as a baby's wail filled the room.

TC looked over to see Doctor Summers holding a very tiny, very messy, bundle. Said bundle was currently proving to the room that there was nothing wrong with its little lungs, despite the fact that it was nearly a month early.

Doctor Summers beamed and held the baby up. "It's a boy!" she informed the proud parents.

Jordan sniffed and looked over. "Boy?" she asked faintly. They had decided that they wanted it to be a surprise, so she had had no idea what the gender would be.

Summers nodded. "You want to cut the cord, dad?"

She held out the scissors for TC, who had tears in his eyes as he looked at his son and made the cut; Summers handed the baby off to the waiting nurse to clean up before turning back to Jordan. "OK, I'd say you've only got another minute or so before the next one comes along, so not too much time to rest."

Jordan groaned wearily. "I already had one, can't we be done?"

TC chuckled and Gwen laughed.

A moment later, Jordan winced and started gasping again as her grip on TC's hand tightened. "That was not a minute," she wheezed, squeezing her eyes shut as the pain intensified.

Doctor Summers moved back in, and a few minutes later, she was holding another baby in her hands. "Girl!" she announced to the room.

Jordan perked up. "So we've got a boy and a girl?" She was surprised. Of course, she knew that was possible, but for some reason, she hadn't really thought about the chance that the twins might be fraternal.

TC grinned and cut the cord on their second child as well.

A moment later, the nurse handed him their son, while a second nurse cleaned up their daughter, and passed her to Jordan.

"Any ideas on names?" Summers asked curiously.

Jordan and TC shared a look, before Jordan shook her head. They hadn't discussed that at all over the last seven months, almost as if they subconsciously hoped that by putting it off, the babies wouldn't be born until TC returned. Just like Jordan had put off buying any furniture or fixing up a nursery – that, and she wasn't sure where they would be living, considering both her and TC's places were too small for a family of four. They should probably get on that soon, considering they now had two kids and none of the necessities needed to take care of them.

"Not yet," Jordan said softly, returning her attention to the little pink bundle in her arms. She felt like if she moved at all, she would break the tiny girl.

TC looked the same way as he gently cradled their son.

Summers nodded understandingly. "Well, I'll give you guys a few minutes alone. For now we'll just call them baby boy and girl Callahan, all right?" Jordan beamed tiredly as the doctor left the room.

Gwen smiled broadly at the couple. "I'm so happy for you two," she said quietly. "They're beautiful."

Jordan looked up at the paramedic. "Thank you so much, Gwen, for everything. You're the best friend I could ever hope for."

Gwen sniffed, tearing up as she grasped Jordan's arm lightly. "I'll go tell everyone about the new additions to the family," she said, leveling a smile at TC before she stood up.

She had to pause for a moment to collect herself out in the hall, before she made her way down to the ER.

Everyone stopped to look at her as she entered, and then Topher stepped forward. "Gwen?"

Gwen beamed. "Twenty fingers, twenty toes, they're perfect!"

Drew let out a whoop, and most of the other doctors and nurses started clapping and cheering.

Gwen laughed. "One boy, one girl."

Everyone was surprised at that news, but they were all so thrilled for the happy couple, and all of TC and Jordan's closest friends immediately made their way upstairs to go congratulate them.

 **XXX**

"So what do you think?" Jordan asked wearily as she studied her daughter closely. "We need to come up with names."

TC nodded absentmindedly as he focused on his son. Just because they hadn't discussed didn't mean he hadn't thought of possibilities himself. "How about Noah? Or maybe Matthew?"

Jordan smiled. "I like Matthew. What about this little girl?"

TC looked at her. "What do you think?"

Jordan contemplated for a moment. "Maybe Madison?"

TC tilted his head to the side. "I like it, but then if we wanted to have nicknames for them, we'd be calling them both Mattie. Too similar."

Jordan nodded quickly. "Good point." She thought about it again. "How about Makayla?"

TC grinned. "I love it." He leaned over gently and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you, mommy," he said as he pulled back.

Jordan felt like her smile would split her face as she looked at him, _here_ , in front of her, holding their son in his arms. "I love you too, daddy. We did some good work, here, didn't we?" She looked down at her daughter. She couldn't believe they were here. She was a mom. It was the most amazing feeling in the world.

"We need to do some serious shopping," she commented softly, glancing over at her fiancé.

TC grimaced but nodded. "We should start looking at houses too," he replied. "Neither of our places are big enough."

Jordan smiled contentedly as she hummed in agreement.

A moment later, there was a hesitant knock at the door. The couple looked up to find the entrance filled with their friends.

Topher and Gwen were in front, with Drew right behind, and Kenny, Scott, Michael, Paul, Krista, and Molly behind them.

"Can we come in?" Topher asked.

Jordan beamed, though they could all see the exhaustion lining her eyes. "Come on in, guys."

They piled into the room, and Doctor Summers reappeared at that moment as well.

"OK, so introduce us," Drew said, grinning broadly.

TC smiled widely as he looked at his son and daughter. "This is Matthew," he gestured to the baby in his arms, "and Makayla," he indicated the girl in Jordan's.

Everyone was grinning like loons as they made awed faces at the two babies.

"Oh my God, they're so adorable," Krista cooed. "Nice work, you two."

"Yeah, you're lucky T, they look like their mom," Drew added with a cheeky grin.

Jordan laughed, and TC's smile widened even further. He couldn't believe how content he was. All he had wanted, ever since his parents had died, was a family of his own. Sure, he had had Thad, and then the guys at the hospital, but Jordan was his family. Her, and these two bundles of joy in their arms.

He couldn't believe he was a dad. Oh god he was so going to screw this up.

But hey, as long as they had Jordan as well, he knew they would turn out all right. She was pretty amazing like that.

Everyone spent another few minutes admiring the babies, but they were still on shift, and had to get back to work eventually.

Before they left, Topher cleared his throat and pulled out an envelope. He almost passed it to TC, but the new dad still had his arms full, so he decided to just explain. "Jordan, you kept putting off going shopping, and you refused to let us throw you a baby shower, so we did this instead."

TC and Jordan looked confused. "Did what?" Jordan asked, raising an eyebrow as she took in the excited expressions everyone was wearing.

Topher smiled, and opened the envelope, pulling out what looked to be several plastic rectangles. "Everyone at the hospital pitched in, and we got you some gift cards to a couple of stores; Target, Babies R Us, and Amazon. Fifteen hundred dollars each. Plus," he pulled out a check next, "a little extra."

TC and Jordan were now staring at the group. "You didn't have to…" Jordan trailed off as Topher shrugged, setting the envelope down on the bed.

"We all wanted to help out."

TC shook his head slightly. "That's too much, guys, you really shouldn't have."

Topher rolled his eyes. "Just because you don't know how to ask doesn't mean we can't offer. Besides, when I say everyone at the hospital, I mean _everyone._ Every nurse, doctor, custodian, orderly, lab tech, they all gave what they could, and this is what we ended up with. And you'll need it. Twins are expensive." He grinned, knowing that fact from experience.

TC and Jordan shared a look, overwhelmed at the onslaught of support.

Finally, Jordan turned back to the night shift chief. "Thank you, so much. This is amazing." She looked at the others in the room, beaming happily. "Really, thank you for everything you've done over the last eight months. I don't know how I would have gotten through this without you."

Everyone smiled and nodded their understanding, as TC also gave them a look of gratefulness. These last eight months had been so hard on both him and Jordan, and he was thankful that they had such great friends who had stepped up to help out. And not just this group; TC glanced at the envelope Topher had set down. Three gift cards, and a check for a thousand dollars. Holy crap. Their coworkers had collectively gifted them fifty five hundred dollars. Was it really every person who worked here? He hadn't thought most of the day shift employees would even know his name; though, Jordan had worked the day shift for years, so it was probable that they had done it for her, not him. Either way, it was still impressive, and humbling.

Knowing that they really had taken too much time now, everyone gave the new parents one last congratulations, before they left the room.

Topher and Gwen stayed behind, and waited until Doctor Summers had finished checking Jordan's vitals, just to make sure she was all right. "We'll get you settled into a recovery room soon," she told the new parents. "TC, we'll make sure there's two beds, so that you can get some rest as well. I don't think I'm the only one who can tell that you haven't gotten much of that lately. Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor?"

TC rolled his eyes, but nothing could remove the smile from his face. "I'm fine. I slept the entire flight from Georgia, as well as the car ride back to San Antonio."

"Yeah, because that sounds comfortable," Gwen muttered, but there was no venom in her voice.

Jordan glared at her friend, trying to tell her without words not to antagonize TC tonight. He had been through enough.

Gwen let out a sigh, but didn't say anything else.

Topher moved forward so that he was standing right next to his best friend. His gaze was fixed on the babies. "They're beautiful," he complimented, grinning widely as he remembered how TC had been there for him and Janet when she had gone into labor last year.

TC glanced at Jordan, and on her nod, looked back to his friend. "Do you want to hold him?" he asked softly.

Topher immediately nodded and bent down so that TC wouldn't have to stand, holding out his arms. TC carefully handed Matthew over.

Jordan made the same offer to Gwen, and the new parents looked on as their friends greeted the twins, both of them cooing nonsensically.

They shared another look, and then Jordan cleared her throat. "So, I was thinking about middle names," she hedged.

TC raised an eyebrow as he studied his fiancée. "Ten bucks says we picked the same names," he replied.

Jordan chuckled lightly. "It wouldn't surprise me." It was true, they did tend to think alike in a lot of ways. She turned back to her best friend. "If T agrees, I was thinking Makayla Gwen Callahan."

Gwen's eyes filled with tears, as she looked at the new parents. "Really?" she whispered. "Are you sure?"

Jordan nodded quickly. "You're my best friend, Gwen."

Gwen sniffed and smiled, looking down at the little girl in her arms, while TC chuckled. "What did I tell you?"

Jordan rolled her eyes. "All right, dad, why don't you tell us what you had in mind for Mattie?"

TC pursed his lips as he looked at his son being held securely in Topher's arms. "It's not going to scar him for life if we call him Matthew Thaddeus Callahan, is it? Because we don't have to use it, we can go with something else."

Jordan shook her head. "I like it," she smiled. "And I'm not giving you ten bucks, because I never officially accepted that bet."

Topher and Gwen laughed, and a moment later, Doctor Summers informed them that she needed to get Jordan settled into a recovery room. Two nurses moved to take the babies, who would spend the night in the special care nursery, since they were premature, and Summers wanted to make sure that everything was as it should be, but she didn't expect they would need to be there for longer than a day or so. They were breathing perfectly fine, and all their vitals looked great. Jordan and the babies should be able to leave within a couple of days, but it never hurt to be cautious.

TC took a deep breath as he prepared to stand up, hoping that no one would notice his hesitation. He honestly half expected to fall flat on his face the moment he stood.

His prediction didn't actually come true, but that was only because Topher was standing right next to him, and caught him before he fell. Even so, he had to blink a few times to get rid of the blackness that encroached on his vision with the change of position.

"T, are you sure you don't want to get checked out?" Topher asked worriedly, holding on with a tight grip to ensure his friend remained upright.

TC grit his teeth and shook his head, leaning against the bed heavily as he gestured for his crutches, which Gwen immediately picked up and handed him. "I'm fine," he assured them. "Really."

"It doesn't matter how many times you say it, it doesn't make it true," Jordan informed him, leaning back exhaustedly, though her expression was full of worry.

TC glanced at her and sighed wearily. "Doesn't stop me from trying to fool myself."

That sounded so different from the TC they knew, that all of them were immediately even more concerned.

"Do you have the records from Germany?" Topher asked softly. He really wanted to look them over, and get an accurate picture of his friend's injuries, since he knew TC would do everything in his power to never let anyone know how bad it had gotten.

TC grimaced, knowing what Topher was trying to do, but he was too tired to fight it. "The doctor said he'd email them to my primary physician," he admitted.

Topher nodded, making a mental note to call the doctor as soon as his office opened in a few hours. He trusted TC with nearly everything, but he didn't trust the man to tell him the absolute truth when it came to his injuries. TC was horrible like that; he just hated making a big deal out of himself, and that included seeking medical help when he was hurt.

Doctor Summers shooed them all out so that she and the nurses could move Jordan, but promised they didn't have to go far. Topher stuffed the check and gift cards back in the envelope, and stuck it in his pocket for now, so that it didn't get lost, before he helped Gwen maneuver the TC out to the hallway.

TC was about to collapse as he leaned against the wall, waiting for them to bring Jordan out so that he could follow her to the recovery room.

He was pretty certain that without Topher supporting him on one side, and Gwen on the other, he would already be on the floor.

Indeed, it took both of them to get him down the hall to the new room, and TC was too tired to even be thrilled that the bed in this room was a double, meaning he and Jordan could sleep in it together.

He couldn't muster any strength to argue as Topher had to literally help him into the bed, just offering up a small grimace to show his discomfort as his friend removed his shoes for him.

Doctor Summers chuckled at the new parents. "Get your rest in now," she advised. "You probably won't get any more for the next eighteen years."

Jordan wearily flipped the doctor off, as she snuggled into her fiancé's side.

TC was grateful that she was on his left, since that was the uninjured side. He wanted to give her everything he could, but he didn't know if he would be able to hide it if she inadvertently hit the wrong spot. It probably wouldn't be the worst idea to ask for some morphine, but he hated using the heavy-duty stuff any more than necessary, because he knew how quickly it could become an addiction. If he could handle the pain, he would do it without the drugs.

He ignored the voice in his head that reminded him of how he had been receiving very strong painkillers right up until he had left Germany, and he probably wasn't supposed to be off of them yet.

He barely noticed someone moving his shirtsleeve back, and only opened his eyes as he felt a small prick in his arm. He looked over at Topher, confused.

The older doctor just smiled, handing a syringe off to Gwen to dispose of. "Don't even try to argue, T. The morphine should kick in soon."

TC rolled his eyes, but didn't protest, knowing that he wouldn't be very convincing.

Jordan smiled gratefully at Topher, mouthing a 'thank you' to him for administering the medication, since she knew that TC would never have asked, and she hated to see him in such pain. He would never have been able to fall asleep on his own.

True to Topher's estimation, TC was out less than two minutes later, and Jordan quickly followed her fiancé, dropping off to sleep with a contended smile on her face.

 **XXX**

"Hey, Topher, you got a message from a Doctor Hanoway," Molly informed the night shift chief as he returned to the nurse's station.

Topher frowned slightly, and Molly raised an eyebrow, handing him a tablet. "Already downloaded. Looks like a patient's records."

Topher quickly turned to the tablet and began reading. Hanoway was his and TC's primary care physician – a fellow Army medic they had worked with in Afghanistan, and both had decided to use him when it came to selecting a regular doctor, since he currently had his own practice in San Antonio.

TC had said that his records would be sent to Hanoway, so Topher had to assume that that's what this was.

His thoughts proved to be correct, as the first page was a message from the doctor, informing Topher that he had received these records from a Doctor Hunter at the Army hospital in Germany, and he thought Topher would want to look them over as well.

His eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline as he read the reports, glancing through the copies of the x-rays, CTs, and MRIs. "Idiot," he cursed, causing Drew and Scott to look over at him in surprise. Topher didn't notice. "What the hell is he doing walking around?"

Drew moved in, Scott right behind, while Molly leaned forward from her desk.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked, confused.

Topher glanced up, realizing that they had heard him. He glared down at the tablet in his hands. "T's medical records. One of those bullets came two centimeters away from severing his spinal cord." Scott inhaled sharply, and Drew's eyes widened. Topher shook his head. "Medically speaking, he shouldn't be able to walk right now. The first bullet tore several ligaments and dislocated his L1 vertebra. They had to surgically repair it. The second bullet went through his side, and it's a miracle it missed hitting anything vital on its way out. And that's not even getting into the third bullet or the burns from the explosion. Damn stubborn, self-sacrificing, idiot!"

Drew chuckled at Topher's indignation. "Did you actually expect him to tell you how bad it was? This is TC."

Scott raised an eyebrow at that explanation, but Topher nodded in defeat. "I know," he admitted, unwinding and setting the tablet down. "But it would be nice if he would realize just once that he's not Superman. He's not invincible, sooner or later he'll have to figure that out."

Drew shrugged. "You know that's not how he sees it. He just thinks there are more important things than him."

Topher rolled his eyes, his shoulders slumping slightly. "Yeah," he agreed. "He's never been one to brag." Scott let out a disbelieving snort and Topher shook his head, leveling a half-glare at the surgeon. "He always felt like he had something to prove with you, but he's never been comfortable with people paying him attention. That's probably why he didn't want to tell us about the medal. He's embarrassed. Plus, he's getting recognized for what he honestly sees as doing his job. Every time the Army gives him a commendation, he gets like this. He doesn't understand why they recognize him for just doing what he was supposed to do."

"I'm sorry, every time?" Krista asked, making her presence known behind Drew, causing all three doctors to jump in surprise, as they realized that Krista and Paul had managed to sneak up on them. Michael was also there, behind Scott, but he didn't look shocked at Topher's words, because he had already known; all of it was in TC's personnel file, which he had read through many times back when he had been running the hospital.

Kenny and Gwen had come over to stand next to Molly, all three wearing similarly interested expressions.

Topher grimaced and nodded, leaning against the nurse's station as he sighed in exasperation. Damn TC for keeping all this a secret; it made it very awkward for him when he accidentally spilled the beans, and then had to explain, because TC wouldn't just come out and tell people about himself.

"Yeah. He got a Purple Heart during his first tour, and several oak leaf clusters for additional injuries." Krista and Paul looked totally lost, so he sighed again and explained, "A Purple Heart is awarded when a soldier is injured in the line of duty. An oak leaf cluster is a small pin you attach to a ribbon. It's used to denote additional presentations of an award. I think he's got four now. He's been injured five times, if you include the one from seven months ago. Or I guess six times, now, so he'll probably get another cluster for that, if they haven't already given it to him. They usually award Purple Hearts pretty quickly, so it's possible he received it in Germany."

He bit his lip and glanced away, his gaze fixed on the hallway that led to the elevator, his thoughts on TC currently asleep upstairs, ignoring the startled expressions as the group around him seemed to realize that Topher was in fact saying that TC had been injured in the line of duty not just once, but six times. "Of course he's got the National Defense Service Medal, but then, so does everyone who served after 9/11. He received a Soldier's Medal and a Bronze Star during his second tour."

Topher looked back at the group around him, and almost rolled his eyes at their looks of shock. "There's the Distinguished Service Medal, and the Valorous Unit Citation his Ranger unit received during his first tour. That's sort of like the equivalent of a Silver Star, awarded to units rather than individuals," he explained, when it looked like he had lost everyone who hadn't served.

Topher snorted slightly. "He's also got a Defense Meritorious Service Medal from his first tour, but he won't tell me how he got it. I'm guessing it's a literal 'I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you' kind of thing, given the parameters for receiving that award." That last one Topher knew TC had received for some sort of joint operation with foreign militaries, but it had happened before he had met the younger man, so he didn't have any details.

Everyone was staring at him in stunned disbelief. They knew that TC had served three tours before this last one, but they hadn't been aware of the extent of his service. All they had known was that he had had a breakdown during his third tour, and had been sent home. That didn't exactly invite them to believe that he was truly a decorated war hero.

Topher chuckled weakly. "He really doesn't like to brag."

Scott let out a small breath of air that could almost be called a snort, if he hadn't been so astonished.

"How is that bragging?" Drew asked faintly. He was probably the only one besides Topher who actually understood the criteria and qualifications for each of those awards. All of them were awarded for actions above and beyond the call of duty. He had known that TC had been a damn good Ranger and doctor for three tours – four, now – but even he hadn't known how far TC had been willing to go for his country.

Topher shrugged, slumping down wearily. "I think he just saw it as a reminder of a life he threw away. Don't get me wrong, he loves being a doctor here, but he was a Ranger first, and he loved that as well. He felt like he was doing something _real_ , something important, and yeah, he probably would have given it up if Jordan had asked, but she never would have. T really believes in every oath he took as a soldier and Ranger, every promise he made to protect and serve. He didn't enlist to become a doctor, he enlisted to make a difference."

Topher grimaced. "He was really hard on himself after he was sent home last time. I mean, he was totally justified – his brother had just been killed and the Army refused to let him go home for the funeral, and he just snapped. You have to understand, Thad was all T had left; their parents were killed when they were teenagers, and Thad was the one who made sure T had a place to sleep, wouldn't let him just drop out and get a job to help pay for food and rent and all that, unless he finished school first. That's why T went for the GED at sixteen. They weren't just brothers, they were best friends, confidants, they had been looking after each other and relying on each other ever since they lost their parents." He chuckled reminiscently. "T told me that Thad gave Jordan such a hard time at first. Apparently, he didn't trust that anyone could look after his brother as well as he could."

Topher sighed gustily, his thoughts still on the past. "So yeah, his actions at the end of his last tour were kind of justified. But afterwards, he hated himself for it. He hated that he had to leave me and his fellow soldiers behind, and so he just refused to acknowledge all the good things he had done. He… got really low for a while." Topher had to catch himself before he inadvertently revealed one of TC's darkest secrets. The man would kill him if he let that slip. He never wanted anyone to find out that he had almost committed suicide, because he was positive that his friends would never look at him the same way again, no matter how much Topher and Jordan tried to convince him otherwise.

"That… actually makes sense," Gwen admitted. "I mean, I was the one who had to pick Jordan up after he broke her heart, and I don't think I ever really forgave him for it, but I guess when you explain it like that, I can't really hold onto this grudge, can I. He really was kicking himself a hundred times harder than I was, wasn't he?"

Topher nodded. "T's always blamed himself for everything, whether or not it's his fault." He rolled his eyes. "Damn Catholic guilt."

Scott felt really horrible. He definitely hadn't made things easier for TC, no matter that the ER doctor really had been a pain in his ass. He could have been better about it.

Michael felt the same way, and wished he had handled things differently. But then, like Topher said, TC didn't share these things, so all Michael had seen was a hotheaded doctor who thought he was better than everyone else.

But maybe what Michael and Scott had seen as arrogance was in reality a single-minded focus and a need to prove to himself that he could actually do something right.

Being a doctor was something TC was good at, and he had needed to focus on that, to keep himself from dwelling on what he saw as his faults.

They were all replaying every interaction they had had with TC over the years, seeing the man in a different light, and realizing that they didn't really know him at all.

Just thinking about the last eight months, seeing him as a soldier and not a doctor, had been a startling discovery. TC fit so well into the role of Ranger, that they sometimes found themselves wondering why he had decided to pursue medicine in the first place. Even Topher had said that he hadn't intended on becoming a doctor.

It was rather depressing to think about TC's personal life with Topher's explanations hanging overhead. Michael remembered Nick Woods coming in and needing a heart transplant. At the time, he was a hospital administrator, and had just been looking at the simple facts, but TC's reaction made so much more sense now. TC had given Deputy Woods his brother's heart, but there was clearly much more to it; it hadn't just been a piece of his brother, a guy who shared his DNA. From what Topher had said, those two had been all each other had. TC had become a doctor, at least in part, because Thad had made sure he had finished school. They had enlisted in the Army together and become Rangers together. He knew many details the others didn't, just because he used to run this hospital, but it was different to look at the facts as a concerned colleague and friend, and not as an asshole boss who spent so much time pretending he didn't care, that he actually started to believe it.

It wasn't just lines of information in a personnel file anymore: _Mother: deceased; Father: deceased; Brother: deceased._

Because Michael knew TC better now, and he knew how those simple facts had cut through what he imagined had once been a much less broken man, a child who had had no cares in the world, whose only thoughts were whether or not he was going to try out for football in the spring, until one phone call, one visit from a sympathetic police officer had ripped his life apart. If it hadn't been for Thad, TC would have ended up in foster care, or on the street. Would he have become the same person if his life had followed that path?

The others found themselves thinking back to eight months ago, when TC had stopped by the hospital to say goodbye before leaving; those five days before he had had to report, he had spent with his friends. Not once had he mentioned anything about talking to or visiting any family. None of them had read anything into it at the time, but now that Topher had explained a few things, they were all imagining whom they would visit before shipping overseas. Parents, children, siblings, aunts, uncles, they all had family they would want to see before they left.

But TC had come to the hospital. He literally had no one. It was so sad, and it made them all thankful for what they had; they might not always get along with their family, but at least they were there.

Topher sighed. "I'm going to go check on the new parents. Most likely, they'll be out for a while, but I'm going to make sure T submits to a full exam before I let him leave."

He walked away without giving anyone a chance to respond, and realizing how long they had been standing around, all of them quickly hurried to get back to work.

 **XXX**

Topher had seen TC asleep many times over the years: when they had served together, when TC had crashed on his couch because his apartment was being fumigated, when he had made what he often called the biggest mistake of his life and broken up with Jordan and then subsequently moved into Topher's guest room, and countless times between.

TC was never a peaceful sleeper. It was like he always had so much on his mind that he just couldn't shut it off, even when he was asleep.

But watching the couple through the window in the door to Jordan's recovery room, Topher was amazed. It didn't seem to matter that TC had been severely injured a few weeks earlier, or that Jordan had just given birth to two babies a couple hours ago. Both looked so content next to each other, that it made Topher want to go home and hug his wife. True, the morphine probably played a small role in TC's peacefulness, but he graciously ignored that thought.

Topher knew that TC and Jordan had been together for a long time, broken up for several years, and then just got back together a few months before TC had left for Afghanistan. But when he had met the couple, they had been in the middle of all kinds of relationship drama. TC had been really messed up after his third tour, and Jordan had done the best she could, but hadn't been able to make him stay.

Topher remembered telling TC to let her go, less than a year ago, because he thought it was really over between them. He had never actually seen them truly happy together until recently, so he hadn't known how deep their relationship really was.

He should have known better than to doubt the combined forces of TC Callahan and Jordan Alexander. Those two had always gravitated towards each other, even when Jordan had been dating Scott and TC had been sleeping with Landry.

He was so happy for them, that they were finally getting the chance to be a family, after all of the hardships they had endured.

If anyone deserved to be happy, it was TC.

 _I don't know if TC's a religious person or anything, but Callahan is an Irish name, so I'm making the assumption that even if he's not practicing, he's Catholic. And like the Jews, they're pretty big on the guilt thing._

 _Just one more chapter left! Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

 _All of my knowledge about Army awards comes from Google and Wikipedia. I'm including some explanations of the awards I gave TC, just in case anyone's curious about it (all pretty much direct quotes from Wikipedia):_

 _ **Purple Heart**_ _–_ _awarded in the name of the President of the United States to any member of the Armed Forces of the United States who, while serving under competent authority in any capacity with one of the U.S. Armed Services after April 5, 1917, has been wounded or killed._ _Differs from all other awards because individuals are entitled to it upon meeting the criteria; they are not recommended for the award._

 _ **Oak Leaf Cluster**_ _– used to denote additional presentations of an award. Bronze oak leaf cluster – one additional presentation. Silver oak leaf cluster = five bronze clusters._

 _ **National Defense Service Medal**_ _–_ _a "blanket campaign medal" awarded to service members who served honorably during a designated time period of which a "national emergency" had been declared during a time of war or conflict. (For example, all soldiers who served after 9/11)_

 _ **Soldier's Medal**_ _–_ _awarded to any person of the_ _Armed Forces_ _of the United States or of a friendly foreign nation who, while serving in any capacity with the Army of the United States distinguished himself or herself by heroism not involving actual conflict with an enemy._

 _ **Bronze Star**_ _–_ _awarded to members of the_ _United States Armed Forces_ _for heroic achievement, heroic service, meritorious achievement, or meritorious service in a combat zone._

 _ **Distinguished Service Medal**_ _–_ _presented to any person who, while serving in any capacity with the_ _United States military_ _, has distinguished himself or herself by exceptionally meritorious service to the Government in a duty of great responsibility._

 _ **Valorous Unit Citation**_ _–_ _second highest unit decoration which may be bestowed upon a U.S. Army unit, considered the unit equivalent of the_ _Silver Star_ _. It is awarded to units of the_ _United States Army_ _that display extraordinary heroism in action against an armed enemy of the_ _United States of America_ _._

 _ **Defense Meritorious Service Medal**_ _– t_ _hird-highest award bestowed upon members of the_ _United States military_ _by the_ _United States Department of Defense_ _._ _Awarded to service members assigned to joint, multi-service organizations_ _._ _A joint assignment connotes activities, operations, or organizations in which elements of more than one Armed Forces of the United States, as reflected in joint manpower documents or the Joint Duty Assignment List, perform joint missions under the auspices of the_ _Office of the Secretary of Defense_ _; the_ _Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff_ _; or the commander of a_ _Combatant Command_ _._

 _ **Medal of Honor**_ _–_ _highest_ _military honor_ _, awarded for personal acts of_ _valor_ _above and beyond the call of duty. The medal is awarded by the_ _President of the United States_ _in the name of the_ _U.S. Congress_ _to U.S. military personnel only._


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, we've finally reached the epilogue! I'm sure that TC has to stand for something, but I haven't been able to find out what, and I've definitely done more than a few Google searches. So I'm inventing a name.**

 **I don't know if I can really call this an epilogue, actually. It's just as long as/longer than every other chapter. Oh well. Enjoy!**

 **One more side note here: some of the inspiration for me when I write about anything involving soldiers, is a quote from the TV show** _ **Leverage**_ **. I don't know if any of you watch that show, but there's an episode where two characters get captured by a militia group, and one of them says how the difference between a real soldier, and their group is that 'you'd kill to protect your rights; a real soldier would die protecting someone else's.'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Night Shift**

TC looked incredibly uncomfortable, as he stood at attention on the small stage at the front of the crowd.

Facing him were several rows of chairs, each one filled, attention focused on the man standing at the podium.

President Barack Obama appeared to meet each and every pair of eyes looking at him as he spoke about the man they were all there to honor.

"As a President, I have been impressed by the men and women who serve in our country's armed forces. As a man, I have been humbled by the actions they have carried out, the risks they have taken, the duties they perform, all in the name of protecting other people's rights. Every man and woman who makes the choice to serve deserves our recognition. And every so often, a soldier comes along who truly embodies every core value of our United States Army: Respect. Duty. Selfless service. Honor. Integrity. Courage. When a soldier distinguishes him or herself in such a manner, we are bound and honored to recognize their heroic actions."

TC was barely holding in his grimace. It wasn't all for the fact that he was currently the recipient of a whole lot of attention either; it had been eight months since he had returned from Germany, and though he was mostly healed, and had returned to work a few weeks earlier, his back and right leg still gave him some trouble every now and then. Standing at attention like this was giving him a few painful twinges, but he was mostly able to ignore it.

So honestly, most of his annoyance right now was for the fact that this whole ceremony was about him.

No one else seemed to share his disdain, much to his consternation. His family and friends had all claimed seats in the front row, and were not even trying to hide their grins as they watched the ceremony.

Jordan was sitting in the center of the front row, Kayla on her lap; Topher, seated next to her, had Mattie. Jordan and TC felt they had gotten pretty lucky with the twins: Mattie and Kayla were remarkably easy babies. They rarely cried, they were sleeping pretty regularly, and they were such happy kids that it just made everyone around them smile. It showed today as both babies were content to sit on the adults' laps quietly, without making any fuss.

On either side of Jordan and Topher, Janet, Lynn, Drew, Rick, Scott, Michael, Krista, Paul, Kenny, Gwen, and Molly were all watching with rapt attention. Janet and Topher's twins were on Janet and Lynn's laps. Everyone was wearing appropriately formal attire, with Topher, Drew, and Rick wearing their own military dress uniforms, and everyone else in suits and dresses.

They had all been surprised when the planning for this ceremony had revealed that the Army was supplying them with a private plane from Fort Hood, so that all of them could attend. Usually it was just family, but TC had been adamant that the night shift crew _was_ his family. If he had to suffer through this, he wanted them there.

From the second row and back were many Army officials and government officials. Multiple Senators and Congressmen were in attendance, as well as more than a few Majors, Colonels, and Generals. Representatives from the soldiers TC had saved were scattered amongst the crowd, including as many men from the 3rd Battalion and specifically his unit as could make the trip, in addition to soldiers who served in Special Forces and Intelligence, that had been in the camp when it had been attacked.

At the back of the crowd stood reporters from nearly every news outlet.

President Obama continued his speech. "The Congressional Medal of Honor is the highest award for valor that this country currently bestows. A man or woman who receives this medal has performed acts of gallantry above and beyond the call of duty. 'I will always place the mission first. I will never accept defeat. I will never quit. I will never leave a fallen comrade.' Ordinarily, awarding this medal can take in excess of eighteen months; however, when the bravery is so great, the acts so magnanimous, the heroism so apparent, a lengthy timeframe is not needed."

He glanced over to where TC stood, hoping he didn't look as uncomfortable as he felt. Obama smiled and turned back to the crowd. "Captain Theodore Caleb Callahan joined the army at eighteen, and qualified for the Rangers almost immediately, one of the youngest ever."

Drew couldn't keep his snort in when the President said TC's name. Jordan, sitting next to him, immediately slapped his arm, knowing why he was laughing. Sure, he had known TC had to be a nickname, but he had never been able to find out what it stood for. At least now he knew why T didn't use his full name, though he supposed he should have expected something like this, considering his parents had named his brother 'Thaddeus'.

Though he couldn't have heard the snort, TC still managed to glare at Drew from his spot on the stage, his expression warning the doctor of retribution to follow, as well as pain should he make fun of the name.

"He completed Ranger School with the highest scores recorded in nearly twenty years. At nineteen, he passed the qualifications for Special Forces, again, the youngest ever. It was shortly after that, that the Army recognized his aptitude for medicine and offered him the chance to attend one of the top Medical Schools in the country, where his experience as an Army medic allowed him to be accepted without even attending an undergraduate program first. He graduated at the top of his class, and continued to serve as a Ranger and Army doctor through multiple tours in the Middle East.

"During his four tours, Captain Callahan saved countless lives as a doctor and as a soldier. He has been recognized with a Distinguished Service Medal, a Soldier's Medal, a Bronze Star, a Purple Heart and several oak leaf clusters to commemorate the six times he has been injured in the line of duty, a Defense Meritorious Service Medal, a National Service Medal, and a Valorous Unit Citation, for his actions and bravery over the course of his service. Upon his return home, Captain Callahan continued to persist in demonstrating his considerable selflessness and sense of responsibility; he currently works as a doctor at the San Antonio Memorial Hospital in Texas.

"Sixteen months ago, Captain Callahan was simply a doctor on his way to work, when he received a call to action. Though he had not expected it, he understood the need to return to his Battalion, and without hesitation or fear, he took up the mantle of Army Ranger once more."

TC had to bite the inside of his cheek to not show anything at those words. He had definitely hesitated. More than once, he had considered just tearing up the damn letter and pretending it had never arrived. But then, what was it Jordan had told him just a few weeks ago, when he had been complaining about this ceremony for probably the hundredth time? _Bravery isn't about having no fears. It's about being terrified, and doing it anyway, for no other reason than it's the right thing to do._

Damn, TC loved that woman.

"Nine months ago, it was a normal day. Captain Callahan and his unit were stationed at an Army camp in Afghanistan while working a joint operation with Special Forces and Intelligence units. When a series of explosions took out the camp's communications and satellite array, Captain Callahan recognized the distraction for what it was, and organized the evacuation of two hundred and ninety seven soldiers. When his vehicle was struck, Captain Callahan pulled both himself and the two other occupants to safety. And despite being injured, he rallied the soldiers and pulled them into a defensible position. In pulling a fellow Ranger out of the line of fire, he was shot three times. And still, he managed to get the soldiers to punch through the enemy lines to make it to the nearest Army base."

The President allowed himself a conspiratorial smile. "When we were going over Captain Callahan's service record, more than one person asked for the facts to be checked again. It seemed impossible that one man could have done so much."

Jordan was crying now, so proud of her fiancé. Kayla looked up at her mommy and giggled, and Jordan took her small hand and helped her wave to daddy.

"I have a quote here, from Lieutenant General Manning, who was the first to meet with Captain Callahan in Germany." TC winced briefly, before he controlled himself, and Obama continued. "General Manning informed me that when Captain Callahan was told of his consideration for this honor, he tried to claim that it 'wasn't necessary,' and that he 'didn't do it to get recognized.' That he was 'just doing his job.' That Captain Callahan doesn't believe he deserves this medal only speaks to his overall character. He is a credit to his country, The United States Army, his fellow Rangers, and above all, to himself. He is someone I believe we could all aspire to emulate.

"His colleagues at San Antonio Memorial Hospital say that he is the best ER doctor on their staff, and his first instinct is always to save lives, whether it be in the deserts of Afghanistan, or during the night shift in Texas."

TC raised an eyebrow, looking down the line of friends in the front row. He hadn't been aware that they had been interviewed. He wished they would have told him. And he wondered which of them had told the President that.

He never would have guessed that when each of them had been asked for their opinions, every single one of them had said the same thing. Even Scott and Michael. They could admit that even when they hadn't gotten along with him, and they were only too willing to state it now that they saw him as a good friend. TC really was an irreplaceable member of their team.

"Captain Callahan, when asked about his actions, continues to deny that he should receive any special treatment. He has cited the Ranger Creed several times, believing adamantly that anyone in his position would have done the same thing. 'Recognizing that I volunteered as a Ranger, fully knowing the hazards of my chosen profession, I will always endeavor to uphold the prestige, honor, and high esprit de corps of the Rangers.' 'I accept the fact that as a Ranger my country expects me to move further, faster, and fight harder than any other soldier.' 'Never shall I fail my comrades. I will always keep myself mentally alert, physically strong, and morally straight, and I will shoulder more than my share of the task whatever it may be, one hundred percent and then some.' 'Surrender is not a Ranger word. I will never leave a fallen comrade to fall into the hands of the enemy and under no circumstances will I ever embarrass my country. Readily will I display the intestinal fortitude required to fight on to the Ranger objective and complete the mission though I be the lone survivor.'"

Jordan sniffed lightly, her eyes filled with tears of pride and joy for her fiancé. The Ranger Creed was a set of standards and beliefs that the Rangers learned backwards and forwards during training, much like regular soldiers did with the Soldier's Creed. Those values were something TC had always strived to maintain throughout his service and in his everyday life, believing in them wholeheartedly.

"Captain Callahan continues to uphold these ideals every minute of every day, and we are proud to honor his actions, his merit, his valor, and his integrity." The President turned to face TC, who copied his movements, so that he was facing the Commander in Chief.

A man in military dress approached the President and held out a velvet box. Obama flipped the lid open and pulled out the medal, grasping it by the ribbon. He moved silently across the stage until he was standing in front of TC. He slipped the medal over the doctor's head, and settled it around his neck, before offering his hand, which TC shook firmly, trying to keep his expression neutral.

Obama smiled. "Congratulations, Captain, and thank you for your service."

TC nodded slightly. "Thank you, sir."

On the far side of the stage stood the flag bearers and a brass quartet. When President Obama raised his right arm to salute TC, the musicians began playing the national anthem.

TC returned the salute, and a moment later, both men dropped their arms and turned to face the audience.

Everyone was on their feet for the national anthem, and as the last notes were played, they were all clapping and cheering.

TC was off the stage as soon as he was able to do it without making it look like he was running from the attention. He quickly reached his fiancée and greeted her with a kiss, before he took Mattie from Topher's arms, his expression relaxing noticeably as he held his son.

TC's friends all crowded around, congratulating him, and TC really just wished he was allowed to leave. But first he would have to meet with what looked to be nearly a hundred official representatives, all of whom would want to shake his hand personally. Not to mention take pictures with him. He wondered how many times he would have to pose this afternoon.

"So…" Drew smirked and dug his elbow into TC's ribcage. "Theodore, huh? How come that never came up in regular conversation?"

TC winced at the physical dig – Drew couldn't have known that he had inadvertently hit the exact spot to send a flare of pain up his back. He hid it quickly, and glared as he slapped the younger doctor upside the head, causing his hat to fly off.

Drew quickly dropped down to pick it up, and mock-glared at his fellow doctor. "Not cool, man."

TC rolled his eyes. "Use that name again," he threatened. "I dare you."

Drew winced. "That medal's made you meaner."

It was Jordan who slapped him the second time, and he rubbed his shoulder exaggeratedly. Any form of retribution, however, was interrupted when the President approached them.

Obama smiled genially as he held out his hand for TC to shake once more. "I just wanted to thank you again for your service, Captain," he said, before moving his gaze to the child in TC's arms, and the group of men and women around him. "These must be the twins," he commented, glancing over at the girl Jordan was carrying. "As I understand it your fiancée was pregnant when you left?"

TC inclined his head slightly, gesturing for Jordan to stand next to him. "They were born the same night I returned to Texas, sir."

Obama nodded. "Congratulations."

Jordan smiled. "I think it was the shock of seeing him again, with no warning. He didn't even let me know he was coming home."

TC rolled his eyes. "I left you a message."

"It was a very vague message," Jordan shot back, glaring at him in exasperation. "In which you did not in any way tell me that you were actually on your way home."

TC sighed. "Of course dear. I humbly apologize and offer my deepest sympathies. In fact _rmf_ –" He was cut off as Jordan slapped a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Don't ever talk like that again," she admonished, before turning back to the President, who was watching them with obvious amusement. "I apologize, sir. I'm still trying to house-train him, but until that kicks in, he's just not fit for polite company."

The President laughed, taking pleasure in the obvious love this couple shared. "That's quite all right," he said amiably, as they all ignored TC's indignant expression. He held out a hand to Mattie, who just looked at it in confusion.

TC grasped Mattie's hand and pulled it forward gently. "Can you say hi to the President, Mattie?" he asked the eight-month-old child.

Mattie just giggled, but Obama wasn't deterred, and grasped the baby's hand lightly. "It is very nice to meet you, Mattie."

He then turned to Jordan, who fidgeted slightly at the undivided attention of the most powerful man in America. She repositioned Kayla in her arms, and held out the little girl's hand in the same way TC had done with their son. "Makayla, do you want to say hello to the President?"

Like her brother, Makayla just giggled, but Obama shook her hand gently, and then stepped back. "It was a pleasure to meet you all," he nodded regally. "You have a beautiful family, Captain."

TC smiled down at his fiancée, while Jordan blushed deeply, leaning into TC's side.

As soon as the President moved away, the space was filled with Senators, Congressmen, and Army officials. Every one of them wanted to shake TC's hand, and a significant portion spent ample time cooing over the twins. It was amusing, the way all these powerful men seemed to melt in the presence of the babies.

TC had to keep fighting the urge to blush, as he really wasn't used to all this recognition.

Eventually, he got pulled away, and had to surrender his son to Gwen, before the two Senators from Texas claimed his attention.

Jordan watched him from across the lawn, knowing how much he hated this, but so incredibly proud of him, and wanting the entire world to recognize him. He deserved it.

She and TC's friends were mostly removed from the spotlight, so they had nothing to do but watch as he mingled with all the important guests. Their observation was interrupted many times as some of TC's Ranger buddies and other soldiers who had been in the attack stopped by, offering their congratulations and thanks for what he had done to save their lives.

"Are you Jordan?"

She turned quickly, seeing two men in uniform standing in front of her, and nodded, shifting Kayla so that she was more stable against her shoulder.

The man on the right smiled, holding out his hand for Jordan to shake. "I'm Lieutenant Conway, ma'am. This is Lieutenant Holtz. We just wanted to tell you how grateful we are for your fiancé's actions."

Jordan furrowed her brow, and felt Topher, Scott, and Drew, all clustered around her, step forward slightly. "Did you serve with him?" she asked curiously.

Conway shrugged with one shoulder. "Not officially," he admitted. "We were both part of the Special Forces team stationed at that camp. Captain Callahan saved our lives when our vehicle was hit."

Jordan's eyes widened. She had known that there had been two other men in the car with TC, but she hadn't gotten all the details, and had just assumed they had been fellow Rangers and friends. Somehow, it made it an even more selfless act, to hear that he had saved two strangers.

Studying the two men closer, she caught the hint of scars across Conway's neck and Holtz's cheek, evidence of the explosion they had been caught in.

Holtz smiled slightly. "We had never met him before his unit arrived at the camp, but everyone who goes through training learns the records; Captain Callahan's the youngest ever to pass the Special Forces qualifications, and he broke a few records while doing it. He's kind of a legend, ma'am."

Jordan blushed, her gaze flickering to her fiancé, who was currently surrounded by what looked to be three Senators, a Congressman, and two Generals.

Scott had to control his expression at yet another piece of evidence that he really had been completely off the mark when he had judged TC upon first meeting him.

How was it possible for someone to be so perfect?

"Anyway," Conway cleared his throat awkwardly. "You're all very lucky to have him as a friend. And congratulations," he nodded at the baby in Jordan's arms, his eyes glancing over at the other kid that Gwen was holding a short distance away. "We might have only known him for a couple of weeks, but he talked about you a lot. It didn't take much deductive reasoning to figure out how much he loves you, and how excited he was to be a dad."

Holtz snorted amusedly. "Every time you sent him a new picture, he would show the entire camp. He was thrilled."

Jordan was pretty sure she resembled a tomato now, and couldn't think of anything to say as the two soldiers walked away.

"Don't tell me you ever doubted it?"

Another pair of soldiers immediately slid in, both grinning impishly.

Jordan rolled her eyes, but smiled at the two, as Doug quickly moved forward and plucked Kayla from her arms. "OK, either you have no idea how to dress kids, or this is Makayla. Hey cutie!"

Kayla giggled, and Jordan sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, that's Kayla." Arnold moved forward to take charge of Mattie, and returned to Doug's side, as the rest of TC's friends followed. "The one Arnold just kidnapped is Mattie."

Neither Ranger replied, as they focused all their attention focused on cooing at the kids in their arms.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person," Doug eventually looked up, grinning at Jordan. "I mean, I feel like I already know everything about you, after four tours of TC never being able to shut up about Jordan this, and Jordan that, but _oof_ –"

He cut off as Arnold elbowed him harshly, glaring at his friend. "Congratulations on the kids," he said, speaking over Doug's muttering. "They're adorable. Which one's peanut, and which is blueberry?"

Topher snorted, while the rest of them started laughing. Jordan tried to glare, but couldn't keep the stern expression on her face.

After a minute of listening to them, she just sighed and turned away. "If you'll excuse me, I think I need to go rescue my fiancé. I'll be right back."

Indeed, TC looked about to bolt, when they all turned to find him. He also looked pretty close to collapsing, and they were immediately concerned.

Topher and Jordan knew that he was still experiencing some pain, but the rest hadn't been aware. He really was good at hiding it.

Jordan slipped away quickly, knowing that the kids would be fine with their extended family for a few minutes, and hurried to TC's side.

He looked incredibly relieved to see her, but of course, neither of them could walk away without Jordan needing to be introduced to three Generals, the Senators from New York, a Congressman from Georgia, and one of the Senators from California.

"Thanks," he muttered as he finally managed to say goodbye and let Jordan lead him back to their friends.

Jordan frowned minutely. "We're probably almost done, right?" she asked worriedly. "I'm sure if you need to get out of here, we can make excuses and leave."

TC shrugged, glancing around at the crowd. By his count, he still had quite a few important figures to meet and take photos with.

"How's your back?" Jordan asked softly.

TC immediately smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine," he promised. He knew she didn't believe him, and she probably had every reason not to, but he didn't want her stressing herself out worrying about him.

Jordan did know that he wasn't being honest, but she didn't call him out, as they reached their friends and TC immediately took Kayla from Doug. "I don't trust you not to corrupt my kid," he said by way of explanation, when the Ranger protested.

Jordan snorted and took Mattie away from Arnold, though he was much better about hiding his disappointment. Those kids really were adorable.

They made small talk for a few minutes, before the two Rangers gave TC a handshake and a one-armed hug, and walked away.

The rest of their friends backed up a little, giving the small family a moment alone.

Jordan sighed as she leaned into her fiancé's embrace. "You're doing great," she whispered, smiling slightly.

TC grimaced, holding Kayla closer and taking comfort in his family's presence. "How much longer do we have to stay?" he asked rhetorically.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "You said you were fine. You know that it won't go over well if we duck out."

TC grinned cheekily. "Maybe they'll just assume we're going to celebrate privately in the White House. There's probably lots of empty rooms in there."

Jordan slapped him lightly on the arm, but she was smiling.

TC sighed wistfully. "It was worth a shot."

Jordan rolled her eyes and reached up to touch the medal around his neck. "I'm so proud of you, T. I've heard so many soldiers today talk about how wonderful you are, what a great leader you are, how honored they were to serve under you." TC blushed and looked at the ground, but Jordan refused to be deterred. "It's true," she insisted. "While you were busy mingling with all those officials, we got to talk to men in your Battalion, and soldiers you saved that day. They're in awe of you." She chuckled. "The soldiers you pulled out of that car say you're a legend."

TC groaned pathetically. "I was just doing my job," he protested, but Jordan silenced him with a kiss.

"And that attitude is why they look at you that way. You don't do anything to be a hero; you did what you did because it was the right thing to do. Don't get me wrong, it terrifies me to hear of you putting your life in danger like that, but I am so proud of you. I love you, T."

TC immediately bent down and captured her lips with his own, kissing her passionately. Kayla was transferred to one arm so that he could use the other to pull his fiancée closer, his hand snaking around her waist.

Jordan shifted Mattie over so that she could put her free arm around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Several people clapped and whistled, while Topher and Gwen immediately moved in to take the kids away, just in case.

TC and Jordan barely seemed to notice, except to use their now free second arms to hold each other even tighter.

They had to pull apart a few minutes later, or pass out from the lack of oxygen.

Fortunately no one teased them too much, as several more officials descended.

With an inaudible sigh, TC was swept up in the formalities once more.

 **XXX**

Finally, _finally_ , it was over.

It was early evening by the time they were allowed to leave, and they all rushed back to their hotel – a rather lavish set of suites at one of the best hotels in the city, paid for by the United States government, of course – to freshen up before dinner.

TC immediately dropped down into one of the comfortable sitting chairs with a groan, as he absentmindedly rubbed his leg.

Jordan was immediately at his side, kneeling next to him worriedly. "Are you sure you're up for dinner?" she asked, concerned. "We can make an excuse and stay in."

TC shook his head wearily. "It's fine," he assured her. Jordan looked about to protest, but TC reached out and cupped her face gently, smiling softly. "I promise, if I need to leave early, I'll tell you."

Jordan didn't look entirely convinced, but agreed, and helped him stand up. She really wanted him to be better, but after all the injuries he had accrued, she understood that it would be a slow recovery. He was getting better, and she knew that it was annoying him to no end, that he was still experiencing pain, but TC was stubborn as hell, and he refused to give up. Everyone had been relieved when his doctor had cleared him to go back to work a few weeks ago. TC was not a good patient, and everyone around him knew it. He was mostly able to get through a shift without incident, but when it got really busy, sometimes he needed to sit down to catch his breath. But considering how close he had come to being paralyzed, none of them were complaining – too much, at least.

Jordan forced her mind to focus on the present as she gathered her purse and the bag that held all the necessities they would need to take with them for the twins.

TC wanted to change, but knew it wouldn't go over well; they were going out to eat at a five star restaurant, paid for by the government, and the military uniform was really the only appropriate suit TC had with him – Jordan had made sure of that. He really did look good in that uniform.

He did, however, refuse to wear his new medal, placing it back in the velvet box and snapping the lid shut.

Jordan sighed as she straightened his jacket, her hand ghosting over the other commendations he had pinned to his chest. "I love you, T, so much. And I am so proud of you. I just wish you could be proud of yourself."

TC quickly grasped her shoulders, leaning down to kiss her gently. "I am proud," he assured her. "You know I don't like attention. I just…" He shrugged lightly. "I don't like getting recognized for something that is part of my job. Anyone else would have done the same thing."

"No they wouldn't have," Jordan quickly cut in. "Not everyone is able to shove their own fears aside the way you do. Not everyone believes in duty and honor the way you do. You deserve to be recognized, T. You did an amazing thing."

TC sighed, but knew that no one else would ever see it the way he did, so there was no point in arguing. It just seemed wrong to him; he had become a soldier to protect others. He had recited the Ranger Creed with three hundred other men at the end of training, vowing to uphold the ideals and duties of a soldier and a Ranger. So really, he had just been doing what he was supposed to do. It wasn't anything to get excited about.

A knock on the door interrupted them, and the couple quickly picked up the two carriers holding the twins, and rejoined their friends out in the hall.

 **XXX**

"So, you guys ready for tomorrow?" Topher asked, handing TC a drink as he sat down next to his friend.

The restaurant they were eating at had reserved a private back room for their group, since there were too many people for a sit down dinner.

TC nodded and smiled, leaning back in his seat as his gaze flitted over to his fiancée across the room. "We've been ready for this for years, really," he admitted, turning back to Topher.

They would have to leave tomorrow afternoon, but before they headed back to Texas, TC and Jordan were going to get married. When they had been talking about this trip, they had realized that they didn't want to waste any more time. They didn't need a huge ceremony and celebration, as neither of them had much family anyway. It was really just their friends that they wanted to be there, and since they would all be in DC anyway, they might as well get it done while everyone had the time off.

So they had set up the small ceremony to take place on the Mall; it would be attended by their friends from Texas, and several of TC's Ranger buddies, along with a few of the soldiers from other specialties that he had gotten close to in those two weeks before the attack. Drew had jokingly asked if they were going to invite the President, but TC had just shuddered at the thought of his wedding turning into a media circus.

All he wanted was to be married to the love of his life. Sure, it could be cool to have the President show up, but he just wanted a small ceremony.

Topher grinned and clasped him on the shoulder. "I'm really happy for you guys," he said quietly. "I know you've been through a lot together, and you've faced more than your fair share of obstacles; if anyone deserves to be happy, it's you two."

TC blushed slightly, and looked down at the drink in his hands. "It's taken a lot for us to get here," he admitted. "I keep feeling like something's going to happen before tomorrow."

Topher knew that he had legitimate reason to be concerned, given everything they had been through over the years. TC going off to war, getting injured, Thad dying, PTSD, feeling like he was ruining Jordan's life and breaking up with her, Jordan dating someone else, TC screwing someone else, and then finally getting back together only to once more have to go back to war. The universe just seemed to be conspiring against them at times, but Topher would make damn sure nothing would keep them from finally standing up and saying their vows tomorrow.

"Nothing's going to happen," he promised his friend, shifting in his seat so that he was facing TC head-on. "You and Jordan are going to get married. Now," he stood up and downed the last of his drink, "if you'll excuse me, I think it's my right as best man to kick off the toasts."

TC snorted, shaking his head in amusement as Topher headed to the front of the room. Since they had to head back to Texas pretty quickly after the wedding tomorrow, tonight was acting as the reception, and that meant that their friends had planned speeches for the happy couple.

Jordan made her way over to her fiancé, grateful that Gwen and Kenny had taken charge of the twins for the moment. Both kids were fast asleep in their carriers, and as it was a low-key evening, she didn't feel too much apprehension that they would wake up. Even at eight months old, both babies were pretty sound sleepers. Similarly, Topher and Janet's twins were asleep in their stroller.

Topher quickly grabbed another drink as he reached the front of the room and cleared his throat. Everyone stopped talking and turned to face him.

Jordan sat down in TC's lap, trying to keep as much of her weight off of his right leg as possible as she leaned against his shoulder and they focused on their friend.

Topher smiled. "I thought I'd take the opportunity to start the toasts," he informed them. "So, everyone here knows that T and I have been friends for a long time. The first time I met him, I had no idea he was a doctor. He was hanging out with a group of Rangers, and he looked so comfortable and relaxed with them, I just assumed he was another soldier I was going to have to save on a battlefield someday. And then we were attacked." Several people's eyes widened, and Topher grimaced. "He pulled me down and told me to take cover, before he went to work trying to stop the bleeding on another soldier. He didn't even flinch. Idiot was bleeding from his arm, cuts all over his face from flying shrapnel, and he just kept going, cool as ever, trying to save another guy's life."

Topher glanced over at TC and smirked at the exasperated look the younger doctor was wearing. "I'm not completely ashamed to admit that I was in awe of him for a while after that. Don't worry, T, I got over it pretty quickly." Several people chuckled, and TC rolled his eyes. "From day one, T was pulling my ass out of the fire, making sure I would get back to my wife and daughter."

Janet smiled at TC in thanks, and he nodded slightly. Lynn moved over and gave her uncle a one-armed hug.

"I didn't meet Jordan until after I got back, but by that point, I had heard so much about her that I felt like I knew her."

TC blushed slightly, looking down. Jordan reached out with her hand and tilted his face up, leaning over to give him a kiss.

"He spent months telling anyone who would listen about how he was going to propose, how much he wanted to marry the most beautiful woman in the world."

TC glared at Topher. He wasn't supposed to tell people that.

Topher rolled his eyes, but then sobered slightly as he remembered what had come next. "Unfortunately, circumstances prevented him from carrying out his plans, and for a while, I was sure it was over. It truly seemed to be over, and I told him at one point to just let it go." He snorted. "I should have known better than to doubt them like that.

"I've worked with these two for over half a decade; I've seen them together, and I've seen them apart, and I can honestly say that I have never seen anyone overcome the obstacles they have faced to be together."

TC looked at Jordan and leaned forward to kiss her gently. Pulling back, he smiled softly. "I love you," he whispered.

Jordan beamed and leaned into his chest, sighing contentedly.

"Fortunately, those two are just too stubborn to quit," Topher concluded. "And I truly believe that as long as they have each other, they can survive anything. So, TC and Jordan, the two best friends I could ever have, besides my own wife, of course," he smiled at Janet, who rolled her eyes back at him, though she was smiling as well, "congratulations. You two deserve every happiness the world can offer."

He raised his glass and took a sip, and everyone else followed suit, before Topher quickly made his way back to his wife's side, and Scott stood up next, to their surprise.

Scott cleared his throat awkwardly, and fiddled with the glass in his hand. "OK, I guess I'll go next." He looked at TC and Jordan. "It's no secret that TC and I didn't exactly get off to the best start. Mutual hatred sound about right?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Worse," TC called back, grinning as the rest of the room laughed.

Scott nodded slightly. "Yeah. We didn't get along, mostly because I was dating Jordan, but I also saw him as a cowboy doctor who felt entitled and acted like he owned the hospital." TC grimaced, but brightened when Jordan hugged him gently. "But then something changed. I mean, after Jordan dumped me to get back with him, and I suddenly realized I had moved hundreds of miles to be with a woman who was in love with someone else."

Jordan glared, but Scott was chuckling amusedly, so they all knew he harbored no ill feelings. "When TC got that letter recalling him to active service, he asked me to do something for him. He wanted me to take care of Jordan while he was gone; he trusted me with the most important thing in his life, and that's when I realized that if he could do that, he couldn't be all bad."

Jordan rolled her eyes, and TC gave a one-shouldered shrug. "I knew I had no shot," Scott admitted. "I've seen them together, even before Jordan and I ended it, and I knew it would never work between us. Every now and then, you meet a couple who aren't just two people, they're two halves of a whole. And that's TC and Jordan. They can operate without the other, but it's not the same." He raised his glass to the couple. "TC, you told me once that without Jordan, we probably could have been really great friends. I'm hoping that we've managed to find that even with the awkward elephant in the room, not that you're an elephant, at all," he hurried when he saw Jordan's arched eyebrow. "Anyway, congratulations you two, I am so happy for you, and I wish you all the best. You deserve it."

He quickly took a sip and sat down.

Gwen immediately moved in. "All right, when TC and Jordan got back together, I told him that if he hurt her again, he would have to deal with me. Jordan and I have been best friends since college, and as honorary sister, it's my job to protect her. I never felt like she could see clearly when it came to this guy. Sure, he told me that he wouldn't hurt her, but call me a skeptic. I didn't think it would work out, because I didn't trust him." She shrugged apologetically in the couple's direction. "I just have to say, I've never been more happy to be wrong. So TC, you be good to my girl, because my promise still stands. You hurt her, I end you."

Several people laughed, while TC nodded slightly and turned to look at Jordan. "No worries there," he whispered softly. He would do everything in his power to make sure she never experienced any more hardships for the rest of her life.

There was a brief pause before Drew took Gwen's place in the front of the room. "Well, I don't think I have any deep stories, but I'll still take a pass at this." He grinned at TC and Jordan. "I met Doctor Callahan on my first shift at the hospital about three years ago. He quickly dumped me on my ass and told me to stop acting like I was still an Army medic because it was going to get someone killed in a real hospital. Toph, I don't think you should be embarrassed about your hero worship, because T kind of seems to inspire that in everyone," he grinned self-deprecatingly, as TC blushed and Topher shrugged. Rick just laughed loudly, knowing it was true. Drew tended to talk about TC a lot.

"T, you were always a great teacher, an amazing doctor, and probably the best friend I've ever had. I learned more from you than I ever did as a medic in the sandbox." He turned his attention to Jordan. "I didn't know Jordan too well at first, considering she worked the day shift and we didn't interact much. The first shift we worked together, she caught a mistake I had made, and definitely made me feel like an incompetent doctor. Don't worry, T was quick to defend you. Said that you were the one he'd trust with his life."

Jordan chuckled lightly and gave TC a kiss.

Drew shrugged. "Even when they weren't a couple, TC was always defending Jordan, looking out for her, doing everything in his power to make her life easier. I didn't even know they had ever been a couple back then, but I could still see how much he cared for her. And I don't think anyone was surprised when they got back together. You guys are amazing, and I am so grateful for everything you've done for me." He took a deep breath and focused on TC, who was watching him knowingly. "T, you knew about me and Rick for months, and you never said anything. You listened to me whine about how much I missed him, you hung out with me when I didn't want to spend the day alone, you spent months quizzing me for the test I had to take to get into Ranger School, and you never once complained."

Drew had to collect himself as he thought about everything TC had done for him. Several people were tearing up as the young doctor spoke. "I just want to say that I love you guys, in a totally nonsexual, manly way of course," he grinned cheekily as everyone laughed. "Thank you for being amazing, I couldn't ask to be part of a better family."

As soon as he sat down next to Rick, Doug and Arnold bounded up to the front of the room. Both Rangers grinned at the suddenly apprehensive look on TC's face. "We could probably stand up here for hours and tell you all sorts of embarrassing stories," Doug said, "but it's getting late, and you all will probably want to get some sleep tonight."

Arnold nodded his agreement. "When I first saw T, I immediately dismissed him. He was this eighteen-year-old kid, younger than everyone else in Ranger School, and I know I wasn't the only one who thought it was some publicity stunt or something. I don't think anyone found out that he had gotten the highest score for admittance into the Ranger program in several decades, until years after the fact, because T really hates to talk about himself. Actually, it was Thad who spilled the beans. He really was proud of his brother. He talked about you constantly while you were studying to become a doctor," he informed TC, who looked down somberly at the mention of his brother. He wished Thad could be here for this. Thad had loved Jordan, once he had gotten over the idea that TC had found someone else who could take care of him just as well as he could. He had constantly joked with TC about how she was too good for him, but had always told him that she was an amazing woman, and how glad he was that TC had her in his life.

"Anyway, I remember this one time, we were in the mountain phase of training. It was towards the end, and the instructors dropped our group off in the wilderness with no instructions, to see how well we could use the skills we had learned over the last few weeks." Doug grinned, remembering the incident. "We were all at each other's throats within a few hours, no one could decide on a course of action. And then T stepped up and got us all to shut up long enough to listen to each other; he got us to figure out a plan to get back to our camp. That's when most of us realized that he was the real deal. I mean, this kid was at least three years younger than the rest of us, and he still managed to knock us on our asses and make us listen to reason. T's always been a leader, and I know I've been willing to follow him ever since training, because there's no one I trust more."

"Like Topher, we had to hear all kinds of moping and bragging about this angel," Arnold took over, gesturing towards Jordan as he rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Every frickin' tour, he was complaining about being separated from Jordan. You should have heard him last year. And when it wasn't about Jordan, it was 'peanut and blueberry'." Arnold ducked the wadded up napkin TC threw at him.

Jordan just laughed and kissed her fiancé.

"We all knew this day would come, though it does seem like the odds were always stacked against them," Doug said, completely serious. Then he grinned. "But you know, Jordan, in case you change your mind, I'm still available."

Arnold slapped him on the arm and shook his head. "In all seriousness, T, you're one of the best people I know, and I'm so happy for you two." He raised his glass. "Congratulations." He took a sip, and then dragged Doug back to their seats.

That seemed to be the end of the speeches, and people turned back to their meals once more; TC picked at his plate a little, but was too tired to keep eating.

Jordan watched him for a few minutes, before she sighed. "Come on, T, let's go back to the hotel."

TC tried to protest, but she gripped his hand tightly. "You promised you'd tell me if you needed to leave. Can you honestly say you're not in pain right now?"

TC bit his lip, but shook his head hesitantly, sighing in defeat. "Fine," he admitted softly.

Jordan smiled slightly, and stood up. "I'll get the twins," she informed him, before disappearing into the crowd.

She returned a few minutes later with both carriers. "Let's get out of here," she said.

TC made to stand up and then paused, slumping slightly. "I might need some help," he admitted ruefully.

Jordan was immediately concerned as she set Kayla's carrier down and grasped TC's arm tightly, helping him pull himself to his feet. "Should I be worried?" she asked, wondering if she should drag him to a hospital.

TC shook his head quickly, and gestured for her to pick Kayla back up. "Just tired and sore," he assured her. "I'll be fine. I think I might have overdone it today."

Jordan forced herself to calm down, realizing that he had spent most of the day on his feet, so it was only logical for him to be sore. He would be fine with a good night's sleep.

They said goodbye to their friends and quickly grabbed a cab outside. It had been a long day, and they were ready for bed.

 **XXX**

Jordan looked beautiful, TC thought to himself as they stood underneath a blooming cherry tree in a secluded corner of the National Mall. In front of them was General Miller, the man who had informed him that he had officially been selected to receive the Medal of Honor, when he had returned from Germany. Surrounding them were all of their friends.

TC was wearing his military dress uniform, while Jordan had donned a simple white dress; it had a halter-top and fit her snugly to the waist, before flaring out and coming to an abrupt halt at her knees.

There were crowds all around them, but for all they cared, they could have been the only people in the world.

General Miller beamed at the pair. "All right, I know you have to catch a plane in a couple of hours, so we'll make this quick. Theodore Callahan, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

TC smiled softly. "I do," he vowed.

Miller turned slightly. "Do you, Jordan Alexander, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Jordan grinned. "I do."

Miller nodded to Topher and Gwen, who both passed the rings forward. TC slipped Jordan's ring on first, sliding it up her finger until it rested snugly against the engagement ring. TC had had Jordan's wedding ring designed specifically to match her engagement ring; it was a white gold band, with alternating sapphires and diamonds set in an infinity style all the way around.

When her ring was in place, Jordan did the same for TC, squeezing his hand gently as she slid the wide white gold band onto his finger, beaming happily the whole time.

Miller glanced around at the crowd. "I present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Callahan. You may kiss the bride."

TC didn't need any more encouragement, and quickly leaned forward to capture Jordan's lips, snaking his arms around her waist as he pulled her close. Jordan threw her arms around his neck, and they were oblivious to the cheering of their friends.

Not just friends, several tourists and visitors to the Mall had stopped to watch, and were also clapping.

TC and Jordan pulled apart a minute later, smiling widely as they seemed unable to look away from each other.

They were quickly surrounded by their friends, who all congratulated them happily. Drew passed Kayla to TC, and Kenny gave up Mattie when Jordan held out her hands.

TC felt like his smile would split his face, but he couldn't stop. It had taken years of hardship, years of struggle, of feeling sometimes like it would never get better. But finally, he and Jordan were married. They had two amazing kids, a family in their friends and colleagues, and most importantly, each other.

No matter what else life threw at them, TC was done letting it win. He was finally fighting for what he wanted, and he would do anything for his family.

He would likely always carry the scars, both physical and mental. He would have bad days and worse days. He would wake up shaking in the night. He would wonder sometimes if it was really worth it.

But then he would look at his wife, his two perfect children, and he would know that it was.

Life was tough. It could really suck sometimes; it could kick you when you were down and then go grab a truck and back up over you a couple dozen times.

But that didn't mean it wasn't worth it, and as long as he had something to fight for, he knew he would win.

 _I'm so bad at endings. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please let me know what you think!_


End file.
